Digase Ingeñero Naruto
by Mercis
Summary: Ingeniero significa ser "ingenioso" Ingeñero significa ser "un cabron ingenioso" Díganme ingeñero cada vez que me vean trabajar.
1. A largo plazo

**Resumen.**

En la ciudad Konoha, las empresas Saru están a punto de caer en la bancarrota, pero por aires del destino… creo que más bien de Jiraiya… un rubio personaje llega a Saru a hacer sus cambios.

Naruto es un malhablado, vulgar, mujeriego y todo lo demás; pero lo importante es que sabe hacer su trabajo.

Ingeniero significa ser "ingenioso"

Ingeñero significa ser "un cabron ingenioso"

Díganme ingeñero cada vez que me vean trabajar.

.

.

**Categoría:** comedia, aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es Mercis, yo solo estoy trabajando para él.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**A Largo Plazo**

Una hermosa Ciudad llamada Konoha, un día esplendido donde los trabajadores se dirigen con velocidad hacia sus respectivos trabajos cada uno, el deber y la responsabilidad de traer el pan a la mesa a sus respectivas familias correo por cuenta propia y trabajo duro, cada uno tiene su oficio y su experiencia laboral que contribuye al crecimiento económico de la ciudad y personal, así es en la ciudad donde un corvette negro se desplaza a gran velocidad hacia una industria afuera de la cuidad, una gran industria podría decir, este hombre de traje elegante se detiene en el estacionamiento con una cara seria y se dirige al interior donde las maquinas y los humanos trabajan sin cesar en un ambiente silencioso, sin importarle nada, este se dirige a la oficina principal sin previa cita, evidente que estaba con prisas; esa enorme puerta de caoba fue tras pasada sin el menor sentido de los modales, el hombre avisto aquel que se podía llamar jefe, aquel hombre sentado en ese costoso sillón dándole la espalada a una bella y majestuosa vista de la ciudad de Konoha.

-¡oh! ¡Eres tú! –se levantó de su cómodo sillón.- bienvenido Sasuke-kun; si has venido sin cita previa significa que son malas noticias.

-buenos días Sarutobi-sama.-saludó con respeto.- en efecto tiene razón, el banco vendrá a embargarnos en un mes si no pagamos nuestras deudas, las empresas Saru se vienen abajo y los accionistas están preocupados por sus inversiones.

El jefe se desmorono en el sillón y golpeo la mesa.- venderemos algunos terrenos de la empresa y haremos recortes de personal, nuestros estúpidos empleados no saben el significado del trabajo, esos holgazanes plebeyos.

-podría sugerir en contratar a alguien fresco en vez de despedir a los empleados.- llegaba detrás de Sasuke, un hombre de cabellos blancos y largo, entro en la habitación con un porte al caminar, un porte elegante muy seguro de sí mismo, se detuvo justo a un lado de Sasuke que tenía esa mirada fría hacia el.- necesitamos a un nuevo gerente en el área de servicios, desde hace tiempo las empresas Saru han sido prosperas pero esta crisis nos ha pegado muy duro al grado de casi declararnos en bancarrota; nuestros accionistas están inseguros y perdemos credibilidad a si como con nuestros clientes y proveedores; a causa de nuestros pésimos servicios de garantía, necesitamos a alguien impredecible e ingenioso.

-los últimos ingenieros en línea blanca no nos han dado resultados, fueron despedidos y en otros casos renunciaron.- respondió Sarutobi.- ¿Dónde piensas sacar a alguien capaz en estos tiempo?

Jiraiya sonrió ante las adversidades, esa sonrisa socarrona que deba una cierta desconfianza a Sarutobi y Sasuke.- esa persona está en recursos humanos.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de recursos humanos, una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos perlas vestida de traje de oficina color lila revisaba la documentación de aquel hombre que tenía en frente, sus cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una radiante sonrisa, vestía de traje negro y camisa naranja mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-debo decir que es un currículo impresionante Uzumaki-kun.- dijo aquella mujer.- esta recién egresado de la universidad con promedio de 9.5, trabajo durante su estadía en la universidad y cuenta con 2 años de experiencia en el área de servicios, debió esforzarse al máximo, en especial si tuvo que estudiar y trabajar a la vez.

-no fue muy duro.-contesto cordial.- llámeme Naruto, no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido.

-Naruto-san este… mmm –se mostró bastante embrollada en la entrevista.

-¿cuales son mis metas en la empresa?

Hinata se sorprendió.- exacto, eso quería preguntar, discúlpeme, no tengo mucha experiencia como usted cree, solo llevo 4 meses trabajando para la empresa Saru.

-uno a veces se siente acomplejada por tener muy poca experiencia y mas en su caso que tiene que tratar con gente desconocida o personas recomendadas por papi, aun que de ahora mismo yo también estoy siendo recomendado por mi padrino, pero se lo que se siente, a veces hay personas tan altaneras que se piensas que son dios u otras que se ofenden por saludarles, usted tranquila que esto queda entre nosotros.

Quedo aun mas sorprendida de su magnificas palabras.- en realidad me ha pasado anteriormente con antiguos prospectos, se portan muy maleducadamente conmigo y en ocasiones ya no se qué hacer.

-esos arrogantes ingenieros.-se mostró divertidamente molesto.- no deberían estar enojado con una singular belleza como usted, debe ser un crimen hacer eso.

-no diga eso Naruto-san.-se sonrojó y oculto su rostro.- estoy comprometida.

-es imposible que los hombres la dejen en paz con semejante belleza que se carga.-siguió adulador el rubio que le había interesado la peliazul.- dígame… que se siente que la confundan con una supermodelo cuando camina por la calle y atrae las miradas del público masculino arrebatando suspiros y ganándose el odio y los celos de las mujeres.

-dígame que se siente ser despedido antes de empezar a trabajar.- Naruto fue sacado de su relajo por el hombre moreno Sasuke, lo miro sin gran importancia, su mirada fría se cruzaba con su mirada divertida.- aléjese de mi novia y lárguese de las empresas, usted no tiene capacidad para trabajar aquí.

Tomo sus documentos de la mesa, parecía que no le afectaba no haber conseguido el trabajo, se mostraba tranquilo y tomo su carpeta de nuevo.- bueno, así son las cosas, solo vine por capricho de mi padrino, pero está bien, puedo ser contratado por la empresa rival, ahí se darían cuenta de que han cometido un gran error.- tomo su sombrero y bajo la cabeza en señal de reverencia.- caballero, encantadora dama, lamento haberles quitado su tiempo, que tengan un hermoso día.

Siguió su camino hacia la salida pero fue detenido por Sasuke.- ¿Quién te crees para hablar de esa manera? La compañía rival no contrataría a un mequetrefe como tu.

-pruébame.- contesto el rubio desafiante.- haré trizas todas sus expectativas.

-"es muy bocón pero está seguro de sí mismo, lo haré quedar mal".- pensó.- ¿Cuál es tu meta a llegar en esta empresa? –Hizo su pregunta.- "eres como todos, ya se que contestaras y te haré quedar en ridículo"

-tumbarte la chamba.-Sasuke no esperaba esa respuesta tan agresiva, era la primera vez que había escuchado eso.- te tumbare la chamba de buena o mala manera.

-¡parece que no te esperabas eso Sasuke-kun! –Jiraiya llego y saco a Sasuke de su conmoción, por ultimo saludo a todos en la oficina.- pero me sorprende mi ahijado, esta vez apunto a un objetivo muy bajo.

La sonrisa de Naruto apareció.- es que no quiero empezar con proyectos grandes hasta saber que me espera en realidad, después de hacer realidad mi primer promesa eso me motiva a hacer mas, todo de poco a poco, no se preocupe Ero-sennin, cuando tumbe al Ingenierito de su puesto, prometo superarle a usted; aun que es una lástima que no consiguiera el trabajo, bueno, en la otra empresa puedo hacer lo mismo y después comprar las empresas Saru y de ahí… no se qué pero se me ocurrirá algo.

-parece que nunca te cansas de pensar en otras alternativas.-comento Jiraiya.- bueno suerte Naruto con las empresas Akatsuki, espero que llegues lejos en lo que te propones.

Salió caminando por un lado del pasmado Sasuke que no podía creer la manera tan innovadora, agresiva y convincente que tenia Naruto de hablar, su sonrisa tan normal era de temer, no solo eso, empezó con algo pequeño para iniciar con los grandes proyectos, por lo general cuando uno habla de grandes proyectos significa que no tiene una gran paciencia y que solo le interesa el dinero más que el trabajo; la respuesta de Naruto era agresiva pero precavida y lo más importante… tenia ánimos de trabajar.

-espera un momento.- detuvo Sasuke nuevamente a Naruto.- eso de tumbarme de mí puesto de buena o mala manera, que tienes en mente.

-Por la buena.- comenzó su explicación.- déjame hacer mi trabajo y te darán un puesto mejor, yo me quedare con el puesto vacante. Por las malas, si no me dejas tranquilo, demostrare que soy más competente que tú, descenderás de puesto y yo me quedare con el tuyo; solo tengo 2 alternativas al igual que tu, pero yo solo terminare ganando, en tu caso… ganas o pierdes, es tu decisión.

-esta siendo muy agresivo Naruto-kun.-argumento la trabajadora social.- es mejor que no…

-tranquila Hinata.- respondió Sasuke con una sutil sonrisa.- me agradan las personas que tienen la autoestima por los cielos, espero que tengas los fundamentos para hacer valer tu palabra.

-nunca retracto mi palabra.-respondió.

-bien, porque si resulta que solo fanfarroneas, destruiré toda tu vida, no conseguirás trabajo en ningún otro lado después de su falta de respeto señor Uzumaki.

-vaya desocupando su oficina desde ahora.-estrecho la mano.- porque empezare a hacer cambios en este lugar.

Sasuke apretó la mano de Naruto con fuerza, sin embargo Naruto tenía las manos más duras que él, se notaba que había hecho trabajos duros con anterioridad, en cambio las manos de Sasuke estaban muy suaves, el apretón delataba mucho del otro, Sasuke se fue del lugar dejando a Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata en aquella oficina.

-bueno.- rompió el silencio Jiraiya.- ¿estás seguro de querer trabajar en esta empresa?

-ya le cante el pleito al ingenierito.-contesto entregando la papelería a Hinata.- ¿entonces cuando empiezo? ¿Ahora mismo?

-descansa primero.-sugirió Jiraiya.

-quiero conocer la empresa primero.- Naruto venia animado desde el momento que piso el lugar.- no he venido tan lejos solo para pisar e irme.

El padrino sabía que no convencería a su hiperactivo ahijado.- Hinata-san.

-mande usted.-espero la orden.

-negocia su sueldo y lleva a Naruto a conocer su área de trabajo, a los trabajadores y la planta.- Jiraiya salio de la oficina.- te lo encargo.

-pero Jiraiya-sama.- Hinata estaba un poco preocupada.- tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina.

-cuento contigo Hinata.- Naruto sonrió, la chica no le quedo nada más que obedecer.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Bienvenidos y mucho gusto, soy la Fem Mercis, no soy el escritor, pero me dio los derechos de usar su cuenta en esta página para subir, y como el fic ya ha sido escrito no demoraré tanto en actualizar.

Espero les guste esta historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario se lo hare llegar al jefe.

Hasta el próximo capítulo x'D


	2. Conmigo se los carga el payaso

**Conmigo Se Los Carga El Payaso**

Que le había pasado por la mente de Sasuke al dejar que un perfecto patán sea contratado en una empresa tan prestigiosa, no lo sabía, creo que lo convenció su manera tan determinante de decir las cosas, por lo general no se triunfa si no se es agresivo e inteligente, tenia esas cualidades pero nunca escucho tanto altanería en su vida, el pensó que nunca había sido tan altanero, en realidad era alguien muy peculiar… y ese alguien muy peculiar estaba con su novia, la Licenciada Hyuuga Hinata que guiaba al Ingeniero Uzumaki Naruto a su oficina donde empezaría a laborar de inmediato, caminaron a través de la empresa hasta llegar a la luz, un puente que llevaba a un gran domo del cual estaba asombrado el rubio al ver tan bella pieza de arquitectura vanguardista.

-cuando creí que las empresas Saru eran grandes… resultan que son mas grandes.

-este es el área de trabajo, Naruto-san…

-por cierto.- interrumpió.- solo llámeme Naruto, estamos entre amigos, sin el san.

-si se siente cómodo, muy bien Naruto-kun, Este domo es nuestra área de trabajo, es donde todas las áreas coexisten, producción, ensamblaje, calidad ect.

Naruto estaba convencido, era una gran empresa.- estas con las grandes ligas… ¿cuál será mi puesto?

-supervisor del área de servicios.- al mencionar eso quedo con la cabizbaja.- es la peor área de las empresas Saru, ahí se encuentra el personal que no cuenta con estudios universitarios.

-Técnicos en pocas palabras.-agrego Naruto.- entonces lo que voy hacer es supervisar a los técnicos de que cumplan su labor como tal.

-eso y estar al cuidado de la bodega, por lo general los productos que no pasan la prueba de calidad son enviados al taller.

-no será gran problema.-contesto animado y optimista.- se dé que se trata todo lo que implica ser del área de servicios.

La mujer oficinista no parecía convencido de sus palabras.- el problema no es el área… son sus trabajadores, admito que son técnicos muy bien capacitados pero son muy vulgares, a veces se quedan mirando con morbo a las mujeres que pasan por la bodega… aquí es.

Tan centrado que estaba en la plática que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su área de trabajo, era una gran bodega como ella lo comento, con varias de los productos de la línea blanca que la empresa producía, será un gran desastre de solo verlo, sucio y desordenado, sin contar que se olfateaba el olor de la incompetencia por donde quiera, los trabajadores estaban tan relajados que solo Naruto clavo su mirada en ellos.

-seria tan amable de indicarme donde hay una sala de conferencias.- fue lo primero que dijo.

-cada área cuenta con una sala de conferencias pero en servicios no es necesario, la sala mas cercana es la del Ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke? –Naruto sonrió con perversidad.- ¿no es acaso ese ingenierito que vino a mi entrevista de trabajo?

-si pero eso que tiene que ver.

-¡todos ustedes! ¡Dejen sus labores y vengan conmigo!

Los trabajadores muy fastidiados obedecen al nuevo gerente, más que nada porque no es para obedecer, si no para tener descanso justificado; la marcha de los trabajadores ceso en frente del rubio que se les presentaba con una gran sonrisa.

-excelente.-dijo.-ahora vayan a la sala de conferencia del área de control de calidad, los veré ahí en un momento.

-¡Espere! ¡No puede hacer eso! –replico Hinata mortificada.- en la sala del Ingeniero Sasuke, no.

-no te preocupes, la dejaremos como estaba.

Desobedeciendo la orden, la masa de técnicos caminó a través del área de control de calidad, era una gran confusión al ver a los mal pagados caminar entre los que han tenido estudios, al parecer los Técnicos tenían mala fama dentro de la empresa, abrió la puerta el nuevo gerente; una gran sala donde evidentemente se podía meter a hasta 10 elefantes, equipada con cómodos asientos, luz mercurial y un gran sistema de aire acondicionado, poco a poco la sala fue llenándose de gente hasta ocupar todos los asientos disponibles, Naruto como tal fue al frente de la sala donde se encontraba el pizarrón con unos plumones, detrás de él estaba Hinata que estaba siendo perseguida por las miradas obscenas de los trabajadores más infames.

-Naruto-kun, se lo ruego.-Hinata estaba apenada y preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo.- desaloje a todos antes de que el ingeniero Sasuke llegue.

-pero bueno licenciada ¿no me va a presentar con mis niños? -Naruto pedía que le presentase enfrente con ellos.- es de mala educación que no sepan para quien van a trabajar antes.

Hinata se vio envuelta en la conferencia.- Bu… bu… buenas tardes a todos, hoy les… les… les… quiero presen… tar al Ingeniero…

-Alto ahí.-detuvo Naruto, se coloco enfrente de todos aquellos técnicos con una gran sonrisa.- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y desde ahora seré su gerente, espero llevarnos bien todos nosotros.

El murmuro entre los trabajadores se hizo presente, decían muchas cosas entre ellos que no le parecía de agrado al rubio, este prosiguió con su presentación.- antes de entrar en temas mas relevantes… ¿Por qué no hacemos uso del aire acondicionado? ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Por que ustedes son especiales!

-¡no puede hacer eso! -Hinata intento detenerlo.- el…

-se que se va enojar.- Naruto camino hacia el control de mando, giro la perilla hasta sentir el aire fresco de una agradable primavera, todo el mundo en el cuarto se relajo disfrutando de un grandioso clima que llegaba a relajar de inmediato.-bueno, Licenciada quiero pedirle que si me hace el favor de comunicarle a mi padrino si puede venir a la sala de conferencia.

Hinata salio del lugar, no sin antes sentirse manoseada por uno de los empleados, evito la discusión y salio rápidamente del lugar; espero 10 minutos disimulando no escuchar esas frases como "la licenciada se cae de buena" "este nuevo parece un pichón" "es un grandísimo patán, no durara" soporto mucho de los insultos manteniendo su dulce sonrisa.- muy bien caballeros, espero que estén cómodos por que…

Giro la perilla al lado contrario dejándose sentir la poderosa calefacción del lugar, esa deliciosa brisa fue sustituida por un sofocante calor que agregado con el calor del área de producción y la de calderas al otro lado, era un horno que asaba a los presentes, la puerta era de gran tecnología que tenia cerradura magnética, Naruto encontró el mando y cerró la puerta condenando a los trabajadores a sentir el infierno terrenal.- se les acabo la pinche suerte y la comodidad jijos de la chingada, me escucharan todo a lo que diga y acataran todo lo que mande, nadie sale de esta sala hasta dejar en claro a lo que vengo a hacer en la compañía… ¿entendieron bola de cabrones?

-¡esta loco! ¡Está loco!- grito uno de ellos.- está yendo muy lejos con esta broma.

-creo que me pase.- volvió a abrir la puerta magnética, la luz verde indicaba la salvación para algunos, salieron y Naruto sonrió alegre.- quien salga por esa puerta… automáticamente esta despedido.

Un pequeño, diminuto frió entre sus cuerpos calientes los detuvo antes de cruzar el lumbral, tan sádico y extremista era este ingeniero que los ponía en una sala que los podía matar de un momento a otro.

-Bueno.-reanudo Naruto, evidente que no era humano por qué no sudaba para nada a pesar de su traje tan grueso, se sentó en el escritorio y agarro uno de sus cigarros y fumo tranquilamente aportando un poco mas de calor.- si pensaron que no duraría, que soy un patán, que soy un pichón… les juro que no saben nada, pero si, la licenciada se cae de buena… haber cabrones les voy a decir mis planes a futuro, si no alzan la voz cuando lo pida también están despedidos… ¡está claro!

-¡entendido! –contestaron fuerte y claro los acalorados presentes.

-muy bien que me hayan comprendido, porque conmigo se los carga el payaso.

Mientras tanto Sasuke salía de la oficina principal de Sarutobi con una extraña expresión de seriedad, en su rostro, camino a pocos pasos hasta una esquina donde se topaba con la licenciada Hinata que tenía prisa.

-Hinata.-dijo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sasuke-kun.-estaba muy preocupada.- ¿no se encuentra Jiraiya-sama en las empresas? Llevo rato buscándole.

-el salio a un negocio importante.-contesto.- yo también estoy buscando a alguien.

-¿a quien?

-Uzumaki.-ese apellido exalto a Hinata.- ¿sabes si esta en la empresa? Me han pedido que le informe sobre un recorte de personal, tiene que deshacerse de la mitad del personal de su área.

-yo… yo…

-entonces esta aquí y sabes donde.-dedujo.

Tenia pena de decirlo pero abrió la boca.- en tu sala de conferencias.

El moreno quedo en silencio su expresión de molestia se hizo presente.- ¡que hace el en mi sala de conferencias!

-Le advertí que no entrara en ella.- contesto en tono sumiso.- pero prometió que la dejara como tal.

Sasuke con un mal presentimiento salio corriendo a hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo, corrió a través de las áreas hasta llegar a la mencionada sala, abrió la puerta y el aire caliente le dio de lleno en la cara, no podía creer lo que veía, muchos de esos hombres casi al borde del desmayo, mientras que Naruto se terminaba su cigarro.

-¡que diablos estas haciendo desquiciado! –Sasuke estaba furioso.

-que bueno que llegas Sasuke.- sonrió y camino hacia el termostato regresando a la temperatura normal.- estaba por ir a preguntarte si la empresa requiere un recorte de personal.

-eso quería tratar contigo.-contesto malhumorado.- la empresa requiere que despidas a 20 técnicos y… ¿Por qué solo hay 15 personas aquí? ¿No se supone que estaban en junto con todos?

Una ultima sonrisa y se dispuso a retirarse.- mañana quiero que vengan a las 6:00 am, el que llegue tarde… esta despedido, así que si no quiere levantarse temprano, pues quédese en la cama, el Ingeniero Uchiha es testigo de ello.

Sasuke pensó que estaba desquiciado al ver como su figura desaparecía entre los demás trabajadores.- ¿que diablos estará planeando este desquiciado?

**N/A:**

No he podido actualizar por problemas internos (la culpa es de todos u.u)

Y pido disculpas por no contestar los review que me han enviado, son todos muy lindos, ahora les pregunto ¿quieren que les responda por interno o prefieren aquí en las notas de autor?

Desde el siguiente capítulo –espero no tardar ni una semana- responderé los comentarios, no dejen de enviármelos, me encanta leer lo que opinan de esta gran historia escrita por Mercis.

Att. Fem-Mercis 3


	3. La filosofía del pendejo

**La Filosofía Del Pendejo**

5:30 a.m. el cielo oscuro se mostraba en todo su gran resplandor, el clima agradable y sin tráfico era de lo mejor cuando Sasuke conducía por la ciudad… su hora de trabajo… las 8:00 a.m. entonces ¿qué hacía levantado tan temprano si faltaba 2 horas y media para su entrada? Era la inseguridad que tenía sobre ese nuevo ingeniero llamado Naruto ¿estaba loco acaso? Bueno, eso hasta que arribó a las empresas Saru, lógico que no había ni un automóvil en el estacionamiento a excepción de lo que parecía un Nissan usado color blanco que de inmediato le dio mucha risa.

-vaya cacharro conduce el Ingeniero.-comentario y risa que fueron silenciados por una pequeña fila de 6 trabajadores que estaba en la puerta, miro su reloj y eran ya las 5:59 a.m. vaya que si en verdad estaba amenazando o solo diciendo disparates; los estacionamientos exclusivos donde sitúo su amado corvette negro y fue con los trabajadores, no les dirigió la palabra por su orgullo y el título que ostentaba, fue a la puerta para entrar… ¡pero no tenía la llave! ¡Como paso esto! La desesperación del Ingeniero era evidente en los trabajadores vestidos de uniforme, camisa blanca con el logotipo de la empresa, pantalón azul y gorra con logotipo que contenían la risa, pero por temor al despido sí que la contenían.

-demonios ¡no puede ser cierto! ¡Yo nunca olvido las llaves!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió enfrente de él, esa figura que a solo un día de conocerla le aborrecía, Naruto estaba en la puerta con singular sonrisa.- ¡buenos días! -Saludo con ánimos.

-Naruto ¿Cómo entraste a las empresas si no tienes las llaves?

-claro que las tengo.- le mostró el juego de 5 llaves… las llaves de Sasuke lógico.

-¡ladrón! –Acuso el moreno arrebatándole las llaves.- no tienes derecho a…

-¿quieres pasar o no? –Naruto dejo la puerta abierta en ese momento entraron los trabajadores y cerraron la mencionada, Naruto recorría con singular pisar la empresa hasta el domo principal ¿se sentía muy bien el rubio acaso?

-puede que sea cierto… -se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿qué puede que sea cierto? –pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto regreso la mirada.- ¿siempre eres quien llega primero? ¿No te sientes el dios del lugar? Me dan ganas de bailar un rock and roll en la empresa solo con los calzoncillos.

-enfermo.

Guardo silencio hasta llegar al domo donde empezaron a escucharse ruidos en los conductos de aire acondicionado de la empresa, nadie podía entender o explicar lo que ocurría con ello, que había arriba… Naruto tranquilo como si no escuchase nada, él tenía la respuesta en ese día tan radical que transcurría.

-qué pasa con los conductos.- Indago el ingeniero Uchiha.- ese sonido no me gusta, de seguro que les hiciste algo que tendrá repercusiones a futuro.

-¿los conductos? –Naruto siguió caminando.- no he subido a los conductos, lo juro… creo que es la rata que está merodeando.

-¿no te cansas de decir estupidez tras estupidez?

Naruto frunció el ceño y ofreció su respuesta muy desganadamente.- ¿y tú no te cansas de fastidiar tras fastidiar?

Era muy divertido como Naruto le sacaba canas verdes a Sasuke con sus comentarios y las acciones de hacía, esos silenciosos trabajadores solo disfrutaban como lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-es mejor que te calles.-Sugirió Sasuke.- solo contaminas mi cerebro con tu inmunda educación.

-por cierto Sasuke… -apunto al techo… ya estaba en la bodega.- no me gusta que me acosen, así que vete a tu área.

Camino unos pocos pasos hacia el área del control de calidad sin embargo… -recuerdo que ayer no te quedaste a la hora del almuerzo, los ingenieros tenemos una cafetería en el edificio de administración, creo que no debí decirte, después de todo con tus acciones te despedirán… -Sasuke volvió a sus pasos.

-Sasuke.- se detuvo y observo a un Naruto callado y serio, su expresión indicaba que era de suma importancia que le escuchase, intentaba decirle algo… algo importante y vital para su relación, con su elegante tono y cordial pose le dijo.- ¡chinga tu madre! A mí no me despiden.

-¡que dijiste!

-¡Buena suerte!

-que sujeto tan cobarde y vulgar.- salió de ese lugar cuya fetidez no aguantaba más, al ver como abandonaba el sitio, Naruto se hecho a carcajear enfrente de los trabajadores que querían contener la risa.

-es malo contenerse la risa, vamos ríanse.-dijo Naruto a sus subordinados.

Los trabajadores miraron la bodega, estaba muy limpia de lo que anteriormente se veía ¿alguien la ordeno acaso?

-¿Ingeniero… usted sabe quién hizo la limpieza?

-fui yo.- contesto orgulloso.- aunque falta mucho por hacer, bueno les explicare algo muy interesante, revise las nóminas de la empresa, en realidad sí que es una miseria lo que pagan aquí, así que como solo cuento con 6 trabajadores pues, será mejor esforzarnos al máximo, confió en que darán todo en el trabajo, dejemos limpio este sitio, al 100%.

-¿y cuando se supone que reparemos el equipo del día? -Pregunto el mismo trabajador.

Naruto lo miro de reojo, su cara de aburrido y su coleta de caballo.- aun no es hora de trabajar con labores de la empresa… creo que tu nombre es Mara Shikamaru.

-Nara.-corrigió.- Nara Shikamaru.

-creo que deberías presentarnos.-sugirió el tipo de corte de cabello extraño.- mi nombre es Rock Lee, Técnico en línea blanca.

-Nara Shikamaru, Técnico en refrigeración.

El siguiente, uno de aspecto feroz.- Inuzuka Kiba, técnico en aire acondicionado.

Siguió otro de piel pálida.- solo Sai… técnico en línea blanca.

-como tu piel.-agrego Naruto.- el siguiente.

-Akimichi Chouji.- se presentó el más gordo de todos.- técnico en refrigeración.

-tan pesado como los refrigeradores… -después miro al último.

-Sabaku no Kankuruo.- el ultimo.- técnico en aire acondicionado.

Sonrió.- 2 de cada técnico, bueno… confió que son los mejores del lugar.

El silencio sobrevino después del comentario que puso pálido a Naruto, se estremeció, ese imponente ingeniero sintió miedo por primera vez.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de experiencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen en la empresa? –sabía que escucharía malas respuestas.

Solo 2 meses de estadía en las empresas Saru, eran los menos experimentados del lugar, cosa que se dio media vuelta.- ¡Chingada madre! ¡Puta suerte! ¡Me carga la verga! ¡Perra vida! ¡Que pendejo Salí! ¡Debí investigar más! ¡Dios mío por que seré tan idiota!

-¿Dónde quedo su imponencia Ingeniero? –Pregunto Shikamaru irónico.- en mi opinión, no parece ingeniero, solo parece un vulgar técnico como nosotros.

-ese es una ventaja… -Naruto sonrió de nuevo.- también fui técnico antes de recibir el papel, seré un ingeniero de papel pero soy un técnico de corazón, otra cosa… no me gusta las formalidades, me gusta más que seamos naturales, por ejemplo Kiba… si no fuera tu jefe y te digiera chinga tu madre… ¿qué dirías?

-contestaría de igual modo, eso es lógico.

-¡Chinga tu madre!

-¡la tuya Puto! –después callo en silencio temiendo de una posible trampa.

-Ven que fácil.-no había consecuencias por tal insulto, Naruto camino hacia una de las lavadoras que estaba en espera de servicio, había ahí un libro de color que le gustaba mucho a Naruto.- bueno ahora que estamos mejor ahora… les platicare mi forma de trabajar, con mis antiguos empleados y mis jefes trabajaron así conmigo, es una gran filosofía que les impresionara al momento de escucharla.

-¿y cuál es esa filosofía?

Alzo los brazos y los agito para dar misticismo a su presentación, era una gran filosofía para él y la tenía muy en mente por su mentor en la empresa pasada.- "la filosofía del pendejo" –anuncio con furor y alegría, claro que los empleados lo tomaron en broma.

-¿esa es su gran filosofía? –se preguntaron todos.

-recuerden esto… todos somos unos pendejos en el mundo.- comenzó su explicación.- más que nada es que nadie acepta ser un pendejo, por que se creen perfectos y yo no me salvo, debí investigar más de quienes estarían en mi equipo, en conclusión… soy un pendejo, ahora sé que me equivoque y prometo no volver a hacer semejante estupidez, aunque claro haré otros errores en la vida que me marque de pendejo ¿ustedes se aceptan como pendejos?

Todos se miraron mutuamente, Rock Lee dio un paso al frente.- hace 2 semanas arruine la mercancía por estar mirando a Sakura-san, fue un milagro que no me despidiesen.

-eres un pendejo por calenturiento.-señalo Naruto-. Pero ya nunca volviste a cometer el mismo error.

-hace 5 días.-Chouji dio un paso al frente.- me electrocute por que no sabía sobre un cable, me habían advertido y lo ignore.

-pendejo por ser ignorante al igual que yo, yo también tuve ese problema, por eso hay que asegurarse antes.

Y como un vil confesionario, estos descubrieron sus errores, se sintieron libres de toda culpa que cargaban y sabían que la volverían a fracasar, sin embargo esta vez sabían lo que les prepararía.

-gracias a Sócrates.- anuncio Naruto.

-¿desde cuándo Sócrates es un pendejo? –pregunto Sai.

-desde que dijo "lo único que se… es que no se nada" es un pendejo por ignorante, no crean que esta extraña filosofía fue inventada por mí, sino que esta vulgar psicología está respaldada por uno de los filósofos más grandes de la historia, y si no lo saben es que son unos…

-¡pendejos! –las risas llegaron al grupo parecía que había quedado todo claro.

-en pocas palabras.- Shikamaru medito esas palabras.- es una filosofía de perfección, sabes que te equivocaras en algún momento y te empeñas a evitar a equivocarte, cuando el error se da, el individuo trata de enmendar su fallo y trata de aprender a no volver a errar de nuevo ¿cierto?

Se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho.- bueno, puedo contar con ustedes… son las 6:45 así que faltan 2 horas con 15 minutos para la entrada, así que limpien lo que falta del almacén, déjelo presentable cuando regrese.

-Naruto.- se notaba el cambio en Kiba, se le había quitado la inhibición.- a nosotros nos pagan por reparar línea blanca, no por limpiar almacenes.

-a mí no me dan dinero por traerles comida.-señalo una hielera.- sé que no tuvieron tiempo de comer así que les traje un refrigerio; tampoco a mí me pagan por limpiar almacenes, pero es nuestra área de trabajo, además no estamos trabajando, todavía no es la hora de eso, así que sean niños buenos y limpien lo que falta, mi oficina ya está ordenada así que no se preocupen por ello, suerte.

-Creo que no has tomado en cuenta la situación que estás.-comento Sai.- ¿qué harás con los demás empleados? Piensan que te despedirán y ellos obtendrán de nuevo su trabajo.

-a chingar su madre los demás.-contesto furioso.- tengo un as en la manga… no se preocupen, no por nada soy el mejor en lo que hago, si me buscan, estaré en los conductos de aire acondicionado, necesito aire fresco, les dejo todo el trabajo.

Eso no tenía mucho sentido… si quería aire acondicionado… debió encerrarse en su oficina que tenía tal sistema refrescante, cayeron en la discusión durante un largo tiempo mientras tomaban algo de comida y bebidas de la hielera de Naruto, había comida para 15 personas, justo las que sobraron ayer en la conferencia; voltearon la mirada en busca de su benefactor jefe pero Naruto había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

-que haremos entonces.-dijo Chouji.- me cae bien ese ingeniero.

-bueno.- Shikamaru abrió su botella de jugo.- sabemos que se hará un desastre en este día, y el buen Naruto será despedido, al menos podemos limpiar este desastre de bodega… Naruto… "él que limpio la bodega", solo así será reconocido en su único día de trabajo, que problemático se vuelve todo.

-¿recuerdas que dijo que tenía un as en la manga? –Dijo Kankurou.- estaba muy seguro de ello.

-no sé qué tipo de as en la manga tenga… pero tendrá que ser un par de ases para que se libre de la controversia que vendrá después, bueno… manos a la obra.


	4. La agradable turba¡A chinga!

9:00 am. El tráfico era brutal en la ciudad de Konoha, era la hora pico donde las avenidas principales se congestionaban de trabajadores responsables que se dirigían a su trabajo, entre ellos un mercedes blanco se dirigía a las empresas Saru para su administración, en efecto, el viejo Sautobi que iba en el asiento de atrás revisando unos documentos, como jefe no tenía el lujo de estar holgazaneando, era el dueño de una de las empresas más exitosas del país shinobi, miraba los automóviles y los demás transeúntes con cierta tristeza y melancolía, como si buscase algo entre ellos.

-¿está pensando en él Sarutobi-sama? –hizo una pregunta el chofer cordialmente.

Abrió un poco la boca dejando escapar un suspiro.- me duele pensar en él, hace tiempo que no le veo ¿cómo estará? ¿Tienes familia Teshu? Son contadas las veces que platicamos y compartimos penas.

-tiene razón señor.- respondió.- escucho todo lo que usted guste platicar Sarutobi-sama ¿quiere compartir algo hay?

Meneo la cabeza horizontalmente.- mejor concéntrate en el frente Teshu, ahora tengo una compañía que salvar, no es momento para sentimentalismos baratos, por la radio quiero escuchar las noticias.

-como ordene señor.- cumplió sus deseos, el trayecto era muy tranquilo a pesar de los escandalosos claxon de otros conductores, no parecía gran cosa para él y sus asuntos de negocios que aguardaban en la empresa, iba disfrutando cosas agradables mientras llegaba a su empresa, agradables noticias, agradable clima, agradable sol, agradable música, agradable cielo azul, agradable brisa, agradable turba furiosa afuera de su empresa… ¡a chinga! ¿Qué tiene de agradable una turba furiosa molesta afuera de su empresa? ¿Qué hacia esa turba furiosa ahí? Los reconoció de inmediato, los técnicos estaban casi echando la puerta abajo.

-¡qué diablos hacen los técnicos en la puerta! –miro su reloj que marcaba las 9:38 a.m. Se supone que ellos tienen su hora de entrada a las 9 a.m. Puntual, pero ¿que los hacia enfurecer a estos ahora? –que habrá pasado, ahora es un gran problema y estamos con muchas más importantes que nos tienen entre la espada y la pared, dios.

Se estaciono cercas de ellos quienes posaban la mirada en el automóvil, el jefe salió de su cómodo automóvil y ordeno el silencio absoluto entre ellos.

-¿alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasa aquí? –se impuso Sarutobi ante todos.

-el nuevo ingeniero ordeno al guardia prohibirnos la entrada, dice que estamos despedidos, esta demente ese sujeto.

Ordeno al guardia abrir la entrada al edificio administrativo, está muy molesto para que le echasen a perder la mañana tan agradable que tenía, tan mala crisis que pasaba la empresa y ahora esto esta maldita turba que sonreía socarronamente en conclusión Naruto ya valió madres en la empresa, marcharon hasta el área de control de calidad, estaban en busca del ingeniero Sasuke que estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos.

-ingeniero venga conmigo.

Salió de la comodidad de su oficina a atender a su jefe, lo primero que vio fue a la turba de técnicos que no se le hacía sorpresa al ingeniero.

-parece que el ingeniero Uzumaki esta despedido.

-explique ingeniero Uchiha, que paso con estos hombres.

Alzo la ceja en alto y puso una cara de aborrecimiento.- tengo serias quejas sobre ese sujeto, es un maleducado y vulgar, tomo mi sala de conferencias para convertirlo en un horror, torturo a los trabajadores con tanto sadismo… también el sistema del aire acondicionado no sirve, ponerlo en una potencia máxima lo daño por completo, ese mediocre esta desquiciado, solo vino a destruir la paz de mi área, me robo las llaves de la empresa y nos prohibió la entrada a la bodega, me temo que no es nada productivo lo que hace ahí dentro.

-no diga más ingeniero.- interrumpió el jefe.- acompáñeme hay que ponerlo en el lugar que se merece ese intento fallido de profesional… en la calle.

Liderados por Sarutobi, Sasuke y la horda de trabajadores ansiosos de ver cómo le volaban la cabeza al rubio, si, el ingeniero de pacotilla seria despedido y humillado en ese mismo instante, lo que esperaban todos, donde el patán se volvía más patán y que suerte encontrarlo justo antes de entrar en la bodega, estaba ahí en la puerta sosteniendo una botella de agua.

-¡alto ahí demente! –Gruño Sarutobi que lo tomada del hombre impidiéndole la entrada a su área de labores, Naruto reacciono, dio media vuelta y avisto a todo ese mini pelotón de gente que le seguía.

-por lo general se dice "buenos días" -corrigió Naruto.- vaya que…

-usted está despedido señor Uzumaki, su negligencia laboral es terrible, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan incompetente como usted, y vaya que demostró ser un grandísimo idiota, pensé que por ser recomendado por Jiraiya seria más de fiar pero no lo quiero verlo a usted o algún rastro de su presencia aquí en la empresa.

Todos se burlaban del ingeniero Naruto al momento, era un gran bochorno para él, se le estaba acabando el mundo, necesitaba llorar, era un patán, que humillación lo sometieron, quería morirse… eso sería la reacción correcta, pero Naruto solo movió los labios y se rasco la cabeza.

-está bien me voy.- ¿lo tomo a bien? O ¿solo se hacia el fuerte enfrente de todos? no le perjudico en absoluto aquel momento tan deshonroso.- por mí no hay problema.

-ya terminamos lo que pediste Naruto.- se escuchó una voz en el Wakie Talkie que tenía en la cintura.

-excelente Shikamaru.- contesto como si aún estaba trabajando.- pueden abrir la bodega, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-estas ignorando lo que sucede ¿verdad? –Sasuke se le enfrento con menuda alegría.- sabía que solo eras un mediocre, un hablador; siéntete avergonzado de tu desastrosa marca que llevaras en la espalda, ahora mismo daré conocer este horrible suceso a todas las empresas, te volverás un mendigo, un pobre diablo y vaya que lo disfruto mucho.

El rubio acerco su mano en el pomo de la puerta.- pareces niña, se ve que no sabes nada ingeniero, abrió la puerta y entraron en la bodega… o ¿estaba en otra parte? No parecía la bodega habitual que era antes, estaba ordenada, muy limpia, los productos que antes estaban por acá se la chingada ahora se encontraban bien acomodadas en un rincón de la bodega, nunca se vio tan espaciosa la susodicha que tantos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-por dios que paso aquí.

En ese momento Sai llegaba con unos papeles en la mano hacia Naruto.- ya están acomodadas como sugeriste Naruto, las maquinas pendientes por servicio están en la sección A, las pendiente por refacción están en la sección B y las de servicio terminado en la C.

Tomó el documento como si aún estuviese trabajando.- perfecto, ahora tenemos más espacio para nuevas secciones ¿algún problema mientras no estuve? ¿Alguna que no entrara en garantía?

-solo una… encontré monedas en la bomba de agua que provoco la falla, aunque con el tiempo, el sarro podía romper las aspas.

-¿solo una? Perfecto, es marcada como falla del cliente solo explícale que este servicio tendrá que pagar por la pieza y la mano de obra, explícale que la garantía aun es válida pero para la próxima, una falla similar se dará por cancelada la garantía pórtate amable aun que te diga mamada y media.

-entiendo.- se retiró de nuevo a sus labores.

-espera.-Naruto lo detuvo al instante.- manda a todos a hablar, necesito decirles algo importante.

Se fue a cumplir su labor y dio de nuevo la cara al viejo Sarutobi.- solo deme tiempo para tomar mis cosas.- solo agarro su hielera.- solo me falta tomar algo mío y enseguida me retiro.

Los 6 trabajadores se presentaron enfrente del ingeniero que había puesto todo en su lugar en tan solo un día, era un gran trabajo que ningún ingeniero se atrevió a hacer pero era una lástima su manera de actuar.

-creo que este es el fin.- dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad, la voz no se le quebraba ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este? ¿No captaba el ambiente que lo rodeaba? ¿No notaba las sonrisas socarronas que lo acosaban? – nos vemos, me alegra que la bodega este impecable, vaya que bien quedo la bodega.

-lo lamento Señor Uzumaki.- Sarutobi se mantenía firme.- es asombroso lo que hizo con la bodega y la forma de dirigirla pero no puedo ignorar el hecho que usted ha actuado mal, despidió trabajadores indiscriminadamente, descompuso el sistema de aire acondicionado de la sala de conferencias del ingeniero Sasuke, debo pedirle que se retire y no vuelva.

-bien.- saco el Walkie Talkie de nuevo y apachurro el botón.- Rata, nos vamos, ya valimos camote en la empresa.

-no mames cabrón.-se escuchó molesto el comunicador.- no me vengas con mamadas wey.

-¡baja de los putos ductos! –Ordeno furioso.- ya nos chingamos bájate por la escalera de la bodega.

-es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes las pelotas congeladas.

-¡Baja de una puta vez! ¡Ah chingada madre!

-¿qué diablos está diciendo señor Uzumaki? –Sarutobi lo marca de loco.- esta demente ¿con quién está hablando?

Naruto presto atención.- dijo que me fuera con todo lo mío… no me puedo ir sin "la rata"

-"¿la rata?" –Pensó Sasuke sospechoso.- "sabía que no me daba buena espina ese sonido"

-¡ahí va el agua! –grito la voz misteriosa que dejo a Sarutobi pasmado, vieron un pie, pateaba la rendija que caía estrepitosamente lejos de perjudicar, ese joven salió de los conductos congelado, su piel estaba azul del frio, su cabello negro y gélido.

-dios no pude ser.- Sarutobi empalideció al ver a ese joven entumecido que le decían "la rata" sus facciones que se le eran inolvidables, contuvo esas emociones encontradas, sus manos sudaban y temblaban de manera que Sasuke lo notaba, cada cosas que hacia Naruto era de mal agüero para el… viejo solo le miro hasta que el joven le dio la mirada, quedo incrédulo al verle a los ojos.

-imposible… no puede ser el…

-¡Konohamaru!

* * *

Hola yo soy la nueva encargada de subir los fics de Mercis ya que la anterior carecía de tiempo

Un gusto

Disfruten la lectura


	5. La rata

Vaya sorpresa se había llevado el viejo Sarutobi al ver a Konohamaru del lado del Ingeniero Uzumaki Naruto ¿Qué hacía con él? ¿Por qué?

-el ruco.-dijo el joven.- no le he visto en un largo tiempo.

El joven se acerco y le abrazo con fuerza y felicidad, la sonrisa derrochaba gran afecto a su antiguo familiar, en cambio Sarutobi estaba estupefacto de que sintiera tal muestra de simpatía delante de las mirada atónitas que no comprendían la situaciones, en especial Sasuke que ya tenía previsto una baja artimaña del rubio.

-¿qué haces con el ingeniero Uzumaki? –Pregunto sin que la sorpresa se le haya pasado.- desapareciste de nuestra familia hace tiempo y te encuentro con este…

-¿es tu abuelo? –Quedo Naruto boquiabierto.- vaya que el mundo es pequeño.

Sasuke interfirió.- eso no tiene relevancia, que haces con el nieto de Sarutobi-sama.

-haber… haber… haber…- el joven suspiro.- que hago con el Naruto… pues prácticamente trabajo para él, aun que es buen mamon y me pone en la línea de fuego, no me arrepiento, aprendo mucho de él, ya esta reparado el sistema de aire acondicionado.

Sarutobi miro como el ingeniero rubio se le colocaba por el hombro.- me despido, aquí.- después miro hacia el joven.- vámonos Rata, ya valimos madre aquí en esta empresa.

-que mala onda.- chasqueo los dedos y paso por un lado de su viejo ancestro.- nos vemos ruco, nos retachamos con la ruca de Tsunade.

Camino por un lado del atónito veterano que solo los vea pasar por la puerta, tan tranquilos y seguros que cruzaban el lumbral y más cuando menciono a Tsunade que lo dejo pálido del susto, el rubio y el joven se abrían paso entre la bulla y la deshonra que recibía de los presentes, afrontándoles con menuda sonrisa y orgullo era la gran felicidad en la bodega…

-Ingeniero Uzumaki.-gruño Sarutobi.- usted no irá a ningún lado por que estará trabajando con nosotros, pienso que tengo que darle una segunda oportunidad.

Las risas se silenciaron en la enorme bodega por la repentina decisión que había tomado el venerable.

-decídase de una buena vez que no estoy para bromitas.- vocifero.- eso de que estas despedido y después no… aburre.

-tenga por seguro que ahora más que nada quiero que esté con nosotros en la empresa.- puso el orgullo en alto.- espero grandes hazañas por su parte ingeniero Uzumaki, sin embargo tengo que darle a pensar que no debió actuar de manera imprudente, considere en volver a contratar a estos trabajadores.

-madres.- contesto.- esos trabajadores no tienen ni pizca de actitud, solo tengo con los 6 y la rata, hablando de la rata ¿pueden contratarlo? Es muy bueno y no lo digo porque es mi achichintle, si no que se merece la oportunidad, en la guerra prefiero a cinco leones que a quinientas ovejas, si no le importa, quiero trabajar con lo que tengo.

-no sea tan pesado Ingeniero Uzumaki.- reprocho el moreno que se decepcionaba de las decisiones del viejo.- ¿está diciendo que puede levantar el área de servicios con los peores trabajadores y un descono…

-acepto sus condiciones Ingeniero Uzumaki.-rio plácidamente Sarutobi dejando a todos con la boca abierta.- ingeniero Uchiha, pídale a la licenciada Hyuuga que les de su liquidación.

Pasado el tiempo, los pobres trabajadores quedaron sin trabajo pero con una buena liquidación, Sasuke necesitaba las respuestas que habían salvado al ingeniero rubio de su trágico fracaso laboral, así que tomo un largo sorbo de aire y abrió las puertas de la oficina principal, ahí estaba con una pila de documentos sin revisar, su sonrisa indicaba que estaba complacido por algo, tuvo que interrumpir su sueño.

-Sarutobi-sama, necesitamos hablar.

-oh! Sasuke –se veía amable.- toma asiento, estoy ocupado pero ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

-debió haber echado al zoquete a la calle.

Sarutobi levanto la mirada.- ¿te refieres al Ingeniero Uzumaki?

-sí, ese idiota ¿no comprendo como usted se doblega al verle la cara a ese joven de cabellos negros?

-¿mi nieto Konohamaru? Me alegra verlo y mira que le fue bien.

-¿no entiende señor? –Sasuke estaba molesto.- solo lo manipulo para que el, se quedara con el trabajo, utilizando a un familiar suyo… ¡y usted no se dio cuenta!

-Claro que me di cuenta.- se levanto de su cómodo asiento y camino hacia el ventanal.- pero ignoras mi relación con mi nieto, no se atrevía a hablarme, era un vago que siempre se metía en problemas, riñas y enfrentamientos ¡un bueno para nada! Konohamaru era la oveja negra de la familia Sarutobi, lo vimos como un caso perdido pero… ahora que lo encontré, parecía más maduro, aun que no haya cambiado su lenguaje tan indecente.

-proveniente de ese incompetente.- añadió.

-Puede ser.- estaba complacido y sonriente.- creo que alguien que puede darle futuro a un caso perdido, puede ganarse el respeto de todos ¿no lo crees así Sasuke? Anda ve a comer algo, es tiempo que descanses, has estado trabajando en innumerables diseños para nuestro próximo modelo de línea blanca.

Salió por la puerta no sin antes.- Sasuke.- dio media vuelta y avisto al viejo.- puede ser que permita que el ingeniero Uzumaki trabaje aquí… no bajes la guardia, alguien que recomienda Jiraiya es un potencial elemento en nuestras empresas.

-no creo en esas patrañas.- salió y cerró la puerta, el silencio tenía un efecto relajante en Sarutobi que volvía a sonreír complacido.

-Itachi fue recomendado por Jiraiya.

En cuanto a Sasuke, que iba saliendo de la oficina principal, avisto de primeras a Hinata que llevaba prisa hacia el sector laboral (domo) con una expresión de angustia y fatiga que parecía que se desmayaría de inmediato.

-Hinata.- llamo el moreno, la mujer presto atención a su novio Sasuke.

-hola Sasuke, buenos días.-saludo con cordialidad, pero en tono de fatiga y falta de aire.- tengo un asunto importante que atender con el ingeniero Uzumaki.

-¿de qué se trata? –se notaba lo celoso y preocupado que estaba.- ¿porque tienes que ir con ese perdedor?

Bajo la cabeza un poco sumisa.- pedí referencias sobre el… y…

-de seguro es un patán.

-al contrario.- le enseño un reporte muy claro de su desempeño que provoco una gran palidez en el moreno, mas bien no era una recomendación, era una ovación a todo pulmón, muy respetado en su antiguo empleo e impecable labor que llevo ahí, aun que levemente manchado con indisciplina.

Sasuke volvió en si.- su jefe debió ser un patan.

-Te vuelves a equivocar Sasuke-kun.- defendió de nuevo.- su jefe… -trago saliva.- más bien jefa es nuestra clienta con mas carácter que tenemos, su jefa fue Tsunade-sama y sabes que es muy estricta, cuando le hable de Naruto-kun… ella dijo que éramos unos tontos si lo dejábamos ir, se escuchaba muy animada y feliz de que estuviera en las grandes ligas.

-¿qué hay del Konohamaru? –indago más interesado.

-¿el nuevo? –Saco otro documento.- dicen que es muy bueno, tiene 3 años como técnico y es su protegido, más bien su mano derecha, tiene actitud de trabajo y por eso es su trabajador más fiable.

Movió la cabeza.- tendré que hacerle frente ¿y dónde está el? Quiere verle.

Bajo deprimentemente la cabeza.- solo queda la mitad de tiempo de nuestro descanso… lamentablemente.

- desapareció.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo. Disfruten


	6. Esas viejas relaciones

1:30 pm. Las oficinas tan frescas no podía sofocar ese extraño sentimiento incomodo que pasaban Hinata y Sasuke, la repentina desaparición del Ingeniero Uzumaki era tan extraña pero a la vez peligrosa pues nunca deben dejar a un hombre muy peculiar rondando con libertad aquellos lugares.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? –Sasuke aún no podía digerir tal comentario.- no logro comprender tal tontería.

-te recuerdo amor, que solo no se ha presentado a la comedor principal de la mesa directiva, no se ha aparecido desde el descanso, debe estar en su área aun laborando ¿estás seguro que le mencionaste donde debía tomar el descanso?

-se lo dije muy claro, en el edificio de administración es donde nos veríamos.-reprocho el moreno.- iré a buscar a ese tonto.

-espero que encuentres al Ingeniero Uzumaki lo más pronto posible.

-¿Mencionaron a Uzumaki? –Los interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos, su traje de secretaria, cabellera rubia y ojos miel eran extraños en la empresa seguida por otra mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azabaches, nunca había visto tal mujer por estos lugares, se acercó imponente hacia el moreno que aún estaba estupefacto.- ¿aquí trabaja el Ingeniero Uzumaki Naruto? Mencionaron a Uzumaki ¿verdad? Espero no haberme equivocado.

-bienvenida sea. –Saludo cordial Sasuke que estrechaba su mano.- Ingeniero Uchiha Sasuke a sus órdenes… ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Esta apretó aceptando su invitación, sin embargo se excedió de fuerza destrozado los dedos a Sasuke.- ¿se ha olvidado de mí, Ingeniero Sasuke? Soy la dueña de las mueblerías Katsuyu, ingeniero de pacotilla.

-discúlpela ingeniero –ofreció la otra mujer su mano en son de paz.- soy la licenciada Shizune, trabajo para Tsunade-sama desde hace un largo tiempo, está molesta porque no hemos encontrado a Naruto-san en las posibles empresas donde será contratado, sin embargo ustedes le han contratado ¿verdad?

-aquí es donde le hemos contratado.-comento Hinata.- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, licenciada al igual que usted, sin embargo, sentimos informarle que ignoramos el paradero del ingeniero Uzumaki, no se ha presentado en el comedor principal.

-¿tienen una cafetería para los empleados? –Pregunto Shizune sabiendo donde se encontraba.- tiene un extraño método de hacer las cosas.

1:00 media hora antes, el silbido de la hora de lunch se escuchaba por todo el domo, todos los trabajadores se dirigían a la sala donde se les entregaban los alimentos, en especial un grupo que pasaba y era repudiados por los demás trabajadores de la empresa, caminaba sin prestar atención a esos disgustos que hacían sin embargo ellos se sentaban en el rincón.

-nunca me acostumbrare a esto, que problemático.- comento uno de ellos llevándose el cucharon a la boca.- esto es de todos los días.

-pero hoy no es un día común.- golpeo Chouji su hombro.- venimos más temprano de lo usual, limpiamos el nefasto almacén y tenemos un nuevo jefe.

-hablando del jefe.- Kankurou parecía un emocionado.- ese tonto sí que la monto en grande, va a destruir la empresa.

-no te emociones por poco Kankurou.-comento Shikamaru.- ese ingeniero solo es un grandísimo patán, solo tuvo suerte de que no lo echaran a la calle, esa filosofía extraña que tiene, "todos somos pendejos" sé que me deje llevar pero yo no soy un pendejo, el sí que lo es.

-puede escucharte Shikamaru.- Chouji estaba temeroso.- puede que te corra.

Shikamaru alzo su cuchara en alto.- de seguro está entre los otros ingeniero y licenciados sintiéndose superiores a la bola de lacras que somos nosotros, estarán hablando de dinero, como hacernos la vida imposible y todo lo que ustedes ya saben, son unos pendejos, estar ahí en la sala gritando "Sasuke pásame el puto caviar" si debe estar haciendo las cosas.

-es más pendejo de quien habla a las espaldas de un pendejo que puede enviarte de la manera más pendeja a tu casa.

Todos se quedaron helados antes esa voz que venía de más a la esquina, su cabellera rubia y su corbata a medio aflojar era una especie de pose para él, se supone que los Ingenieros comen en un elegante comedor mientras que así decirse, los empleados comían las sobras, era increíble que la realeza compartiera mesa con los plebeyos.

-usted no debería estar aquí.-afirmo Shikamaru asombrado.

-tú no deberías llamarle pendejo a tu jefe… pendejo, por cierto.- estiro a su manos señalando al joven que estaba sentado enfrente del rubio.-él es Konohamaru, trabajara con nosotros a partir de mañana.

-que hay raza.- saludo sonriente.- soy Konohamaru, tengo 15 años… me pueden decir la rata.

-Mucho gusto.-corearon lo demás estupefactos.

-me agrada cuando las cosas salen bien.-agrego Naruto sin parar de comer.

-lo que usted está haciendo está mal.-dijo Kiba.

Naruto le miro con cierta duda.- ¿desde cuándo comer está mal? ¿La ética quiere que me muera de hambre?

-me refiero a que usted no debe estar aquí.

-¿y porque no debo estar aquí? –Pregunto con una mirada de bribón.- dime lo y me iré a otra parte.

-este, bueno.- Kiba se sintió más nervioso.- porque aquí no comen los ingenieros, ellos tienen su salón, nadie lo ha visto pero dicen que es muy elegante.

-Naruto aborrece esas cosas.- respondió la Rata.

-ahora del viejo debe estar gritando "Sasuke pásame el puto caviar"

-eso yo lo dije.- replico el aburrido.

Rieron entre todos ellos, estaba bien animada esa mesa donde todos miraban incrédulos lo bien que se habían llevado, solo eran risas, muchas risas.

-parecemos una parvada de pendejos.-anuncio Naruto.- es mejor que nos tranquilicemos porque siento que me cago de la risa.

-pero yo no soy un pendejo.- contradigo Shikamaru.- no sé de dónde saca tales cosas pero yo no lo soy.-se llevó la botella de soda a la boca y Naruto le pico las costillas, le provoco la risa haciendo que la bebida fuera expulsada a gran presión hacia el individuo que estaba enfrente de él… Kankurou.

-¡qué te pasa idiota!

-perdona Kankurou fue un accidente.

Naruto sonrió.- mira que pendejada hiciste.

-¡ya le dije que no soy un pendejo!

-pendejo obstinado entonces.

Rieron de nuevo pero con más fuerza, se escuchó tanto que volvieron a mirar a esa mesa de mala fama.

-parece que hasta los clasifica.- comento Sai.

-solo espera para ver qué clase eres.-termino sus alimentos Naruto.- por eso me gusta comer con los empleados, son más divertidos que los ingenieros, directores y licenciados… a decir verdad no me veo en una oficina todo el día revisando aburridos documentos… ya hablamos de pendejos, mejor hablemos de mujeres… tu no Rata… estas muy puberto para esto.

-que gracioso.- respondió molesto.- soy más hombre que tú.

-leer 10 revistas pornográficas en el baño no te hace tan hombre.

Risas de nuevo, miradas de nuevo.

-por cierto ingeniero ¿Cómo le gustan las chicas? –pregunto Sai interesando.

Naruto pensó.- pues… como los carros, me gustan más si tienen bolsas de aire.

-esto… Naruto-kun ¿Qué hace en el comedor de empleados? –volteo la mirada hacia la persona dueña de esa dulce voz, le miro los ojos, los cabellos, los labios y después… las bolsas de aire.

-"así me gustan" –se sintió feliz en su mundito de ingeniero.- "eso es lo que me refería"

-¿por cierto donde trabajaba antes?

No despejo la mirada de Hinata que lo tenía hipnotizado.- pues trabaje en las mueblerías Katsuyu por 2 años y medio, pero renuncie porque… ¿no recuerdo por qué? ¿Qué extraño? Pero en fin… licenciada… le han dicho cuan hermosa es usted.

-¡TARADO! –se escuchó el estruendo que trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y el puño que lo envió a una mundo de inconsciencia, quedo en el suelo medio consciente de lo que hacía y veía.

-¡QUE MADRAZO! –Corearon todos apiadándose del rubio medio muerto… incluso Hinata.

-la ruca Tsunade… -Cayó muerto al fin.- "renuncie porque tenía miedo de morir por sus porrazos"

-mira que me preocupo por él y esta galaneando, estúpido Naruto.

Paso el tiempo, era la hora de irse, los empleados se había retirado ya, en la empresa solo se encontraba Naruto, Sasuke, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata en esa sala de conferencias de Sasuke.

-¿no piensas regresar Naruto? –Preguntaba una Tsunade triste.- eres grande en las mueblerías Katsuyu, recapacítalo Naruto.

-quiero avanzar, ser grande en otras ligas vieja, no se preocupe.

Sasuke camino hacia el rubio.- No es que quiera interferir en tu vida Uzumaki, pero aquí las cosas se hacen de manera diferente, no sobrevivirás en estos ambientes.-suspiro.- si me disculpan, tengo que llamar a un especialista para que arregle el sistema de aire acondicionado de esta sala.

-si ya está arreglado.-camino hacia el termostato, giro la perilla y el fresco llego a la sala, por lo general se tardan días en arreglar ese tipo de fallas, pero se había reparado en tan solo unas horas.- mucho mejor.

-¿reparaste al aire acondicionado Naruto? –Pregunto Tsunade.- tú eras quien reparaba el nuestro en las mueblerías, no había nada que te impidiera hacer tu trabajo, nunca me preocupe de que no lo lograras, si es tu decisión… adelante, lo apoyo con gusto.

-gracias vieja.

-Shizune vámonos de aquí, caballeros, fue un gusto estar con ustedes.

El atardecer solo se miraba como ese automóvil se perdía en el horizonte, mientras Naruto le despedía con una sonrisa y la mano en alto, a lado su ayudante que le miraba con cierta duda, sentía que una bendición le había llegado en ese instante, pero no tanto porque después de todo tremendo puñetazo le propino.

-¿Naruto estás seguro de que quieres trabajar aquí? –No parece convencido aun.- es de esas empresas que no puedes cambiar con simple actitud, recuerdas lo que la ruca dijo… aun somos bien recibidos en Katsuyu.

-quiero hacerlo Rata, además que nunca retiro mi palabra y ya le dije al ingeniero Uchiha que le tumbaría la chamba… si quieres, regresa con la vieja y pídele el puesto de gerente, digo… puedes arreglar los sistemas de aire acondicionado.

-ahora que veo al ruco, no sé qué pensar, me siento tan confundido, esas viejas relaciones...

-tranquilo rata.- pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.- no es mucho lo que uno debe pensar, tenemos nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales y nuevas bellezas, disfrutemos de la marea y no hundamos el barco… naveguemos porque esto, apenas esta iniciado.

* * *

K-Reiq

Gracias por el apoyo

Rocio Hyuga

Gracias J

SawakoHyuuga

Gracias J

Noelialuna

Naruto es todo un galan J gracias

wtf

Gracias de parte del jefe

EyesGray-sama

Gracias por el comentario

Hime-Sora

Como adelanto, no no sera harem, el jefe todavía no esta tan enfermo :P

Tephie Vongola Heartfilia

Pronto te será fácil reconocer las jergas no te preocupes

Gracias :3 me esforzare mucho por cumplirles más que aún me faltan como dos meses para entrar a la U, entonces tengo mucho tiempo para ustedes J

Tratare de subir cada capítulo los sábados antes de las 6 de la tarde (el huso horario de mi país es -6 horas, o la hora de Centroamérica)

Natsuki-07

Gracias :3 estoy segura que el jefe lee todos sus comentarios

Hinata12Hyuga

Gracias :3

CotyCandy

Naru nos trae muchas sorpresas :3 espéralas

Hinata12Hyuga

Siendo mujer hay que admitir que Hinata esta buena :3 :P gracias J

Juste Rien

Gracias :3

Y gracias de nuevo por leer y aceptarme como la nueva Fem Mercis


	7. El servicio mas chingon del mundo

Paso una semana después de aquel acontecido, la empresa estuvo tranquila ante la amenazadora manera de trabajar del Ingeniero Uzumaki, era extraño como era tan normal como las veces pasadas y estaba en más duda su némesis, el ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba en la sala de conferencia sentado en la silla que reposaba en la pared, estaba de vago en ese instante hasta que entro una belleza singular que le sonreía tiernamente y miro hacia el techo a donde Sasuke avistaba unas rendijas.

-debes estar feliz de que la ventilación funcione de nuevo.

-para nada.-sin ánimos estaba.- su método no me gusta.

-¿se puede saber por qué? –Indago interesada.

Se levantó de su silla y miro de nuevo la rendija.- los sistemas de aire acondicionado son difíciles de reparar, por lo general tardan más de 15 días en repararlo.

-pero se repararon en unas horas ¿no debería darte gusto?

-no si lo reparo Uzumaki.-contesto.- ese infeliz se está luciendo mucho y me hace quedar en ridículo.

-Sasuke-kun.- tímida le nombro.- ¿recuerdas la entrevista de trabajo? Dijo que te quitaría el empleo y se esfuerza mucho, mira esto por favor.

Le mostro los documento y empalideció.- ¡cómo diablos!

Hinata sonrió.- nuestra calidad en servicios ha aumentado moderadamente, el Ingeniero Uzumaki se esfuerza mucho.

-imposible.- no podía creer lo que veía.- Ingenieros respetados han sido despedidos por no hacer progresos y este cavernícola… ¡hace mejor trabajo!

Salió de la sala de conferencias muy molesto hacia la bodega donde se encontraban los trabajadores muy ajetreados y activos en ese instante.

-¡vamos cabrones, mi abuelita trabaja mejor que ustedes!

Sasuke miro con la velocidad que trabajaban aquellos empleados, era increíble como coordinaba todo hasta que observo el porqué del éxito, en la camioneta se observaba que llevaban 4 artículos cuando eran permitido solo unos, trabajaban al mismo ritmo pero con más eficiencia.

-¡Naruto! –Grito Sasuke.- ¿puede explicarme que es eso? –señalo la camioneta.

-es una lavadora XAQ102568F65, una secadora XAQ102568H98, un refrigerador JBT682152P80 y un minisplit HBT695428L18… son los productos que elaboran en esta empresa ¿verdad? Como jefe del departamento de control de calidad deberías saber qué es lo que apruebas como maquina apta para el uso doméstico…

-no me refiero a los artículos, me refiero a la carga en las camionetas de servicio, en los estatutos de la empresa, el técnico solo debe transportar un artículo por viaje para evitar problemas de ralladuras de la pintura y así tener un óptimo seguridad en la transportación.

-sobre eso… -quedo callado.- ¿han recibido una queja de mi modo de operar? Llevo una semana haciendo lo mismo y no he recibido una queja por ralladura de pintura, pues mi método es infalible.

-muéstrame.- dijo el ingeniero.

La camioneta estaba por partir cuando… -¡congélese ahí! -Ordeno el jefe.

Kiba bajo de la camioneta junto a Kankurou y quedaron en silencio.

-mírelo usted ingeniero.- señalo Naruto a las cosas que estaban entre los artículos.

-¿esponjas? –quedo en la duda.

-eso evita que los metales choquen con fuerza y ralle la pintura.-señalo a los trabajadores.- ahora sí, lléguenle de aquí, entreguen esto de una buena vez.

Subieron y arrancaron a toda velocidad dejando a los ingenieros en aquella bodega que se encontraba semivacía, aún faltaban muchos servicios por cumplir así que solo se sentó en un armazón de una lavadora con mucho cansancio.- esto es tan cansado.

En ese instante una camioneta llegaba con una lavadora que obligaba a Naruto a levantarse de nuevo, esta vez bajaron Shikamaru y Chouji.

-bajen la lavadora.- ordeno y rápidamente la bajaron, Naruto miro de mala gana la lavadora.- ¿qué es lo que tiene?

-no funciona, no hace nada.- dijo Shikamaru.- eso es lo que la clienta dice.

-tiene el swith de tapa dañado, repárenlo y si no tiene reparación, cámbiele la pieza y regrésenla de su dueña, iré a la oficina a reportar esto.

-espere ingeniero.- Sasuke le tiro del hombro.- ¿Cómo sabe que es el Swith de tapa cuando ni siquiera lo ha revisado?

-entonces revíselo usted ingeniero.-reto Uzumaki.- vera que no me equivoque.

Sasuke salió del lugar y pasados 10 minutos regreso con un PDA (sé que menciono mucho el PDA pero también es herramienta de las empresas grandes)

-veamos qué es lo que tiene.-conecto el PDA y espero otros 10 minutos, no le indicaba ninguna falla, arqueo la ceja.- qué extraño, la computadora indica que no existe falla alguna.

-claro que no tiene falla, ya reparamos este cacharro.

Sasuke se molestó.- ¿entonces solo me hiciste dar una vuelta de tonto?

-Le dije que solo era el Swith de tapa, tenía un falso contacto, haber cabrones, carguen la camioneta y llévense esta lavadora de vuelta con la doña, no queremos problemas.

-usted está fuera de control, ya se me hacía mucha belleza que no tuviera tantos problemas pero está rompiendo todos los esquemas de procedimientos de empresas Saru, esa lavadora tendrá que quedar en ultimo tránsito de envió.

-solo es una simple falla.-reprocho Naruto más molesto.- déjese de pendejadas y déjeme actuar a mi manera ¡cabrones a cargar la camioneta!

-¡les prohíbo que la carguen!

-¡hacerle caso a un pendejo que no sabe siempre hay desgracias! ¡Carguen la camioneta!

-¿qué escándalo hay aquí? –Grito el mero mero de la empresa, el viejo Sarutobi que se mostraba molesto.- ¿me puede explicar que pasa aquí?

-¡este sujeto está rompiendo los estatutos de la empresa! –Señalo Sasuke amenazante.- ¿Qué lo trae por esta área Sarutobi-sama?

-vengo a buscar al Ingeniero Uzumaki, me llamaron para felicitarlo por su trabajo tan eficiente y sus progresos han sido fenomenales a pesar de sus fallas, pero son eso de romper los estatutos.

-tengo una buena defensa para eso viejo.

-¿viejo? –Se mostró molesto.- más respeto.

-por lo que se, la gente vieja es muy subestimada cuando son grandes fuentes de conocimiento y disciplina, por eso, siempre digo viejo, disculpe.

-se lo permito entonces.- Sasuke sorprendido y Sarutobi complacido.

Naruto trago saliva.- sus estatutos no sirven, son obsoletos; por eso necesito hacer cambios… al menos en mi área.

-Sarutobi-sama.-entro Hinata con un celular en las manos.- hay más clientes satisfechos, las líneas esta bloqueas de tantas felicitaciones.

-entonces Ingeniero.- Sarutobi le dio el visto bueno.- tiene mi permiso de cambiar las normas de su área a su gusto, me encuentro satisfecho por sus logros ingeniero, con solo pocos trabajadores se las ha arreglado para hacer crecer el renombre de esta empresa, aunque creo que el mejor servicio pueda no ser mejorado.-salió riendo por la puerta.

-no me gusta la manera en como haces las cosas.-señalo y después camino hacia Hinata.- vámonos de aquí.

-dame un momento Sasuke-kun.-camino hacia el Ingeniero Naruto que le brindaba una sonrisa.- mi hermana le dé las gracias, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin poder lavar ropa, dice que su máquina esta como nueva, pienso que usted tiene un gran ingenio pero… como mejorar algo que no puede ser mejorado.

-soy del área de servicios… mi deber es servir.-salieron por la puerta y la camioneta se había ido; estaba solo en aquel almacén que de un momento le parecía chico ahora le parecía gigantesco, el tiempo paso lento mientras se encontraba en la oficina llenando papeles y después haciendo dibujitos pero las palabras de Hinata y Sarutobi resonaban en su mente ¿Cómo mejorar algo que no puede ser mejorado? Si la había siempre la hubo y la abra.

-¡haber cabrones! ¡En fila! -salió gritando como loco cuando solo faltaban 10 minutos para salir.

-¿ahora porque esta de escandaloso? Ingeniero problemático.- comento Shikamaru.- ¿esta vez que será?

-¡será una idea loca! –agrego Rock.

Naruto suspiro.- ¡Rata! ¡Sal de la maldita madriguera!

Entre las lavadoras, salió el mencionado con un poco de sudor.- ¡qué quieres cabrón!

-¡fórmate! -se formó y les miro a todos sus trabajadores.- 2 técnicos y 4 artículos por camioneta ¿se puede mejorar? ¿Y cómo?

Guardaron silencio y Kiba sugirió.- con más empleados, solo están en uso 3 camionetas de las 20 disponibles.

-eso es un problema.- contesto.- muchos técnicos no soportan trabajar en equipo, son más lentos que rápidos.

Naruto de sus bolsillos saco lo que era una pieza.- este Swicth de tapa, este problema no debieron traer la lavadora.

-así dice los estatutos.- dijo Sai.- un artículo y 2 técnicos por camioneta y los artículos en falla deben ser traídos a la empresa y ser reparados.

-traer y llevar de nuevo… ¿qué tal si pudieran reparar el artículo en la casa del cliente? No tardamos en reparar lo que tenemos se nos pode en frente.

-pero.- interrumpió Chouji.- hay fallas que no se pueden reparar en la casa de una cliente así que tendrías que traer la maquina a la empresa.

-tienes razón.-Naruto quedo con la cabizbaja.- como mejorar algo que no puede ser mejorado, hay ingeniero y técnicos… ¿Qué nos faltan?

-no lo sé… ¿cerveza para pasarla mejor? -sugirió tontamente Konohamaru que reía de manera divertida, Naruto vio como la idea se formaba enfrente del.

-¡SI! ¡ESO!

Konohamaru silencio.- ¿necesitamos cerveza?

-no baboso.- se mostró feliz y le dio un zape.- ¡Chalanes! ¡Necesitamos chalanes!

-¿ayudantes? –quedaron en duda los trabajadores.

Naruto se mostró superado a si mismo.- piensen con un alumno a que mostrarle, el solo tendrá que aprender mientras ayudan a su labor, utilizaremos 6 camionetas, 4 artículos y un técnico y chalan; el chalan les ayudara a cargar la camioneta, es una gran ventaja para nosotros, son principiantes y les pagaríamos poco pero razonable.

-¿y donde conseguirá chalanes?

-este… -llamo a su celular.- ¿Mercis? Qué onda camarada, necesito a unos chalanes, no sé si me puedas conseguir algunos ¿si puedes? Eres un cabrón jajaja, entonces espero paciente a los chalanes.

Colgó.-bien, espero que mañana tengamos chalanes.

* * *

Lamento la demora, ayer estaba ocupada con tramites de la beca para la universidad. De verdad lo lamento mucho

En el siguiente capitulo respondo todos los comentarios


	8. Entre Chalancitos

-Emmm ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces en el estacionamiento? –pregunto Sasuke en un bello día soleado, eran pasadas de las 1 pm y Naruto vestía con lentes de sol, aun con el traje se mantenía tranquilo en espera de algo o alguien… o algunos, estuvo ahí por casi 1 hora y media como planta recibiendo el sol, lógico que a Sasuke le daba mala espina lo que el rubio hacia y no solo Sasuke.

-¿qué hacen los 2 aquí? el sol esta horrible este día.- argumento Hinata cubriéndose con unos papeles.- ¿están esperando algo?

-tiri tititi, tiri tititi, tiriririri.-se escuchó una bocina con el polifónico de "la cucaracha" era un camión a medio destartalar que entraba en los dominios de la empresa, Sasuke y Hinata quedaron perplejos mientras Naruto sonreía de lo lindo, el autobús se detuvo enfrente del rubio, de adentro un joven de cabellos blancos puso pies en la tierra, camino a unos cuantos pasos y extendió la mano.

-¡Mercis viejo amigo! ¡Trajiste lo que te pedí! – Se acercó Naruto apretando la mano en son de afecto.- sé que no me quedaste mal.

-sabes que, yo no sé fallar.- respondió el peliblanco muy importante, todos están en "la gobernadora"

Naruto sonrió.- qué bueno que tu tío te empresto el guajolo-jet, aunque esta mas destartalada que la carcacha de mi abuela, en fin me alegra que tu tío te dejara las llaves.

-si muy bueno.-contesto sin mucho convencimiento.

En la casa del tío de Mercis…

-¡vieja! ¡Donde está la gobernadora! ¡Chingada madre! ¡Ya me dieron baje!

De vuelta en la empresa…

-el tío es a todo dar.- respondió el joven peli blanco con hipocresía.

El rubio estaba muy satisfecho por el favor de su buen amigo.- entonces bájalos, quiero ver que me trajiste.

-hasta parece que exporto personas para fines no lindos.-dio media vuelta y grito.- ¡ya llegamos, déjense de estar agarrándose ahí!

-¡a Mercis no se le para! –se escuchó el coro desde adentro.

-¡no me decían burro por falta de cabeza! ¡Si no porque me sobraba!

-¡a Mercis no se le para! ¡El camión! -gritaron las voces y después rieron.

Mercis sonrió hacia Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata que quedaron perplejos.- ¿acaso no son una lindura? -regreso la vista hacia la guajolo-jet.- ¡atrás violan!

De inmediato bajaron los miembros femeninos estaban aterradas y se cayeron en el último peldaño.

-sé que los chalanes deben ser hombres pero… espero que te sirvan chicas.

-¿Yusmary? –el moreno quedo perplejo al ver a la que estaban aplastando.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica volteo, de facciones morenas y cola de caballo.- ¿tío Sasuke?

-¿es tu sobrina? –Naruto volteo sorprendido.

-ella es la hija de Itachi…

-¡Rukia-chan! –esta vez Hinata se exalto.

-hola tía Hinata.

-¿De dónde las conseguiste muchacho? ¿Por qué mi sobrina está contigo?–Sasuke estaba furioso.- ¿Por qué trajiste a mi sobrina?

Mercis quedo con los ojos abiertos.- este… vienen a trabajar para cumplir su servicio social… al igual que Kannai y Adriana.

-buenas tardes. –Saludo una de las chicas que tenía unas coletas estilo colegiala con mucho respeto.- yo soy Kannai, es un placer.

-¡buenas! –Saludo la segunda de cabello suelto y castaño.- mi nombre es Adriana Croos.

-¿Y los hombres?- Naruto empezaba a perder el ánimo.- ya trajiste chalanas, ahora… ¿Dónde están los chalanes?

Dio media vuelta al guajolo-jet.- ¡déjense de estar besando bola de puñales! ¡Les gusta la ñonga panda de putos!

El escándalo se escuchó de adentro, las pisadas rápidas de los pasajeros se escuchaban rápidas y se cayeron en pleno escalón.

-este… -Mercis se quedó medio avergonzado.- les presento a Yuuki, J.V y… ¿Dónde está Taro?

Se miraron Mercis, Yuuki y J.V entraron en la guajolo-jet.

-haber mendigo salgase de la gobernadora.

-ya te dije que no quiero trabajar.

-¡agárrenlo!

-¡no quiero trabajar! ¡Me gusta el ocio! ¡Mis galletas! ¡La ley del poste no! (ley del poste consiste en abrir de piernas a un hombre y romperle las bolas con el poste… dios bendiga la ley del poste)

-¡quieres que te regrese con Chio!

De pronto ese personaje curioso estaba en frente de Naruto.- ¡mucho gusto jefe! ¡Cuando empiezo!

Bajaron los hombres del vejestorio un poco desanimados, Naruto camino hacia Mercis y le llevo lejos a donde no les escuchasen.- este Mercis… creo que estos no funcionaran, mira al cara de gato… ¡es un pendejo hemisférico!

-¿hemisférico?

-se le ve lo pendejo por todos los lados y aquel J.V… parece que viene a robar en vez de trabajar, y el ultimo… pienso que ni el antidoping pasa, además… ¿las chicas no estarán ralentizando? Digo distrayendo a los chicos… jugando al maquillaje o "no quiero hacerlo por mi manicura"

-¡Naruto y Mercis se aman! –gritaron los carroñeros.

-¡chingen a su madre! –corearon los 2.- Si quieres me los llevo, tú decides.

Les dio una mirada más, parecía buenos chicos.- está bien, les daré una oportunidad, pero tendrás que ayudar con el papeleo.

-perdona.-Mercis se ofendió.- tú no eres mi jefe, sé que eras el chalan del abuelo y eras mejor que yo, pero ahora tenemos el mismo calibre en esto, también son un contador privado.

-Mira a aquella señorita.-señalo Hinata.- estarás todo el día con ella en su oficina y puede que pase "algo" es muy guapa ¿no lo crees? Necesito que hagas los contratos.

Le dio el visto bueno.- está bien, lo hago solo porque soy buena onda y además es contabilidad.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia el grupo donde estaban los universitarios y los estudiantes.- entremos, aquí hace un calor.

-Espera Naruto… ¿qué piensas hacer con ellos? -Detuvo Sasuke.

-mejorar el área de servicio.- Naruto camino.- ¡Mercis llévalos adentro!

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en el área de estacionamiento mirando las espaldas de aquellos que trabajarían, eran jóvenes pero con ganas de trabajar (excepto Taro) tan seguros entraron a la bodega donde esperaban los técnicos que quedaron perplejos ante las nuevas visitas.

-¿Y ustedes? –Corearon los técnicos.- ¿qué hace mocosos aquí?

-Serán sus nuevos chalanes.- dijo Naruto entrando en sus dominios.- con ellos… tendremos el SMMC (servicio mundial mas chingon) así que les asignare una pareja y empezaran con una nueva forma de operar.

-por cierto Ingeniero Naruto.- Kannai estaba nerviosa.- exactamente ¿qué hace un Chalan?

Naruto se quitó el saco y camino hacia Konohamaru.- fíjense en la rata.

En ese momento Sasuke y Hinata entraban en la bodega avistando a una Naruto tocando una lavadora, estaban un poco perplejos de lo que el rubio haría en ese instante.

-falla.-dijo Naruto sin despejar la mirada en la lavadora.

-no tira el agua.-respondió.- posiblemente la bomba esta taponeada.

Naruto se tiró al suelo, mientras que Konohamaru preparaba un desarmador plano.

-¡Naruto-kun! -Quedo con los ojos abiertos Hinata.- usted no puede ensuciar su traje, debería hacer que un Técnico haga la demostración.

Naruto guardo silencio mientras estrechaba la mano, en cambio la rata le pasaba el desarmador plano rápida mente, con las manos liberadas la rata procede a buscar un desarmador estrella, Naruto con facilidad quita el gabinete cosa que su chalan retira y lo pone en un lugar donde no estorbe, con rapidez pasa la segunda de las herramientas y retira la primera, el Ing. Quita los arneses de seguridad y se los entrega a Konohamaru que de momento corre en busca de una tina, con velocidad llegan al fondo del problema y espera una nueva herramienta cosa que la rata pasa con una cubeta, Naruto haya bajo desconecta la manguera con cuidado y pone la cubeta drenando los residuos de agua negra con unos clips, este le pasa la pieza, una rápida limpieza y le da una minuciosa revisión para después entregar la pieza, retira la cubeta mientras Naruto regresa todas las piezas a su lugar y al final Konohamaru entrega el gabinete y personalmente lo atornilla dejando la lavadora como estaba, una rápida llenada de agua y una prueba rápida la lavadora drena el agua de nuevo sin falla alguna, se levanta y se pone de nuevo el saco.

-¿preguntas? –Dijo Naruto muy contento por su acto.- eso es lo primero que hace un chalan, ya después… -señalo a la rata que estaba en la revisión de un refrigerador.-ya pondrán hacer las reparaciones ustedes mismos con la supervisión de un técnico.

-parece que Naruto-kun hace muy bien su trabajo.- sonrió Hinata.- ya no me sorprende que ponga la muestra.

-en la empresa no está permitido que personas extrañas entren al edificio.

-ni digas eso Sasuke-kun, nuestras sobrinas también son parte del equipo.

-prefiero que busque otro lugar donde hacer su servicio social, nunca me dio confianza este rubio, espero que Itachi se entere de esto.

-no creo que tengamos problemas por los nuevos integrantes.

-Hinata.-le nombro el rubio con una sonrisa, esta se acercó y le dejaron caer una gran pila de documentos que casi le rompen la espalda.

-¡y esto!

-es para que autorices que estos chicos trabajaran con nosotros, autoriza todo tipo de plan para ellos, desde el seguro de vida hasta el gasto de su equipo, te dejo todo en tus manos.

-¡pero me llevara una eternidad!

-no te preocupes.-tomo a Mercis de la mano y lo empujo con otra pila de documento.- este wey es contador público así que será tu ayudante.

-¡recuerda quien es mi abuelo! –desafío el peli blanco.

-solo un viejo más que me regañaba así que.- le dio una patada.- no seas un mal ejemplo y ayúdala con el papeleo.

-¡ODIO EL PAPELEO!

-¡QUE VAYAS HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE!

El silencio reinó hasta que el peli blanco y la peli azul cruzaron miradas, era una situación un poco normal, al final Hinata le sonrió.- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-igualmente.- le quito el joven un poco de su carga.- ¿a dónde llevaremos esto?

Salieron del almacén dejando a los chalanes junto a los ingenieros y técnicos.

-no me agrada ese tarado.- dijo Sasuke.

-tranquilo, es un buen chico, solo que está un poco loco.

-¿loco? ¿A qué te refieres con loco? –Sasuke desconfío.

El rubio solamente alzo la mirada al techo.- una vez me dijo… que en mi vida pasada era el ninja de una aldea y que tenía el poder de una zorro demonio… que imaginación tiene ese muchacho, también dice que tiene el poder de cambiar la realidad… si no me caería bien, yo mismo lo llevo con el loquero.

Se reunió con el equipo de personas donde llevaría a cabo el sorteo de las parejas de trabajo, Naruto saco 7 papeles y los chalanes tomaron uno con el nombre de cada técnico.

-¿y a quien les toco?

-Sai.-dijo Kannai.

-Kiba.-dijo Taro.

-Lee.-dijo J.V.

-¿la Rata? –dijo Rukia.

-Shikamaru.- dijo Yusmary.

-Chouji.- dijo Yuuki.

-Kankurou.- dijo Adriana.

El sorteo estaba hecho así que simplemente procedió a dar una breve explicación.- un Chalan, es como un hijo, se le enseña a trabajar y a respetar, según su tipo de enseñanza será como el chalan se desarrolle, así que, tienen que platicar con él, alimentarlo, anímenlo cuando esta decaído, regáñenlo si es necesario, por que recuerden, el chalan es el hijo de un técnico ¿comprendido?

-¡claro!

-por ahora hagan trabajo de bodega, mañana iniciaremos los envíos de servicios terminados y procederemos con el SMMC de ahí en adelante no debe haber problemas con ello.

-¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? –pregunto Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto dio la media vuelta, un poco perplejo.- ¡dios santo como pude olvidar que hay capacitación mañana en las empresas Akatsuki!

-¡POR QUE JODIDOS SE ME OLVIDO!

El moreno correcto camino a unos pocos pasos.- espero que los técnicos estén preparados, ellos tienen que actualizarse y solo ellos

-bromeas… ¡los chalanes también irán!

-y ¡nosotros también!

Al escuchar eso... Sasuke se imaginó el peor día de su vida.

* * *

Hola! Se que prometí responder en este capi pero es que mañana me voy de viaje

Solo una aclaración, yo soy la fem Mercis dos por que anteriormente había otra, pero tenia problemas y poco tiempo para publicar


	9. Las crónicas macabronas del dolor

En una oficina limpia dentro del edificio administrativo de las empresas Saru, una mujer de ojiperlas se encontraba capturando datos, meneo repetidas veces sus cabellos, era tantos datos que debía capturar, cuando de pronto un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos entro en la oficina donde tomo asiento enfrente de su laptop con rapidez trabajaba en los contratos de sus amigos, durante 2 horas estuvo tecleando letras hasta con el cual solo presiono el botón de imprimir y cayo pesadamente en el escritorio, la mujer por el contrario dejo su labor para dirigirse a ese joven y darle pequeñas palmadas en su rígida espalda.

-buen trabajo.- animo Hinata.- ya terminaste los contratos supongo; hemos trabajado mucho hoy, eres de gran utilidad en la oficina.

La mirada estaba enterrada en la madera.- odio el papeleo… Mejor me dedico a escribir novelas como me dijo mi amiga Yukihira… no sé por qué estudie contabilidad.

-haces un buen trabajo.- tomo uno de los contratos.- Hyuuga Rukia… ¿de dónde conoces a mi sobrina?

Hizo una pequeña retrospectiva.- vive cercas de mi casa, son de esas pocas vecinas guapas que tengo, el cabello negro-azulado, ojos perlas además que le hace honor a la palabra belleza con sus ropas casuales, faldita y camisa blanca.

-¿te gusta Rukia-chan? lo noto por tu tono de voz.

Mercis aún mantenía la cabeza hundida en el escritorio.- no la conozco mucho que digamos, solo hemos intercambiado palabras de vez en cuando, con respecto a lo del tema del noviazgo… ya tengo un amor en mi vida.

-ya veo.- tomo el siguiente de los papeles.- Kannai… ¿no tiene apellidos?

-no… vive sola, también es una de mis vecinas guapas y no la conozco muy bien, solo sé que es una chica muy educada, incluso me trata como viejo… me estoy volviendo viejo de tanto trabajo.

-Adriana Croos.- se extrañó un poco por su nombre y la fotografía, cabello negro y ondulado y ojos azules.- ¿es extranjera?

-otra de mis vecinas guapas.- El joven solo movió la cabeza que le pesaba de manera brutal con una afirmación, tomo otro papel más, esta vez era Uchiha Yusmary que le daba risa los eventos de esta mañana.

-te metiste con la sobrina de Sasuke, tendrás muchos problemas.

-no hay que temer, solo es una de mis vecina guapas, eso es todo.

En seguida firmo documento autorizando todo lo que el Ingeniero Uzumaki le había pedido.- ahora los chicos.-anuncio Hinata para Mercis que mantenía la cabeza en el escritorio.

-¿J.V.? ¿Por qué no anoto su nombre completo? –miro la foto de su expresión despistada cabello azul claro y ojos grises.

-es mejor J.V que a Juanchito Valdazo, aun que le decimos "Juancho Vaquero" se la pasa leyendo la novela "libro vaquero" cada vez que sale, parece que no presta mucha atención pero es un buen chico.

Sonrió hipócrita Hinata.- creo que tienes razón Mercis-kun -después tomo el siguiente.- Taro… ¿quién es este joven cara de gato?

-es… es… es… de las cosa bizarras que el mundo no puede explicar de dónde salieron, lo miras a la cara y uno se pregunta ¿Qué diablos es eso? Bueno… eso sería Taro.

Quedo perpleja ante la explicación bizarra de Mercis.- este Shirou Yuuki… ¿Por qué en su contrato dice que es mujer?

-fue mi error.-dijo.- es que con esa gorra y vestimenta cómoda pues no parece una chica… pero cuando la veo con sus ropas casuales, pienso "hay va una chica guapa" aun que pensó que no le darían trabajo por ser chica hasta que venía en la Gobernadora con las demás chicas.

-otra de tus vecinas guapas ¿verdad? –dijo con un tono tierno y divertido.

-no.- dijo este sin poder dar la cara.- es guapa pero vive en otro sector, aun que todos nos vemos en la preparatoria ; tengo más amigos pero no podían venir, Dan y Ayiki consiguieron chamba en una radio que no me acuerdo el nombre y Miza… lo golpeo su novia salvajemente que está en el hospital.

-entiendo.- miro el reloj, era temprano apenas las 8:30 cosa que algo se le venía a la mente, la capacitación que se llevaría en las empresas Akatsuki en esta mañana, tanto papeleo sobre los tramites y los pagos que la ponían a pensar mucho más que nada en Sasuke que le había sorprendido el hecho de que fuera, fue obligado por Uzumaki y Sarutobi.- mi Sasuke-kun debe estar en la capacitación en este momento, Mercis… ¿Qué hacen en las capacitaciones?

Mercis levanto la mirada, una vidriosa, parecía muy tranquilo hasta que la mujer noto que temblaba levemente, los escalofríos que sentía por dentro que provoco apretar los nudillos, después los suavizó, los endureció y los suavizó de nuevo, estaba inquieto por la pregunta que había hecho la ojiperla.

-sobre… vivir.-respondió cortado y con miedo en sus palabras.- solo recordarlo me asusta, no puedo pensar en ello, esa una tortura indescriptible.

-exageras.-sonrió pero Mercis no le pareció que exageraba, se levantó un poco su largo copete y le mostró algo que asusto a la mujer.

-¡crees que esto es exagerar! –tenía una gran cicatriz en la frente, incluso abarcaba parte de su cuero cabelludo, era horrible.- ¡esto me paso por que me quede dormido y me dieron con una llave steelson! ¡Más bien ellos exageraron!

-¡Que horrible! –Expreso Hinata.- no debieron ¡qué clase de monstruos son! Hacerle eso tan cruel a solo un jovencito.

Le miro de reojo y sonrojado.- bueno no es para tanto Hinata-san, pero no miento cuando dijo que las capacitaciones son de temer, en especial si los instructores son duros y estrictos; eso se vuelve un problema porque les gusta torturar.

-debe ser Técnicos.- dijo molesta la mujer.- animales.

-son ingenieros los que dan capacitación.-contesto borrando el enojo de la cara a la mujer.

Hinata miro el reloj de nuevo 8: 50, a solo 10 minutos de iniciar esa afamada capacitación.- espero que Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun estén bien.

-Sabes Hinata-san… no me preocuparía si están bien o no, me atemoriza pensar que le tocara a ese hombre como instructor.

-¿ese hombre? ¿Te refieres al responsable de tu herida?

Mientras tanto en las empresas Akatsuki se amontonaba gente por grupos, varias de las empresas tenían a sus técnicos e Ingenieros presentes en el lugar, en especial Naruto que camina por enfrente de su pandilla cuando Sasuke estaba detrás del molesto e irritado por forzarlo a venir a un evento que no deseaba asistir.

-no te perdonare esta Naruto.-dijo el Ingeniero Uchiha.

-dejar de estar mamando el chile que no estoy de buenas Sasuke.-respondió y dio la cara a sus técnicos y chalanes.- técnicos… procuren cuidar de sus hijos a partir de adelante, recuerden que esto es un evento importante, así que eviten hacer una pendejada… o que los chalanes lo hagan.

-haciéndote el duro como siempre Técnico Uzumaki o debería decir ¿Ingeniero Uzumaki? -dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció tanto Naruto, Sasuke y Yusmary, ese hombre alto con cola de caballo y unas cara de angelito se mostró ante ellos.

-¡Itachi! –corearon al unísono los ingenieros.

-¡papa! –dijo Yusmary.

Camino hacia ellos que se mantenían tranquilos, extendió la mano hacia el rubio y después abrazo a su hermano que hacía tiempo que no le veía, enseguida regreso la mirada con el rubio que se mantenía con una sonrisa.

-parece que has tomado mi consejo de ir a la empresas Saru, Uzumaki-san, creo que has conocido a mi hermano menor Sasuke.

-si -dijo.- es como una muela picada… solo sabe joder.

-cuidado con lo que dices patán.-se molestó Sasuke con Naruto.- aun no estoy tan contento además de que mi sobrina e hija de Itachi está a tu cuidado.

-Yusmary me comento que trabaja como chalana para uno de tus técnicos Naruto.- dijo con gran sonrisa y se acercó a los chalanes.- todos parecen bueno chicos.- se acercó a todos acariciándoles a cabeza… si, buenos chicos.

No tan buenos hasta que alguien le dio un puntapié en la espinilla del cual se dolió mucho cuando le toco la cabeza… Adriana.

-¡oye que te pasa tarada! –Desafió Yusmary a Adriana que estaba molesta.- ¡Por qué pateas a mi padre!

-me trato como una niña.-se excusó en eso.- odio que me traten así.

-¡no es motivo para que le patearas tonta!

-¡quieres pelea Yusmary!

Se agarraron de las greñas, el espectáculo solo pedía que las contenientes vistieran sexys bikinis y que les trajeran una alberquita con lodo para que se pusiera bueno y chido, hasta que Itachi les separo.

-¡Yusmary tranquila! –Reprendió a su hija.- cuanta veces te dije que pelear es malo.-después dio la mirada a Adriana.- perdona, tuve la culpa.

-aceptos sus disculpas.-dijo la muchacha.- pero no me agrada.-señalo y siguió su camino con todos los técnicos y chalanes hacia la enorme sala de conferencia, solos, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi se miraron a sí mismos en silencio.

-espero que disfruten de la capacitación.-dijo Itachi invitando a entrar en la sala, Naruto y Sasuke caminaron pero Itachi detuvo a su hermano antes de irse.

-¿qué pasa Itachi?

Este se mantenía un poco preocupado.- es sobre Uzumaki, ten cuidado con él, es muy impredecible y te toma por la espalda.

-sé que es un patán y también espero que me apuñale la espalda.

-el no apuñala… sorprende, mantente alerta con Uzumaki.

Sasuke camino y doblo el cuerpo.- lo haré, no te preocupes.

Se fue y las puertas cerraron ante Itachi que solo se mantenía aún más preocupado.- hay otro Uzumaki del que tienes que cuidarte Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke entro las puertas se cerraron y todo se oscureció, el pánico se apodero del todo cuando se empezó a sentir el calor en la habitación, un calor infernal que sofocaba a los Chalanes, Técnicos y Sasuke a excepción de Naruto que mantenía la vista al frente con su caluroso saco, una luz tuene se visto en el fondo de la sofocante habitación y una figura se aproximó lentamente al escenario, tenía el cabello anaranjado y su cara estaba llena de piercing y portaba una llave steelson en las manos, se acercó al micrófono y se preparó.

-bienvenidos sean compañeros dedicados al estudio de la línea blanca, mi nombre es el Ingeniero…

-imposible Mercis.- de vuelta en la empresa en la plática entre Mercis y Hinata.- es una mentira.

El joven saco una foto de su cartera.- es verídico, aún recuerdo el nombre de ese sujeto.

-¡entonces el! –Se asustó Hinata al ver a Naruto, Mercis, un hombre viejo y otro muy parecido a Naruto pero con pelos de Zanahoria.- ¡es un Uzumaki el que te golpeo con la llave steelson!

-es el hermano mayor de Naruto.-dijo Mercis señalando a pelos de Zanahoria.-Uzumaki Pain enseña mediante el dolor y sabe hacerte sufrir.

* * *

Hola ayer publique este capitulo un poco atrasado por eso hasta ahora comento

La verdad es que ya casi no tengo tiempo de responder como Dios manda por que últimamente ando con muchos tramites para ingresar a la Universidad

Así que les propongo que responderé solo dudas y preguntas

De acuerdo?

Nos vemos pronto :3

-FemMercis-


	10. El Pedo De La Capacitación

El Pedo De La Capacitacion

-Las capacitaciones, son juntas donde técnicos y algunos ingenieros se reúnen con base a discutir sobre los nuevos modelos que salen al mercado, no lo eso también el discutir fallas posibles, fallas comunes o fallas extrañas. También discuten sobre el tiempo de vida útil del aparato que se trata y el impacto que tiene en el mercado a comparación de diseños anteriores, sin embargo las capacitaciones del Ingeniero Uzumaki Pain son inhumanas, primero inicia con el la tortura del calefactor, el aire caliente tiene una efecto somnífero en muchos sin embargo eso no es lo mas terrible del aire caliente.-explico el joven peliblanco.

-espero que estén bien Sasuke y Naruto.-comento Hinata preocupada por su prometido y el nuevo.- parece que a ese hombre nadie puede ponerle un alto.

Mercis camino hacia la ventana mirando al horizonte.- hay una persona que le puede poner el alto.- después tomo su llavero en forma de campana.-"espero que este presente en este momento"

-por cierto Mercis-kun ¿Qué es lo mas terrible que hace el aire caliente?

En la capacitación, algunos se morían hasta que se escucho que alguien se le descosió el trasero soltando un fétido olor, era Taro que soltó un gas.

-¡mendigo pendejo cara de gato! -grito Naruto tapándose la nariz.- se atrevió a echarse uno el atascado, puta madre que hediondez.

-"el aire caliente… hace que los olores naturales se intensifiquen, no solo fue el gas del tarado cara de gato, si no también se combina con el sudor de varios… que terrible tortura" –analizo Sasuke que miraba a todos escarmentando.

-¡taro cochino! –se quejo Yusmary dándole un porrazo.

-que terrible, mejor me hubiera quedado en la casa.- expreso Rukia que caí a lado de KannaI que se mantenía despierta de manera sobre natural.

-¡Rukia-san resiste! –Después se sintió vomitar.- me duele la cabeza y tengo asco tan temprano…

-¡vas a tener un bebe! –Le señalo Taro.

Yusmary le hace el favor al mundo de darle un porrazo, mientras tanto Adriana se junta con Yuuki que se siente caer, ambas se apoyan en la una de la otra evitando caer.

-Mira ese sujeto.- Yuuki señalo al J.V. que se mantenía tranquilo y sin estar molesto, solo leyendo su libro vaquero y en silencio peinando cada 5 minutos sus cabellos verdosos.- ¿acaso es inmune a la fetidez de Taro?

-hey J.V .-dijo Adriana.- ¿como le haces para evitar la fetidez?

J.V. presto atención, bajo su libro y pregunto.- ¿Cuál fetidez? –En segundo el olor llego a sus narices.- ¡que mamada! ¡Quien fue el puerco que se lo hecho!

-"no se había dado cuenta el tarado" -pensaron al unísono.

En ese instante Pain se postro a su lado silenciosamente, los chalanes le miraron fijamente al hermano del Naruto, este le arrebato la novela que tenia JV y le dio una hojeada.- una novela erótica, están prohibidas las lecturas en la capacitación.

-¡regréseme mi libro vaquero! –grito desafiante.

-enseguida.- lo tomo por el medio y lo partió a la mitad, después en cuartos, después en octavos y le regreso los pedazos.-aquí tienes tu novela.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!

-emmm Hinata-san ¿escuchaste eso?

-creo haber escuchado un grito Mercis-kun pero ¿quien estaría gritando ahora?

De nuevo en la capacitación.

-muy bien.- Pain se percato de la desmayada de KannaI levanto lentamente su llave Steelson, Naruto miro como su hermano estaba por golpear a una chalana indefensa los demás retrocedieron; el rubio corrió entre las filas hasta intentando evitar el golpe.

-¡puta suerte no voy a alcanzar!

Con fuerza dejo caer la llave, KannaI despierta visualizando el objeto que viene a estamparse en su rostro, sin embargo, una mano grande y áspera, era un viejo de pasados 60 años con lentes y cabellos blancos.- otra vez con esa llave Steelson, no aprendes muchacho.

Le miro minuciosamente al anciano que vestía de mezclilla.- Don Gritos, no pensé que asistiera a las capacitaciones, como usted lo sabe todo.

El anciano le sonrió.- si lo supiera todo, te diría que fue primero el huevo o la gallina; no me tientes muchacho, tú no puedes contra mí.

Frustrado y molesto Pain da su anuncio.- tiene 30 minutos para descansar.

Naruto le vio desde lejos, esa inconfundible campana que colgaba de su llavero y la gorra con la imagen de una águila bordada, salio de la sala hacia fuera donde fue detenido por una voz ruidosa.

-¡Don gritos espere!

Se detuvo en seco mirando al rubio.- felicidades chalán, técnico e Ingeniero Naruto, has pasado por mucho para ganarte la campana, y te falta mas para mantenerla en alto.

-¿y quien es este viejo Naruto?-llego Sasuke detrás de él y fatigado.- ¿un amigo tuyo?

-amigo si.-le miro.- pero es mas mi tutor.

Se acerco y extendió la mano.- Don Gritos a su servicio.

Sasuke respondió con cortesía.- Ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha a sus órdenes.

-por cierto Naruto… que te dije con respecto a los chalanes.

El rubio se puso blanco del miedo.- discúlpelos apenas son nuevos.

-es una mal ejemplo de liderazgo muchacho, haces deshonor a la campana.

-no se preocupe Don Gritos, no se me ponga loco.

-¡quien jodidos se pone loco! ¡Tú deberías ponerte alerta a ala situación! ¡Ese Pain puede ser un mamón pero esta demostrando que tiene capacidad para poner el orden! ¡Entre Mercis, tú y Pain… prefiero a Pain!

-Esta bien ya entendí, nos falta mucho por aprender, sin embargo gracias por salvar a la chalana.

Después de sermonear a Naruto prosiguió con Sasuke.- usted ingeniero Uchiha, debo decirle que sus diseños son de lo más complicados.

-son vanguardias Don Gritos.

-¿Vanguardias le llamas el cambiar a una transmisión por un reductor de velocidad? No digo que son buenos pero piense más en el cliente.

Sasuke se enojo por que fue la primera vez que le criticaba el trabajo de esa manera.- no tiene derecho a opinar sobre mi trabajo.

-claro que tengo el derecho jovencito, yo arreglo lo que usted saca al mercado.

-¿usted es ingeniero? –indago curioso.

El Don Gritos sonrió.- no lo soy, solo soy técnico.

-entonces no se meta conmigo, mis estudios son superiores.

-Sasuke… será mejor que no le provoques saldrás perdiendo.

-no le tengo miedo.-se puso desafiante enfrente del anciano.-dígame ¿Cuántos años tiene trabajando en esto?

El abuelo sonrió.- jamás en mi vida he trabajado.

Sasuke se mostró superior.- entonces no esta en el derecho de criticarme.

-pero… -lo interrumpió.- tengo 50 años de experiencia, es mi vida hacer reparaciones de línea blanca desde las lavadoras de un solo motor y rodillo hasta las mas nuevas que usted y su hermano sacan al mercado, esto para mi no es trabajo, es diversión… me retiro nos vemos en la capacitación.

El viejo camino hasta desaparecer al final del pasillo, Naruto le toco el hombro intentando consolarle.- ya te chingaste Sasuke, ya te cargo el payaso, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar ahora.

-no le tengo miedo a un viejo decrepito.

Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a la capacitación.- sabes Sasuke… podemos tener estudios superiores… pero algo que no te enseñan es la pasión al trabajo, no solo por tener un buen carro significa que eres el verga de la ciudad, sin embargo Sasuke el abuelo de Mercis… es una persona que sabe mucho, cosas que las universidades ni los libros enseñan, si te pegas a el puede que aprendas algo.

De nuevo en la capacitación, el fétido olor se había ido en ese momento aun que gobernaba el termostato en un alto nivel de calor, un poco refrescados siguieron en la capacitación.

-entonces era eso lo terrible de aire caliente.-dijo Hinata otra vez en su oficina.

-lo terrible es el tiempo dentro del lugar.-proseguía Mercis con su relato.- estar 8 horas sentados sin poder levantarte ni siquiera para ir al baño, el calor es terrible en especial si hay mas personas cercas de ti, la conferencia siempre debe estar cerrada por lo que el aire fresco no circula, por eso es indispensable no echarse gases en ese lugar y lo peor es que te pasan al frente con los nuevos modelos y te piden desarmarlas.

-eso no es malo.

-si lo se, es una humillaron total haya dentro.

Otra vez en la capacitación ya había pasado 7 horas de pena y desgracia tal como Mercis lo predijo, para el final consistía en repara una lavadora de nueva generación, esta vez Pain se pesco a uno en especial.-usted, pase al frente y cambie de esta lavadora diseñada por el Ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha, la tarjeta de control.- Adriana fue elegida y se abrió paso lentamente entre las bullas, silbidos y miradas lascivas de los técnicos.- ¡dejen de mirarme perros calenturientos!

La chica se acerco a la maquina y la observo minuciosamente, pero ¿por donde empezar? Se preguntaba ella, le miro por todos los lados, no tenia tornillos o por donde empezar.

-¡donde están los tornillos!

Desde lejos, Naruto y Sasuke miraban a la angustiada que solo le daba vueltas a la maquina.

-si en vez de lavadora fuera tubo, esa chica le estarían cayendo billetes a los pies.-dijo Naruto.- pero como abrir una gabinete sin tornillos… es de candados de gabinete ¿verdad?

-exacto, solo es meter un desarmador plano en la sección donde se dividen la tapa y el gabinete, pero tiene un truco para desarmarla, es un modelo nuevo y yo lo diseñe, soy el único que puede desarmar esa lavadora, deja paso al frente.

-no estés tan seguro Sasuke.- señalo al viejo que caminaba hacia Pain ¡era don Gritos! Que se acercaba a Adriana y le entregaba una daga.

-has todo lo que yo haga en este momento y sin chistar ¿de acuerdo?

La chica escucho la orden y saco el filo.

-solo tienes esta daga para desarmarla, bien, no tiene tornillos así que debe haber seguros entre la tapa y el gabinete así que mete el filo hasta que tope con el seguro.- la chica movió el filo entre la rendija de izquierda a derecha hasta sentir chocar con algo.-ahora has palanca, se escucho un tronido pero el gabinete no cedía, el viejo quedo en silencio.-no la jales parejo, jálala en descendente.- la chica obedeció y retiro el gabinete fácilmente, Sasuke quedo perplejo.

-¿Cómo diablos supo de los seguros deslizantes?

-Ahora que quitamos el gabinete, procederemos a retirar el tablero.- la chica intento levantar el tablero pero no pasaba nada,

-veamos que hará ahora.- Sasuke esperaba que se rindiera.

-en horizontal.-sugirió el Don.- no en vertical.- Adriana jalo el tablero hasta sentir que golpeo con algo.-ahora en vertical.- el tablero cedió y quedo suspendido haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera de otra manera impresionado, directo en las tarjetas de control, la chica procedo con un cambio rápido no sin antes que el viejo metiera las manos para hacer un nuevo cableado, uno mas ordenado y lógico que el que venia de prototipo.- ahora pon todo en su lugar.- listo problema resuelto, Sasuke quedo pasmado por que un viejo técnico hacia mejor su trabajo que el mismo, tan humillado se sintió que guardo silencio hasta que Don Gritos tomo el micrófono.

-Hay que dar las gracias al ingeniero Sasuke por brindarnos este bello prototipo de lavadora de nueva generación, y sus "innovadores seguros" que hacen muy fácil el desarmar las maquina de una manera "lógica y fácil"

-Nos vemos en la siguiente capacitación dentro de 6 meses.-añadió Pain y salio del lugar

Naruto camino por un lado de Sasuke y le dijo.- no se necesita ser universitario para dejarte enfrente de todos los técnicos como un ingeniero simplón, hasta mañana Sasuke que descanses


	11. Esa Enfermera

Esa Enfermera

Una semana más tarde después de la capacitación, llego la tranquilidad en la bodega cosa que a Naruto no le gustaba mucho porque no había nada que hacer. Aburrido, rutinario y simple; miro como sus trabajadores estaban tan tranquilos en su desempeño laboral, pensó "todo en orden" bueno para la empresa sin embargo él… salio de su profunda meditación cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, era Kiba junto a Taro quienes se reportaban ante el rubio.

-aquí tienes lo reportes como pediste Naruto.

-buen trabajo.

-¿y a mi no me dirá nada? –pregunto cara de gato.

Naruto alzo la ceja.- ¿y tu que hiciste?

-escolte al técnico Kiba con el reporte para que llegara a salvo.

-"vaya que buen samaritano" –dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, después miro el reporte sin embargo algo no le gusto en lo que veía.- al parecer implementar chalanes fue una gran idea, todos los técnicos han mejorado al igual que los chalanes sin embargo el técnico Kankuruo…

-¡ah! –se escucho el sonar de los metales en el suelo, todos miraron a la fuente del problema, miraron al centro del almacén, era la una chica peli negra de ojos azul cielo vestida de una faldita muy corta mientras portaba su camiseta con el logo de la empresa y gorra, era Adriana que se levantaba de nuevo mientras recogía de nuevo la herramienta esparcida en el suelo, la levanto y salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

Naruto miro de nuevo el reporte.- al parecer Kankurou se vuelve muy ineficiente con su chalana.

-Adriana es la peor de todas, al menos Shikamaru le toca una chalana que hace todo el trabajo.

El rubio le tomo el hombro al perruno y lo acerco a el.- la verdad para eso es el chalán, el debe hacer todo; no hablemos de pendejadas, iré ver como esta Adriana y veré en que la esta cagando.

-OK.- dio medie vuelta.- vamos cara de gato, tenemos que ir a entregar otro servicio realizado.

-entiendo cara de perro.

Naruto sonrió y camino hacia la chica donde trabajaba sola en la esquina con una secadora, intentaba abrir la mencionada sin embargo no tuvo éxito, le dio vueltas a la maquina una y otra vez mirando por donde se abría el trasto.

-nunca le des vueltas a la lavadora.- dijo una voz ruidosa.- es mala imagen en los técnicos.

-¿por que? –pregunto ella confundida.

-numero 1… por que cuando un técnico le da vueltas significa que es un pendejo. Numero 2… cuando una mujer técnico hace eso significa que es una teabolera… nunca le des vueltas completas a las maquinas solo termina en un punta y da media vuelta si quieres revisar la maquina y nunca pases de 3 vueltas.

-¡me esta diciendo bailarina exótica! –se armo.

Naruto se puso a meditar.- no… por que dije que una mujer técnico lo parece, tú eres una chalana, sin embargo siendo chalana o no, en la capacitación traer una faldita corta te tomaran como mujer técnico, así que ten cuidado con tu vestimenta.

-¡pero Rukia-chan viste con falda!-se enojo mas sintiendo impotencia.

-pero mira las de Rukia… son faldas escolares, las tuyas son mas… -guardo silencio.- ¿en que estas trabajando?

-¡óigame!

Naruto hizo un puchero.- sabes, parece que estas haciendo ver a Kankurou como un pendejo por no saber como educar al chalán, el lema del chalán es…

-¿en serio? –Dijo hinata tecleando rápido sin despejar la vista del monitor.- ¿también los chalanes tienen lema?

-el lema del chalán es… "el jefe siempre tiene la razón"

-es algo injusto.

-es lo mas justo.- dejo de teclear Mercis dando la cara.

-eso es cruel, yo nunca te haría eso Mercis-kun.

Mercis rió.- es ganar reputación mediante el chalán, no puedo dejar que usted falle Hinata-san, si usted la catalogan como una mala licenciada, yo también seré catalogado como malo, si la regañan a mi también, si la despiden yo también seré despedido; en caso contrario de la buena licenciada, pues dirán que soy humilde aun que me falta mucho por aprender sin embargo como usted es una buena licenciada eficaz, confiable y responsable, lógica que pensaran que mejorare día con día, aun que sabemos que es una farsa.

-te ha tocado escenas así Mercis-kun.

-cuando trabaje con el abuelo, coloco mal una pieza y lo corregí enfrente del cliente, cosa que esta mal, el dijo "solo estaba probando si estas poniendo atención" y yo dije "vaya tiene razón" cosa que el cliente se lleva muy buena imagen de nosotros como buenos técnicos en los que puede confiar; el chalán no solo debe ayudar en su ámbito laboral, también debe cuidar la reputación de su técnico asignado, el chalán es el escudo para quienes trabajamos y no tenemos que recibir nada a cambio.

-es una labor ingrata ¿verdad Mercis-kun?

-los chalanes somos los mas ingratos, cuando tengamos la formación total de nuestro jefe, la reputación la llevamos con nosotros; puedo ser el mas pésimo de los empleados pero gente pensara que soy un empleando de lo mas competente por que provengo de un buen jefe… Naruto no hubiera tenido oportunidad en las mueblerías Katsuyu si no hubiera sido el chalán de mi abuelo… emmm Hinata, esa formula contable esta mal.

Miro fijamente el lugar señalado, era verdad se equivoco.- tienes razón Mercis-kun.

-Hinata-san… recuerda que yo nunca debo tener razón.

-ammm.-pensó con detenimiento.- solo lo hacia para medir tu nivel de atención.

-tiene razón licenciada.-después rieron.

De nuevo en el almacén.

-recuerda "el jefe siempre tiene la razón" –recalco Naruto en Adriana.-después miro el aparato.- que es lo que le falla a este trasto.

La chica miro el reporte molesta.-no prende el ignitor, creo que esta dañado o algo así, necesita un cambio de pieza.

-te equivocas.-olfateo levemente en el aire un olor muy pesado.- el gas no llega al cañón de ignitor a consecuencia no prender, no es la maquina, si no una manguera dañada.

La chica empujo la secadora y fue detrás del aparato olfateando el olor que naruto percibió.- es cierto ¡hay una fuga de gas! La enmendare con un poco de cinta aislante.

-aun que puedes cambiar la manguera por otra nueva.

-pero la manguera esta nueva.

Naruto también fue atrás del aparato.- la manguera esta nueva, concuerdo contigo.

-¡ja! ¡Tengo razón! –señalo Adriana.

-no, solo estas concordando conmigo.-dijo Naruto.- 2+2=4

-eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¡ja! ¡Concordaste conmigo!-dijo el rubio.- volvamos a este maldito trasto, ponle cinta aislante en la fuga y listo.

-iniciare una revisión.-saco su encendedor y lo prendió acercándolo a la manguera.- veamos donde esta la fuga.

Naruto se puso pálido en ese momento hasta que un flamazo se vino sobre ellos, Naruto se aventó sobre Adriana recibiendo una quemadura grave por toda la espalda, la chica grito.- ¡Ayuda! ¡En ingeniero esta herido!

Escucharon la llamada de alerta que dio, llegaron y empujaron la secadora hacia el frente para después llevarse al rubio cargando hasta al enfermería, donde lo dejaron en la cama blanca. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, avisto un par de luceros rojos que se le hacían familiares.

-¡Mercis!- grito.

-que hay.-saludo.- vaya ¡que flamazo! en fin, descansa, me haré cargo del almacén.

-un chalán cuidando el almacén.

-seré chalán de contabilidad pero soy un técnico de línea blanca así que descansa, Hinata-san me dio el día libre por lo que… bueno, me pagaras esta.

Cuando el peliblanco salio de la enfermería avisto a una chica en la pared parecía deprimida.

-estas cosas siempre pasan.- le dijo el chico.- ya entenderás.

-sabes Mercis… a mi nunca me gusto esto, vengo de una familia de mecánicos y no me agrada, siempre me machucaba, tiraba una llave en el motor, solo causaba estragos.

El chico no hizo nada y paso por alto en su silueta.-vengo de una dinastía de técnicos en línea blanca, ser la deshonra de mi padre por no seguir los pasos, sin embargo mi abuelo esta alegre de que expanda mis horizontes y busque algo nuevo, por eso pienso que puedo ser un buen contador, solo necesito a un maestro y ese puede ser la señorita Hinata-san.

-tu al menos tienes esperanza.

-Mercis-kun… aquí esta la enfermera.-era Hinata acompañada de la enfermera.

El joven dio media vuelta y empalideció.- ¡doña Sakura!

Le propino tremendo golpe dejándolo tirado.- ¡aun no superas lo de tu balón maldito niño! ¡Ya pasaron más de 10 años de eso!

-¿se conocen? –indago Hinata.

-una vecina no guapa.-respondió y un bisturí voló cercas de su brazo.

-Déjate de estupideces Mercis.-reprendió la pelirosa vestida de enfermera, entro a su área y avisto al rubio en la cama.- buenas tardes Ingeniero Uzumaki.

El rubio le miro con un poco de desconfianza.- ¿nos conocemos?

-no.-dijo ella preparando unos bálsamos.- pero he escuchado de usted.

-¿En serio? –El rubio se chiveo.- vaya que debo ser un famoso.

En eso, de manera brusca la enfermera le aplica el bálsamo haciendo que el rubio le doliera, los demás no lo notaron sin embargo ella clavo sus uñas en la parte afectada con odio.

-se que le esta haciéndola vida imposible al buen ingeniero Uchiha Sasuke.-le susurro en el oído con cierto tono amenazante.

-vaya otra que se deja llevar por el odio.-dijo el rubio poniendo una mueca de dolor.- ese Sasuke a mi me hace lo que el viento a Juárez.

-espero que no haya escuchado eso que escuche.-el moreno se asomaba por la puerta de la enfermería y toco una pierna donde también tenia la piel quemada, ahí apretó con fuerza.- vuelve a decirme lo que me acabas de decir.

Sintiendo como le apretaba las heridas, este grito.- ¡bola de montoneros! ¡De uno por uno!

-¡Sasuke-kun ya basta!- dijo la ojiperla.- ¿no ves que Naruto-kun necesita que lo atiendan?

Dio unos pasos atrás.- Sakura, deja a este tonto trabajando.

-entiendo.-dijo la enfermera tomando el frasco y untándolo en la piel quemada, Naruto parecía que le dolía tal trato así que Sakura golpeo el estomago del rubio soltando un grito que lo silencio con la almohada.- si quieres morder algo esta bien esta cosa, tardare mucho en aplicar el bálsamos en esta área.

Todos miraron la escena, sin embargo una chica molesta a un peliblanco.- Mercis.- lo tomo del brazo.- mira que profunda fue esta herida.

-¿como sabes eso? -Pregunto el chico.- casi ni me toco.

Le tomo de la mano y lo sentó a un lado de Naruto mientras ponían una cara de perplejos.

-Sakura-san ¿puedo tomar hilo y aguja? –Dijo la chica a la enfermera.- parece que le cortaste el músculo.

La enfermera visualizo la sangre en su brazo.- adelante, tómalos.-Adriana camino hacia un cajón donde tomo unos guantes y la aguja junto al hilo, se coloco los guantes rápidamente para después preparar la aguja, y colocarla cercas del peliblanco.

-aquí voy.-dio el pinchazo.

-duele.-dijo el joven seriamente.

-Abre la boca.- este obedeció poniendo una paleta de madera en su boca.- ahora no tardare mucho, empezó con la sutura lentamente mientras traspasaba la piel.- no recuerdo como iba la sutura.

-en nudo pequeño Adriana-chan.-dijo la enfermera sin despejar la vista el rubio que atendía.- las suturas con puntos, además tienes que tener en cuenta que no debes tardar mucho, después se infectan.

La joven procedió con la sutura de uno por uno, hasta cerrar la herida, una mano aprecio el bálsamo a la joven.- úntalo en la herida, para que no se infecte.

Veía como la enfermera procedía a ponerle gasas en las áreas mas afectadas para después enrollarlo en unos 3 metros de vendas, listo Naruto solo debía tomar reposo en la cama, Adriana tomo la gasa y la puso en la herida mientras el peliblanco esperaba, sin embargo la venda se había agotado.- Sakura-san ¿no hay mas vendas?

-no… pero.- rasgo una parte de la camisa tan quemada de Naruto.- puedes utilizar este pedazo de tela inservible.

La chica tomo el pedazo y lo vendo al igual que ella.- ya esta listo.

El chico le miro extraño.- gracias Adriana.

-haces un buen trabajo Adriana-chan.-felicito la enfermera para después dirigirse al ingeniero.- me debe una deuda mas grande.

La enfermera se retiro de ellos, sin embargo el peliblanco se acerco a el rubio.- parece que tienes problemas.

-si los tengo.-dijo en voz baja.- pero ¿que quieres que haga con esta loca enfermera?

En ese instante un trabajador mal herido llego a la enfermería.- ayúdeme.- dijo desesperado.- hubo un accidente en la Área de calderas.

-¡no puede ser! –pego el brinco la enfermera.- ¡otra vez!

-el área de calderas es muy peligrosa.- añadió Sasuke.

-siempre es peligrosa.- dijo Hinata.

-creo que hoy saldré tarde de tanto trabajo.

Los técnicos miraron como la pelirosa de deprimían.- ¡hey Sakura-chan!

-¿Que quieres? –dijo esta fastidiada.

-¿quieres una chalana que te ayude?

-¡Espere usted! -Dijo la joven.- parece que no ha tomado en cuenta lo que yo quiero, parece que los chalanes somos como tarjetas de Yu-Gi-OH! Para estar cambiándonos.

Mercis se acerco a la chica.- no querías este trabajo, pero se que quieres estudiar para ser enfermera ¿por que no te quedas con doña Sakura? Puede que aprendas algo de ella, o lo aprendas todo.

Se miraron de reojo Adriana y Sakura.- creo que podemos.

-entonces deuda saldada.-dijo Naruto, esta vez se acerco al joven chalán contador.- necesitamos a un nuevo Chalán.

-déjamelo a mi.

Al día siguiente…

-Aquí esta Naruto como lo prometí.

-bien ¡hazlo pasar!

Cuando es silueta cruzo el lumbral, todos le miraron atento; este se puso al frente de todos.

-Hola.-dijo.- mi nombre es…

-si muy bonito a trabajar.

* * *

Hoy subí dos por el retraso

Tephie Vongola Heartfilia perdon pero a veces no me da tiempo de hacer las correciones

Disfruten

-FemMercis-

"Ayiki/Shiroki-san"


	12. No es maquina

¿Maquina? No Es Maquina

Esa tarde en la compañía Saru, un hombre moreno se dirigía a pasos largos hacia su oficina, radiante y majestuoso se abrió paso entre las áreas de la industria en línea blanca con aires prepotentes y complejo de rey entre mendigos, sus zapatos bien lustrado y su traje con porte señorial infundía el respeto entre quienes le miraban, después llego a control de calidad donde sus trabajadores le miraban con mucha acato, su expresión fría decía "no me toquen" cuando entro a su oficina. A primera vista observo que algunas cosas estaban fuera de su lugar y que la silla estaba dándole la espalda cosa que el no deja la silla así, no era habito suyo.

-llega tarde retazo de pendejo.- dijo una voz molesta y seria a la vez; Sasuke dedujo quien había dicho tal vulgaridad.

-que haces aquí Naruto… ¿no deberías estar en tu área laboral? Retírate de una buena vez, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero que un inepto este distrayéndome.

Dio media vuelta a la silla, no tenia saco y la corbata estaba a medio aflojar junto a sus mangas arremangadas parecía un informal que no sabia llevar el traje, sin embargo el sonrió con respecto a sus demandas y puso sus pies en el escritorio estirando el cuerpo y poniéndolo mas cómodo.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo.- comento este en un tono divertido.- te pavoneas en mi área, cada día te veo en el almacén, a veces me pregunto "oye, este pendejo no tiene algo mejor que hacer aparte de admirar mi buen trabajo, me pregunto si quiere un autógrafo mío, como este inepto mama el chile con su arrogancia" por eso… esta vez me toca ver que chigados hace todo el puto día, de seguro que te quedas aquí rascándote las bolas y el ombligo mientras el gritas al mundo "soy mejor que ustedes patanes" para después cobrar algo que no se merece y llevar a Hinata a restaurantes lujosos y decirle "mira nena soy dios y me creo mas que todos" y así Hinata pensara que "como diablos acepte ser novia de este sujeto" después iras a tu cama donde al siguiente día vendrás al almacén a engrosar la reata.

-eres un molesto, vulgar, irrespetuoso. Baja tus pies de mi escritorio que tengo un nuevo diseño que hacer.

Este se quito de su silla para tomar una en el rincón, como niño bueno se quedo ahí. Sasuke le miro, se burlaba en silencio de el, su mirada lo acosaba al igual que su socarrona sonrisa ¿eran locuras de Uchiha al ver tal ilusión?

-vete Naruto, no estoy de humor como para tratar contigo.- dijo Uchiha señalando la puerta.- tienes trabajo en tu área.

-tengo quien me cubra las espaldas, además que no hay trabajo en mi área.- después como impaciente tomo un libro de la estantería que tenia a lado, el mueble rustico le había agradado a Naruto pero no iba con la oficina pensó, después abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo, tenia ese aire de chico intelectual, era muy listo eso lo sabia Sasuke sin embargo no podía creerlo… mas bien admitirlo que un mal hablado pudiera pasar la facultad con un alto promedio y sin embargo también trabajo medios tiempos durante toda su estancia en la casa de estudios.- este libro es muy aburrido.-Sasuke le clavo la mirada pensando en lo que Uzumaki estaría por hacer.

-es muy avanzado para ti.-dijo este sin cambiar su fría expresión.

Naruto miro de nuevo el libro.- este libro solo habla de los procedimientos ¿Dónde quedaron las cosas técnicas e ingeniosas? Mejor cambia de librería.

No dijo nada así que saco el lápiz y una regla, después puso el papel blanco haciendo una especie de estructura que se dibujaba, era un nuevo diseño y se sentía muy bien con su logro pues veía un gran futuro en ello.- este nuevo diseño se llamara serie T tanto lavadora y secadora.

-¡aburrido! –dijo el rubio levantándose de su silla y caminado al diseño para después desviar su mirada hacia un cuadro en la pared, era una especie de cuadro muy anticuado. Sasuke le miro como iba por su oficina mirando los marcos de la pared hasta que se detuvo en uno en especial, el certificado del Ing. Sasuke Uchiha cuyo alumno tenia el gran premio al saber por sus notas perfectas.- ese nombre solo se le puso ocurrir a un Nerd. El diseño es bueno que incluso don gritos estaría feliz de echarle la mano a esas cosas, sin embargo… los nombres, parece que les das nombres de maquina.

-por que son maquinas tonto.

Le dio la mirada con una sonrisa atrevida.- Neptuno.- dijo rítmicamente y con actitud fresca.- ponle serie Neptuno, con el poder del dios del mar y Hephestos con el poder del dios del fuego.

No le hizo ni la mayor sonrisa este sujeto, hablo por su comunicador, momentos después de que no dijo nada acerca sobre los nombres, de inmediato se presentaron 3 personas, la primera era demasiada alta con el cabello pelirrojo su nombre era Yugo, la segunda persona era un poco mas joven y tena una cara divertida también cargaba con un termo de agua Suigetsu y la ultima de ellos era una mujer de lentes con cara malhumorada su nombre Karin, ellos se ponían firmes ante el ingeniero, metió los diseños en la carpeta y se las entrego a la mujer.- vayan a entregarle esto a Sarutobi y díganle que estamos listos para la nueva serie T.

-enseguida.-corearon los 3 y salieron de la oficina.

-creo que… yo también me retiro.-dijo Naruto dando el portazo de pronto, Sasuke en silencio continuo con los papeles que tenia a la vista; no sospechaba que el rubio estaría por tratar algo con su equipo que apenas estaba alcanzando.

-hola.- se puso enfrente de ellos.- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer.

Ellos le miraron perplejos.- ¿usted es el nuevo ingeniero?

-creo que el ingeniero Sasuke les hablo de mi.- dijo Naruto.

Karin se molesto.- dijo que era un estupido e irresponsable.

-Karin.-detuvo Yugo.- discúlpela, se deja llevar por las situaciones.

-no importa, cualquiera tiene voz aquí en la empresa ¿cierto? Bueno me he fijado que aquí los trabajadores son muy…

-¿eficientes? –arrebato la palabra Yugo.

El chico joven sonrió.- mas bien seria aburrido, esta área no hay mucha espectacularidad, solo estamos revisando documentos por documento y chocando que todo este bien.

-justo como Sasuke.-rieron ambos sin embargo se llevaron un golpazazo de parte de la chica.- que se creen ustedes al criticar al maravilloso ingeniero Sasuke.

-lo critico por que no sabe tratar a una leal empleada como usted.- se las dio de galán con Karin haciéndola que se sonrojara.- de seguro si se quita los lentes usted se vera tan hermosa que dejaría a su novia la licenciada por usted.

-gracias.- dijo esta volteando al otro lado.- son buenos trabajadores solo que Sasuke no sabe apreciar su esfuerzo.

-puede que tenga razón.- dijo Yugo.

Bueno.- le quito la carpeta a Karin y después sonrió.- déjenme llevar estos documentos con Sarutobi, tienen mucho trabajo duro que hacer, vayan.

Cuando se retiraron, Naruto se llevo la carpeta a recursos humanos donde se encontró Hinata en ese instante sin rastro del chalán.- ¿puedo tomar un lápiz?

La mujer le miro y se lo ofreció con cortesía.- aquí tienes.

Empezo a escribir cosas en los papeles.- oye Hinata… cuando una nueva marca sale al mercado ¿Cuántas personas van a las conferencias?

-Sarutobi-sama, sasuke-kun y yo, solo vamos nosotros 3.- dijo ella despegándose de la pantalla.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Por nada.- devolvió el lápiz.- nos veremos después.

El tiempo paso hasta que Sasuke fue llamado a la oficina principal, con sus pasos largos se ahorraba mucho tiempo, hasta llegar a las grandes puertas y las abrió, miro algo raro, Naruto estaba sentado en el escritorio como si no mostrara el mas mínimo respeto por su jefe que se encontraba mirando por el gran ventanal.

-toma asiento.- dijo el jefe.- Sasuke no entendía el por que.

-quiero decirle que desde el momento que le contrate. Ingeniero, usted me ha sido muy efectivo.- después dio le vuelta dejando apreciar una sonrisa.- ahora sus nuevos modelos se espera que sean los mejores del mercado.

-sabia que los serie T serán un éxito Sarutobi-sama

-¿serie T? –Se quedo con la duda.- yo hablo de Neptuno y Hephestos, estos gemelos lavadora y secadora con la mas grande innovación tecnológica que el mercado puede ofrecer y a menor costo de producción.

-eso lo se pero…

-se que esta ansioso de hablar Ingeniero.- Sarutobi estaba mas complacido.- sin embargo lo que impacta es el nombre, tendrá una masiva campaña publicitaria, todos querrán una de estos gemelos; el nombre es fresco, épico, tiene actitud y sobre todo incluso a los publicistas les gusta el nombre y tienen grandes esperanzas en ello.

-ya veo.- dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con desprecio.

-ingeniero.- sinceramente sus diseños son buenos pero los nombres carecen de vida ¿Cómo le hizo para inspirarse en dioses griegos?

Naruto alzo la ceja presionando a Sasuke.- Uzumaki me ayudo en este proyecto.-bajo la mirada

-¿Es verdad eso Uzumaki?

-pues, no hice nada… solo le dije que cambiara los nombres.

-pues quiero que tengan la tarde libre y preparen todo, Uchiha, Hyuuga iremos a la conferencia, usted también Uzumaki, le necesitamos si se encargara de la imagen de nuestros gemelos.

El rubio se levanto y camino hasta su almacén donde los trabajadores aguardaban y aparte otra persona en especial que no vio a lado de Hinata.- con que aquí estabas.

El joven peli blanco se encuentra acompañado de un peli negro en ese momento.

-mi nombre es Dan Hatake mucho gusto.

-bueno, si le entra al cate duro.- dijo Mercis.

-sabes esta semana los chalanes tendrán libre de trabajo al igual que los técnicos.

Mercis sonrió.- vaya que agradable, la espalda se pone rígida a veces.

-ni tanto.- sonrió de manera demencia.- harás algo con los chalanes para mejorar el área del almacén mientras vamos a la conferencia, así que tendrá que preparar 3 proyectos en menos de esta semana.

-¿te has dado cuenta que nosotros los chalanes tenemos vida social?

-te has dado cuenta que despediré a tus amiguitos si no hacen lo que yo pido.- después suspiro.- les daré un gran bono de proyecto así que ¿pueden hacer los proyectos?

-ya crujiste.- dio su mano en señal de trato.

-los chalanes nos luciremos en esta semana


	13. El paraíso perdido

Un día normal en la mañana, un grupo de jóvenes estaban cercas de unas empresas al otro lado de las empresas Saru, el sol resplandecía con fuerza mientras el peliblanco que estaba al frente de ellos les daba la mirada con determinación; después volvió la mirada al almacén a donde había posado un largo rato la vista, uno exageradamente enorme que le provocaba una especie de nostalgia.

-Mercis-san.- dijo una vocecilla chillona, era la chica rubia del equipo, KannaI.- ¿por que nos has traído aquí?

Miro por encima de ella y avisto a los jóvenes.- "KannaI, Dan, Yusmary, Adriana, J.V, Rukia, Taro, Yuuki" –pensó y cerro los ojos.- lo que están por ver no se lo pueden decir ha nadie.

Todos aceptaron mientras que el peliblanco sacaba su llavero con varias formas de las cuales desprendió cuidadosamente, una campana, un águila y un pistón de automóvil era lo que decoraba su llavero, en una rendija coloco cada uno en cierto orden y se escucho el clic, después empujo la puerta lentamente mientras salía un olor a misterio y a miedo, todo en las penumbras sin embargo se alcanzaba a ver levemente lo que se trataba, era chatarra, tantas pilas de chatarra a lo lejos en el abismo.- bienvenidos al paraíso perdido.

Era una especie de lugar en ruinas formado por piezas de todo tipo de maquinaria de la línea blanca, sin embargo a los chalanes no les parecía la gran cosa, es decir solo venían basura a su ojos.

-que bien Mercis.- dijo Dan con un poco de sarcasmo.- ¿y donde esta lo interesante de este viaje a una deposito de basura?

-Se ve que no entienden.- camino a unas pasos hasta una pequeña pila de basura donde saco un pequeño motor, después se lo arrojo a la mas sensata que el creyó que le daría una gran respuesta.- dime que es esto Yusmary.

La chica lo examino lentamente, cada detalle y después su expresión callo en la confusión, pareciese que no sabia que era o tal vez si.- esto no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, no puede ser real, es una mentira que sostenga este motor.

-dime que es entonces.

La pelinegro cuya cabellera era sostenida con una liga roja, trago saliva y ofreció su respuesta.- un motor de la lavadora serie A.

-un motor real de la antiquísima serie A, la primera serie de lavadoras en el mundo, es una pieza original de aleación de metales duros que se ha mantenido en mi familia durante años, las Serie A ahora no cuentan con motor si no con un reductor de velocidades y lo mas interesante… aun sirve esa cosa.

-¿quieres decir que este cacharro vale una fortuna? –Dijo Yuuki acomodándose la gorra.- ¿me dirás que hay mas piezas raras dentro? ¿Por qué tu familia tiene una valiosa pieza y no la han vendido aun?

-no solo el motor, también tenemos todas las piezas para construir una serie A completa y nueva.- después miro de nuevo al abismo.- mi familia es una dinastía de técnicos en línea blanca, es lógico que tuviéramos una serie A, también tenemos un raro adaptador de la serie A para la tómbola del centrifugado que nunca salio a la venta, cualquier pieza, en el paraíso se encuentra.

-voy primero.- grito cara de gato al ataque aventándose al abismo.

-voy detrás de ti.- dijo Rukia detrás de el.

-y yo que hago aquí.- comento la oji Azul Adriana, haciendo que Mercis empalideciera, justo en la puerta, algo de chatarra se desplomo cayendo sobre la dama, la cortina de humo se levanto muy alto.- ¡chigada madre!

-¡Rukia! ¡Taro! –gritaron todos asustados, cuando la cortina se disipó, el peliblanco se encontraba ahí, cargando esa lavadora chatarra que se había caído, mostraba una sonrisa y una fuerza, después dejo caer el pesado objeto a un lado y se desplomo sobre el.- no recordaba que habían jodidas trampas en el paraíso, por eso traje a nuestra enfermera.

-es un lugar peligroso.- dijo Rukia un poco mas asustada.

-no te ves nada bien Mercis, al parecer te doblaste todo el cuerpo, cargar algo tan pesado es una estupidez.

-pero al menos cayo sobre el y no sobre mi bella cara.-argumento Taro, Yusmary hazme el favor y le da un golpe en la cara.- no ves que esta herido idiota.

-esta bien.- se quito la camisa y se tiro de nuevo en la lavadora.- has lo que tengas que hacer enfermera solo que ten cuidado.

-Entiendo.-saco su maletín de primeros auxilio y le aplico un bálsamo para el dolor muscular y después ungüento desinflámante.- quédate quieto mientras masajeo la parte afectada.

-escúchenme, pueden tener acceso a las piezas que se necesiten pero hay una infinidad de trampas en el paraíso, es una gran área pero debemos llegar al centro, ahí hay una base para descansar, les pedí que trajeran ropa para permanecer en el paraíso durante una semana completa, no se preocupes, el paraíso tiene refrigeradores con comidas y alacenas con comida enlatada como para alimentar a un ejercito completo, así que en marcha.

Después se puso la camisa y observo como todos se preparaban con sus cinturones de utilería; camino hacia al frente de todos mientras le seguían como una fila de patitos, todos bien preparados para lo que estaría por venir, caminaron entre los escombros de de derecha a izquierda, para adelante y para atrás hasta que una de las chalanes se fastidio.- es un maldito laberinto.-gruño Yusmary

-claro que es un laberinto.-respondió el joven del libro vaquero J.V.- pero vamos por buen camino.

-¡como diablos sabes eso si estas tan obsesionado con esa novela erótica pervertido! –gruño mas fuerte.

El joven JV señalo hacia una pila de basura, la razón por la cual el guía Mercis estaba muy tranquilo.- en las pilas hay lavadoras, secadoras, minisplit y aires lavados, pero las que toca Mercis tienen una tostadora encima.

-que buen ojo.- dijo Mercis sin voltear la mirada.- las tostadoras mandan, después de unos 10 minutos hizo una pausa completa hacia una oscura cueva donde se sentía escalofríos de solo verla.- Como odio este trayecto.- murmuro este para si mismo.

-no me digas que hay otra trampa ahí.- se acerco lentamente la pelirroja Yuuki.- parece…

-agarrarte fuerte de mi, esto se pone horrible.- la tomo de la mano y entro en lo oscuro junto a la buena Yuuki.

-¡hay otros lugares mas apropiados que ese Mercis! –grito Taro burlón pero nadie contesto, quedaron en silencio mientras el aire que provenía de la cueva chiflaba; después se escucharon los gritos que regresaban, llegaron cubiertos de nieve y de color blanco.

-¡Mercis abrázame tengo frió! - gruño Yuuki abalanzándose al peliblanco gélido que le devolvía el abrazo.- ¡que hace un congelador gigante dentro de una bodega!

-es un congelador inventado… para simular escenarios… de nieve.- se notaba como el frió estaba en su sangre.- se tiene que pasar en grupo de 3 así que tómense de un grupo.

Como pervertido Taro miro a las chicas candidatas a ser sus parejas.- ¡yo elijo a KannaI y a Rukia-chan!

-ni madres wey.-le reprocho el peliblanco.- llévate a Dan y JV, al otro lado hay una especie de interruptores de la luz, préndalos e iremos detrás de ustedes.- vio como corrían a la gélida cueva, valientes esfuerzo decían las chicas pero el peliblanco prefería la inteligencia; paciente camino hacia un lado de la cueva; ahí, saco su navaja suiza y desenfundo su desarmador a un panel donde quito la tapa y después bajo el interruptor.- después de ustedes.

-¿el congelador se podía apagar desde hace tiempo? –dijo Rukia al ver que no había mas frió.

-eres malo Mercis-san.-comento KannaI.

-me agrada como piensas.- agrego Yusmary con malicia.

Entonces cruzaron la cueva hasta donde Dan esperaba con los interruptores.- buen trabajo.- soltó su burlilla Adriana.

-donde esta Taro y J.V.

-se adelantaron para ver que es lo que sigue.

-mierda, corran.- desesperado corrió hasta verlo por un estrecho camino ellos caminaban con singular descuido y corrió hacia ellos.- ¡par de pendejos salgan de ahí!

Ellos voltearon hacia Mercis y en ese momento las tapas de seguridad cayeron y una especie de encendedor se prendió dejándolos con la mala suerte del mundo.- santa mierda.

El fuego los rodeo de pronto, el peliblanco intentando ayudar, metió las manos al fuego para sacar a ambos idiotas del infierno.- se me olvido decirles que no se movieran… no creí que instalarán mis lanzafuegos y… huele a tacos de gato…

-oye Taro… te estas quemando wey… -señalo JV hacia su pantalón.

-¡no chingues! –se tiro al suelo y se revolcó para apagar el fuego, Entonces los demás chalanes llegaron cuando Taro ardía en llamas.

-¡vamos apagarlo de inmediato!- dijo Mercis y le dio una patada, los demás hicieron lo mismo hasta que dio resultado, cuando terminaron, levantaron a Taro.- no nos lo agradezcas Taro… todos somos amigos.-dijo Dan.

-de los mejores.- dijo el gato sarcástico, sin embargo una chica se burlaba de el y le señalo en su frente.

-de que te ríes…

Ella le dio un espejo y se miro con horror.- ¡mis cejas! No manchen me quede sin cejas T.T

-Al menos mi libro vaquero esta en buen estado.- hojeo lentamente y sopas… se volvió cenizas

Mientras tanto en la conferencia…

-les juro caballeros, la nueva Serie Neptuno y Hephesto serán tan grandiosas que se puede escuchar a la gente alabando estas maravillas…

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El rubio escucho ese sonido de horror indescriptible.- creo que ese grito no es de alabanza Sasuke…

De vuelta al almacén…

El grupo miraba a lo lejos el centro del paraíso, tanta penurias que había pasado desde hace tiempo que solo faltaba cruzar por el corredor con los lanzallamas.

-¿como cruzaremos esto? ¿No hay otro panel cercas?

El peliblanco sonrió.- esta trampa es fácil de cruzar, además de divertida.- retrocedió pocos pasos y tomo vuelo corriendo hacia ese terrible corredor, los demás vieron como entre las llamas encontrará la muerte… ¿o no? Antes de que la primera llama le alcance, este se barrió por debajo del fuego y recorrió el medio kilómetro fácilmente, Rukia camino hacia el corredor y toco el suelo, era una especie de metal resbaladizo.- es Acero inoxidable… con teflón… ya veo por que uno pasa sin preocuparse.

-¡Bueno que esperamos, tengo hambre! –se aventuro Adriana rápidamente hasta llegar al centro del paraíso, de uno en uno fueron llegando hasta visualizar a Mercis sentado en una mesa improvisada por armazones de lavadora y tapas como sombrillas mientras tomaba algo de limonada, el centro estaba una casa rodante gigantesca donde podían vivir una gran cantidad de persona como unas 20, una extraña cascada improvisada junto a una área limpia donde se podía jugar fútbol; así que el anfitrión se levanto de la mesa donde había unos vasos con limonada.

Bienvenidos a Paraíso Perdido…


	14. Chalancitos a la obra

Chalancitos A La Obra

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa rodante… el peliblanco abrió la puerta, para su curiosa y oxidada fachada, por dentro parecía una lujosa residencia, tenía una bella sala con televisión gigante de plasma, inclusive tenia flores y una mesa de billar, los chalanes quedaron maravillados ante la buena decoración que tenía el lugar que corrieron por todas partes de la sala pero a Mercis le parecía algo extraño, miro hacia unas columnas hechas de acero y alcanzo a avistar a una sombra a lo lejos.

-será que… -miro fijamente a las columnas y lanzo su cuchillo hacia ellas.

-¡espera no me mates! –se escucho el grito entre las columnas y todos voltearon, era una chica peli negra de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba en el suelo mientras que el cuchillo le rozaba ligeramente su mejilla.

-eras tú Franny.- dijo el peliblanco tomando su navaja suiza y dándole la mano.

-¿quién es ella? –indago curiosa KannaI.

-¿no es tu novia Mercis? –pregunto Yuuki picaronamente.

-es guapa… ¡dame un beso preciosa!- Taro se lanzo al ataque pero…

-¡tranquiliza tus hormonas o si no te castrare! –amenazo Yusmary con el puño en la cara de Taro.

-eso incluso me dolió.- comento Dan poniendo su mano en el hombro de JV.- no es así compadre.

Era extraña el aura que irradiaba JV con las cenizas en la mano.- mi libro vaquero edición especial.

-aun estas dolido verdad JV-san.- intento animar Rukia a su compañero.

El peli blanco rodeo el cuello de la nueva chica y procedió con la presentación.- ella es Franny… la guardia de el paraíso y chalana del tío Memo.- después se dirigió a los Chalanes.- ellos son Adriana, KannaI, Rukia, Yuuki, Yusmary, Dan, JV y el ultimo no tiene importancia que te lo presente.

-"eres muy malo Mercis" –pensó Taro.

-¿pero bueno que los traen en el paraíso?

De pronto todos voltearon la protectora, se habían olvidado lo que venían a hacer en el lugar sagrado de la familia Mercis.

-de hecho Franny… estamos aquí para crear proyectos chalanescos.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡me encanto el lanzallamas que creaste la ultima vez Mercis! Nos encanto tanto que lo pusimos como trampa antes de llegar al centro, es muy efectivo.

Voltearon a ver al chico gato sin cejas y empezaron a reír.- muy efectivo.

-¿Bueno y que tienen en mente? Puedo decirle donde pueden encontrar las piezas que necesitan y las características y atributos de cada una, pero no sé cómo armar las piezas, eso está en su jurisdicción, pero no es necesario que te lo diga ¿verdad Mercis? Tú ya eres técnico así que ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

El peliblanco camino hasta la chica mas adulta de todas, era la más madura dentro del pelotón.- Yusmary es la líder de los chalanes, es con ella con la quien debes trabajar.

-y porque yo debo ser la líder de los chalanes.

-por que me parece lo sensato.- después camino enfrente de los chalanes.- nos dividiremos en 3 equipos: planeación, exploración y ensamblaje; Franny, Dan y JV searn el equipo de exploración… ustedes buscaran piezas, Yuuki, KannaI y Taro serán de ensamblaje y Yuzmary, Rukia y Yo seremos planeación, nosotros haremos los diseños técnicos y resolveremos los problemas que tengan.

-¿qué hay de mi? –pregunto la enfermera del grupo.

-tu estarás en exploración y ensamblaje, necesitaran toda la atención medica posible; así que en marcha, ese mega bono nos espera.

De inmediato los equipos se separaron a sus labores, cada uno en su labor y haciendo lo que deben hacer.

-¿crees que esto servirá Mercis? –Dijo Yusmary al ver escépticamente el diseño.- no me parece muy bueno.

-puedo darle un estilo más sofisticado si quieres.- comento Rukia con el lápiz listo para el diseño.

-es más fácil si tenemos a una dibujante en el grupo, cuando hice mi proyecto solo eran garabatos en una servilleta.

La dibujante empezó a fabricar el diseño que ellos querían y poco más sofisticado pero a la vez simple.

-creo que son los 3 diseños ¿verdad?

-bueno Yusmary.- tomo de su hombro.- es hora de que vayas al área de ensamblado, te esperan.

-nos vemos.- salió rápidamente desde la segunda planta hasta el área central que se encontraba detrás del remolque, se veía animada la líder chalan cuando mostraba a todos, los planos de sus proyecto a desarrollar.

La chica rubia queda algo sorprendida.- me parece descabellado.- después KannaI se caspeo la cabeza.- ¿en serio crees que podamos hacerlo?

-niña.- Taro se acerco a la rubia con aires de confianza.- todo se puede en esta vida, solo hay que ponerle ganas.

-si claro, gato pervertido.- era Yuuki que sostenía la mano de Taro con fuerza.- ya se me hacía que eras muy bueno para ello; querías agarrarle las nalgas a la buena KannaI.

-me acusan de cosas sin sentido.

Las chicas le miraron escépticas y sopas, le soltaron un golpe.- ¿Dónde está el equipo exploración?

-sé que me extrañan tanto mi presencia pero ya llegue.- comento Dan cargando una piezas en una carretilla.- espero que estas piezas sean las suficientes para hacer los proyectos.

Después llego el segundo chico JV.- nunca me imagine que había muchas piezas.

-bienvenido a paraíso Jv.- comento Franny divertida.- yo tampoco dejo de sorprenderme de ello.

-bueno a trabajar.

Durante horas de trabajo los chalanes estuvieron ensamblando cada pieza mientras el peliblanco miraba a lo lejos, los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa cuando la dibujante Rukia se integro al proyecto, sin embargo, había una chica en la mesa muy aburrida sin hacer nada, la peli negro de cabello ondulado estaba casi dormida.

-no creo que se sea buena idea dormir Adriana.- dijo el chico tomando asiento.

-no debiste haberme llamado.- respondió la otra desanimada.- soy la única que no hace nada aquí.

-puede ser… pero veras que tarde o temprano serás útil.

De pronto un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Yuuki, se miro las manos llenas de sangre con cierta rabia.- demonios… esta lamina es muy filosa… me estoy desangrando…

-Yuuki no te sueltes.-Dan se mantenía cargando esa creación tan pesada que no podía sostenerla más.- mis brazos van a ceder.

-¡suéltala Dan con cuidado!

Dejaron caer la creación a salvo, respiraron, pero la chica estaba sangrando mucho de las manos.- es la hora de que participes Adriana.- le dio su caja de artículos médicos y la empujo al centro de la acción, estaba confundida pero salió corriendo hasta Yuuki donde detuvo su hemorragia.- ven conmigo, debemos cerrar la herida… -de pronto miro con horro.- no puede ser, se ha infectado de inmediato… no puede ser.

-claro que puede.- dijo el peli blanco en la silla.- las piezas aquí están muy viejas, sucias y sin contar con los cucarachos y ratas que hay aquí… por eso las heridas se infectan rápidamente, tengan cuidado con las laminas… por cierto Yuuki… dile adiós a tu mano.

Todos se pusieron blancos ante la advertencia y la sonrisa bizarra que ponía mientras se acomodaba en la silla.- suerte.

-¡MI MANO! –grito histérica Yuuki.

-¡Mercis!.- se enfado la enfermera.- no juegues con eso.

Después la pelirroja se tranquilizo.- ¿no perderé mi mano?

-claro que no.- contesto mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida.- solo tendrás que descansar un día para que la herida no se abra de nuevo.

Yusmary camino hasta el peliblanco con una duda en sus labios.- ¿esta es la razón por la cual debemos quedarnos aquí una semana?

-Una larga semana.- contesto y se quedo dormido, parecía días distantes cuando de nuevo estaba en la empresa con los proyectos finalizados, todos estaba orgullosos de sus esfuerzos.

Naruto sonrió.- me encantan.- simples palabras para armar una celebración.- son grandes proyectos, no me esperaba menos de sus proyectos.

Sonrieron todos mientras que los técnicos a lo lejos observaban.

-¿Naruto para que quiere esos aparatos?

-no lo sé… pero estará interesante para que los empleará.


	15. Pollos a la Don Naruto

Pollos A La Don Naruto

Una bonita mañana hacia en la ciudad de Konoha; en las empresas Saru, en la oficina de la Licenciada Hinata se encontraba el moreno y la peliazul hablando mientras que un tercero archivaba algunos documentos en un archivero; después termino su labor y tomo haciendo enfrente de su laptop y reanudó con otra de sus labores.

-esto es muy importante para mí.- comento Sasuke atrayendo la curiosidad de Mercis que escuchaba toda la conversación.- no es obligatorio pero para mí significaría mucho que asistieras e la comida del consejo directivo.

-no me gustaría ir Sasuke-kun.- respondió la licenciada algo triste.- no me agrada los accionista, ellos hacen burla de mi profesión; ellos me tratan como una simplona.

El moreno camino hasta el marco de la puerta y se detuvo.- solo piensa un poco en nosotros… en mi.

La licenciada se sintió triste por Sasuke y regreso a su computador, sin embargo una taza de té relajante se asomo por su hombro, la sostenía el peliblanco al igual que sostenía una sonrisa.- vamos licenciada, se ve más hermosa si sonríe.

Ella la tomo respondiéndole la sonrisa.- gracias Mercis-kun eres tan amable y servicial, me alegra que seas mi auxiliar.

-chalan.- corrigió.- en todo caso, es verdad, esos accionistas se pudren en dinero y son unos alzados.

Ella rio delicadamente sintiendo que tenía un joven que le protegía con capa y espada, pero más se lo agradecía a Naruto por haberlos presentados; no era amor, solo estaba agradecida, congeniaban de una gran manera en el ámbito laboral.- sabes Mercis-kun… vayamos a comer a donde quieras, solo deja traigo las llaves el auto ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

Se quedo pensando y contesto.- ¿le gusta el pollo asado?

-hace tiempo que no como pollo asado… me gustaría ir comer.

El peliblanco le tomo la mano y se la llevo al domo laboral y después cruzaron todas las aéreas hasta la puerta con la leyenda de almacén donde ella se detuvo.- Mercis-kun ¿no se supone que saldríamos a comer?

-claro .-abrió la puerta del almacén y dejo que la licenciada entrara; no era lo que ella recordaba, estaba muy limpio, espacioso y fresco por la brisa marina que traspasaba la gran puerta abierta, caminaron hasta observar al cocinero enfrente de una curiosa parrilla blanca en la que con unas pinzas le daba la vuelta a uno de ellos.

-Hola Naruto.-saludo el peliblanco haciendo que Naruto le diera la vista al joven que estaba acompañado.

-que onda Mercis… incluso haz traído a la bella Licenciada.

-qué pena con usted ingeniero.- se ruborizo mucho y bajo la cabeza.

-tomen asiento, en un momento estarán los pollos.- dijo este señalando una mesa bien arreglada que habían pedido (más bien volado de la cafetería) y con un florero en medio, parecería que era un día de campo sin embargo estaba vacía en aquel momento cosa a que a lo lejos se acercaba con algunos artículos en la mano que habían comprado (también se los volaron de la cafetería) caminaron hasta la mesa donde avistaron a la licenciada y saludaron con mucha cordialidad y después pasaron a la mesa donde tomaron asiento.

Naruto sonrió y le dijo.- adelante Hinata, tome asiento… esto estará en un momento.

Ella bajo la cabeza.- no creo que debería estar aquí… digo… no sé cómo tratar con este tipo de gente.- en ese momento Naruto le tomo la mano encaminándola hacia la mesa donde ordeno con la mirada.- la presidencial.- simples palabras para que ellos fueran a la oficina y trajeran un mueble cubierto en una sabana y la dejaron cerca de la licenciada y retiraron la manta.

-es hermoso.- dijo al ver esa silla tan grande y después Naruto le dio el asiento.- que suave.- dijo

En eso una chica peli-negro-azul se acerco a su tía.- es uno de nuestros proyectos de chalan que hicimos.

-¿enserio?

-además.- dijo un chico cara de gato.- necesita un masaje… con gusto se lo doy…

-tu mantente alejado.- alejo Naruto al cara de gato y después le susurro al oído.- no me mal interpretes… pero es medio mañoso.

Yuki se acerco a la pareja.- lo que Taro quiere decir es que puede activar la función de masajes.- giro una perilla cercana y le puso ciclo de lavado "Delicado como Taro" y comenzó con pequeños masajes en sus espalda.

-es increíble.- dijo ella.- solo han hecho esta silla.

-no.- dijo Dan.- también la parrilla donde se asan los pollos.-comento con una sonrisa.

-vaya que no supimos como entrelazar el sistema de flamas.-comento KannaI con una risilla.

En eso el joven del libro bajo su novela y argumento.- el Lanza llamas de Mercis es lo que nos dio la respuesta.

La contadora volteo hacia el joven.- ¡qué haces con una lanza llamas Mercis!

-ya están los pollos.-dijo el peliblanco poniéndolos en la mesa después tomo el machete y partió el pollo en varios pedazos.- a esto le llamo un severo caso de cuerpo cortado.-todos rieron.

Fue un momento donde todos se la pasaron comiendo tranquilamente, pero Hinata estaba algo incomoda con el respecto, solo observaba de reojo a los técnico y chalanes que comían plácidamente; no paraba de mirar de reojo, pero Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa que le brindo confianza.

-sabe Naruto-kun… hace tiempo que no comía pollo asado.

-¿en serio? -Dijo el ingeniero.- ¿Por qué razón?

Ella forzó una sonrisa.- mi familia tenía una empresa, pero.- trago saliva.- la bancarrota fue eminente, tuve que trabajar para pagarme mis estudios y pues tenía que comer frecuentemente alimentos en la calle y cuando ahora como… me hace recordar esos días.

-¿le recordé algo malo? –el rubio agacho la cabeza.

-no es eso.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- me recordó esos días cuando solo era un chica que deseaba salir adelante, cuando era humilde; cuando me gradué… pensé que debía estar con gente de éxito, pensé que Sasuke sería el indicado… pero siento que me equivoque… aun así me siento incomoda ahora.

-oiga licenciada.- Argumento Chouji con una sonrisa.- ¿me puede decir cuando traen el nuevo equipo de servicios?

-pienso que en un mes Chouji-kun.- dijo ella naturalmente.

-licenciada Hinata.- esta vez fue Kiba.- es verdad que cuando la empresa no me entrega las herramientas que se necesita y que debo comprar… ¿son deducibles?

-claro.- demostró sus dotes como contadora.- con 100% deducibles.

-aquí tiene.- le acercaron una hoja de papel con un dibujo de ella cortesía por el hombre blanco Sai.- espero que le guste.

-gracias…

Después de ello, la charla se volvió agradable para la licenciada, ya no parecía incomoda, se había adaptado al ambiente tan divertido que se encontraba en el lugar; en ese momento el rubio le tomo la mano y le dijo.- la manera de tratar con "este" tipo de gente es… tratarlos como gente.

Ella rio maravillada.- creo que tiene razón.

-¡aquí estabas! –Dijo una voz molesta en la puerta del almacén caminado altaneramente hacia la licenciada.- pensé que vendría pero te encuentro comiendo vulgarmente entre la gentuza.

-¿le está diciendo gentuza a su sobrina Tío? –comento la líder Chalan alzando la ceja.- le diré a mi padre sobre esto.

-dile.- dijo el.- así recapacitara y pensara en no permitirte trabajar en esta bola de vulgares.

-pero que mal educado Soy.- dijo el peliblanco y trajo una especie de banco grande y lo sentó ahí.- espero que disfrute de nuestro asiento y… -le dio algo como unas correas.- sujétese de las manguera.

-vaya que es cómoda.- dijo difícilmente de su boca, en ese momento, Mercis iba a la base de la banca y giro a la perilla ciclo de lavado "Rudo como JV" (que mamon!)

En eso la banca cobro vida… en efecto, era un toro mecánico improvisado que lo sacudió de manera demencial durante 5 minutos, de milagro aguanto tomándose fuertemente de las mangueras.

-tu.-señalo con su dedo tembloroso y cabello despeinado.- ¡estas despedido!

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Se levanto la licenciada.- ¡no puedes despedir a Mercis! ¡Estas faltando a i profesión!

-Licenciada.- dijo este dándole una sonrisa.- gracias por todo… y me dio gusto trabajar a su lado… fue una experiencia inolvidable y quiero decirle, que es la mejor contadora que he conocido y cuídese; hágase valer por lo que es… Naruto.

El rubio le miro fijamente con incertidumbre.- eres un pendejo.

-igualmente.- sonrió.

En eso dio media vuelta y volvió la mirada con Sasuke que observaba a un chico sonriente que se salía con la suya.- bueno ingeniero me dio un gusto conocerlo.- en acto seguido cerro su puño y dejo escapar su golpe fuertemente que dejo inconsciente a Sasuke

-¡Mercis! –Grito Hinata asustada del comportamiento del peliblanco.- ¡que haz hecho!

-nadie me despide ¡renuncio!

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en los presentes, al día siguiente en la preparatoria Fan Fic es. Se encontraba el peliblanco sentado en la ventana mirando a lo lejos aquella empresa donde el había renunciado.

-¿no quieres regresar? –pregunto Dan algo preocupado.- Hinata-san está preocupada por ti.

Jv. bajo su libro.- ¿por qué no regresas?

Acarició su cabellos mientras disfrutaba el viento que corría acariciando su cicatriz.- tengo un sueño y es volverme radio locutor de mi propia cadena, ya lo verán pero al menos quería darle un buen golpe al altanero del ingeniero; me dedicare a la radio, pero bueno de ustedes depende que todo tenga su ritmo. De acuerdo.

Los chicos no entendieron que es lo que quería decir este chico… pero se notaba en su sonrisa que algo tenía que hacer.

-por cierto Jv… .-tomo su libro y lo arrojo por la ventana hasta donde se encontraba el incinerador de basura de la escuela, un tiro de 3 puntos que dio en el mero fuego.- esto tenía que terminar bien.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Disculpen las demoras, eh tenido distracciones grandes

1- la universidad

2- Monster Hunter 3 de psp :P

Perdonen voy a tratar de seguir siendo costante


	16. Una Pinche Pasión Al Trabajo

Una Pinche Pasion Al Trabajo

Una semana después de que el peliblanco abandono la empresa, se encontraba una rubia mirando una lavadora que se encontraba en la esquina del almacén, la miro con desconcertó y suspiro de muchas maneras, KannaI no tenia idea de lo que su mente pensaba o ideaba en ese momento, esa lavadora le sacaba mucho pensamientos, tiro de la perilla y no trabajo nada, suspiró de nuevo desanimada; miro a su alrededor mirando a los trabajadores cuando una chica paso cercas de ella y le tironeo del lacito que tenía en su bello cuello.

-Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan.- la trajo a la maquina.- ¿me puedes ayudar con esta lavadora?

Rukia la miro con desconcierto.- pero solo es una lavadora serie C; es de las más sencillas y económicas del mercado, no puedo creer que tengas problemas con ella.

-si lo se.- apoyo su comentario.- pero ya la revise y sigue sin funcionar.

-¿y cual es su falla?

Poso su mano en la maquina.- pues, una falla general, cambien cables, cambie tarjetas de control, cambien motor y cambie transmisión; no puedo imaginarme que es lo que me falta o que sigue fallando.

-mmm.-pensó.- pues yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo y… -en ese momento pasaba Dan cerca de ellas.- que es lo que le ocurre a la lavadora tipo C que tiene falla general.

Quedo pensante y comento.- ¿por que no le preguntas a Yusmary o a Taro? Yusmary tiene mucha disciplina para esto y Taro… puede ser un tarado pero es mejor chalán que Yusmary, creo que tantos golpes le sacudieron las neuronas para bien.

En ese momento caminaba un adulto que con sus rubios cabellos llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas (no me pregunten cual) y siempre llamaba la atención, pasaba tranquilamente cuando fue jaloneado por los chalanes hacia la lavadora que los tenia con una buena angustia desde hace tiempo.

-ingeniero ingeniero.- comento Rukia animada.- puede ayudarnos con esta lavadora serie C, no quiere funcionar.

-¿me llaman por una pendejada como esta? –se mostró algo irritado.- si las tipo C son mas fáciles que una gringa springbreakera.

-Ya le cambie todas las piezas que me podrían indicar una falla pero aun no quiere funcionar.

-¿cambiaste tarjetas, motores y cables? –indago el ingeniero.

-todo.

Puso la mano en la barbilla y medito profundamente, conocía que la falla era algo eléctrico y es posible que algo pidiera estar mal, los cables de mala calidad, motor semi usado, tarjetas quemadas, pensó en muchas posibles limitantes.

-algo debe estar fallando, revísala de nuevo, puede que algo este mal conectado.

-pero ya la revise 5 veces.- dijo la rubia con angustia en su tono.- no me pida que haga eso.

-chingada madre, sabia que eso del manicure afectaba a las chicas.

-¡eso fue grosero ingeniero! –Defendió Rukia.- otra vez esta siendo machista.

Le miro sin mucha importancia y poso sus manos en sus hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos.- La Rata se fue por qué canso de esperarte, comento que estabas en el baño maquillándote aun; así que no es mi culpa que este fallando el deber.

La chica empalideció y salió corriendo a través de la puerta.- ¡espéreme Konohamaru-san!

Naruto se quedo mirando como la chica salía al estacionamiento.- "es mejor que no le diga que la rata esta en el baño" -irónico que una broma suya haya tenido tal efecto y después miro al aparato.- veamos… es mejor que les ponga chalancitos de oro.

En ese momento Kiba y Shikamaru estaban cercas del lugar hasta que el rubio les tomo y los trajo en frente del aparato, ellos ni tueste de lo que pasaba hasta que el ingeniero les señalo la maquina.- pongan el ejemplo a los niños que no saben reparar una maquina tipo C.

-¿y por qué no la reparas tu? –Contesto Kiba.

-está bien Kiba.- dijo el Ingeniero y se peino para atrás.- Shikamaru, por culpa de Kiba tendrás que reparar la pinche maquina.

-no puedo ir al baño antes.

-nou… la rata esta en el baño ahora así que enséñales como.

Dio un paso flojo hacia la maquina y la miro sin mucho chiste, bostezo y abrió la maquina; miro el cableado, el motor y las tarjetas, todo estaba en orden y tiro de la perilla, no funcionaba.- si todo está bien… es extraño que no funcione.

El rubio se tomo de la cabellera.- me encanto los huevos que le echaste sueñitos.- paso el frente y le tomo de los hombros y lo encimo a la lavadora.- ese es el problema de todos, no le tienen pasión a lo que hacen señores, tendré que mostrarles como se arregla un lavadora.- paso sus dedos delicadamente por la superficie del aparato pintado de un blanco esmalte anticorrosivo y le deposito un beso.- la lavadora hay que tratarla como si fuera una mujer, trátenla bien porque no afloja y no funciona, díganle cosas lindas en su entrada de agua…

-ingeniero.- dijo difícilmente Kannai.- ¿no cree que sea exagerado esto?

-claro que no.- contesto dándole la mirada.- las lavadoras son tan complejas que pueden tener sentimiento, ahora si cabron, a reparar la lavadora.

No tenía idea de lo que haría pero se acerco al aparato, lo abrió pero fue detenido por el rubio.- que es lo que te dije, primero dile a la lavadora que la amas.

-¿qué quiere qué?- Shikamaru mostro una cara de incertidumbre

-ya dije cabron.- respondió duro el rubio.- la lavadora está bien, ahora dile que la amas de una puta vez.

-Ingeniero esta seguro de…

-¡SOLO HAZLO PENDEJO!

Se resigno y se acerco al aparato y difícilmente pudo abrir la boca.- te… amo…

-Ahora tu Kiba.- señalo rápidamente a cara de perro.- dile a la lavadora que le harás el amor.

-¡el ingeniero se volvió loco! –grito Dan.

Naruto se volvió con la lavadora y le acaricio.- no les hagas caso a estos idiotas mi chiquita que no te comprenden y no saben tratarte como una dama, pienso que los chalanes y los técnicos no conocen el amor.

-¿esta desquiciado? - Comento Kiba.- ¿por qué no nos pone la prueba?

Le miro de reojo.- vamos amor hazles ver que estas bien.

Jalo la perilla y funciono como si nada, era tan fácil y a la vez impresionante lo que había hecho ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Acaso las lavadoras tienen sentimientos? No se sabe pero la reparo sin revisar, pero se había adquirido una práctica extraña cuando Sasuke llego enojado al almacén.

-¡explícate Naruto! ¡Por que todos están hablando con las lavadoras! ¡Todo el almacén está loco!

Dejo escapar una sonrisa y después se caspeo la cabeza.- creo que me pase con lo de la pasión, debí decirle a Kannai que solo le faltaba enchufar el aparato, que despistada es esa niña.

-en fin solo venia a darte esto.

-¿Y esto es? –miro el papel con incertidumbre.

-¿no es obvio? –Respondió el moreno alejándose del lugar.- mañana tienes que ir a la junta directiva a conocer a todos, se un buen ingeniero y come con los directivos en vez de sentarte con tus empleados mediocres, recuerda que tienes un lugar importante así que no seas una molestia.

-se ve que no sabes nada sobre el trabajo Sasuke.- comento Naruto.- iré mañana a la junta.

-no me alegra para nada escuchar eso de ti.- hizo una pausa y miro a los alrededores.- te falta un chalan.

Naruto quedo petrificado cuando una presencia amenazo su espalda.

-¡Porque no me dijo que Konohamaru-san no se había ido!-

En eso llego la rata con su cara de hueva.- ¿Dónde estabas Rukia? Llevo rato buscándote… fuiste por lo del manicure verdad.

Cuando Naruto salió corriendo… se escucho el feroz golpe de un tubo chocar con el cráneo.

-sera mejor que no les gaste bromas a los empleados… Naaa, están bien como están


	17. La junta

La Junta

Un día después Naruto se encontraba en la oficina de Hinata, estaba sentado como niño bueno (difícilmente hacia eso ya que era un hiperactivo el hombrecito) en eso su mente divago durante un gran rato cuando de pronto escucho una discusión a lo lejos, asomó su cabeza y miro a la pareja que venía acercándose a la oficina, Era Sasuke y Hinata quienes discutían con mucha intensidad que incluso se escuchaba desde el almacén.

-¡No puedo creer lo que escucho mujer!

Hinata le dio la cara.- ¡no puedo creer que aun estés dolido por el golpe de un joven que te puso en tu lugar!

-¡y resulta que aun lo defiendes! –Reprocho el moreno.- se supone que eres mi novia y aun así no puedes ponerte de mi lugar.

-aun sigues con esa actitud ¡desde hace un mes que estas irritado por todo! Solo déjame en paz Sasuke… aun tengo que preparar el informe para la junta directiva

Dio media vuelta y choco con un amplio pecho perfumado con una finísima loción de baño que portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa divertida y cálida que llegaba al auxilio.- aun sigues molesto por el golpe Sasuke… que gacho que un joven te diera un buen golpe.- su voz se notaba burlona en todo momento.

-¡qué haces aquí Uzumaki! - señalo amenazante.- ¡tú tienes la culpa! ¡Por esos salvajes que has traído a la empresa y ese chico peliblanco!

Hinata bajo la cabeza tristemente.- la eficacia de la empresa ha aumentado drásticamente y no puedes ver eso Sasuke; además que sabes que me disgusta la junta directiva.

-tranquilos que son pareja.- Naruto intento calmar al moreno con amabilidad pero este le respondió de mala manera.

-Uzumaki, este problema no es asunto tuyo, es mejor que calles ingeniero mediocre de pacoti…

-mira pendejo ¡es mejor que le bajes de producto gallináceo que te parto el hocico de un vergazo, así que cabron le bajas o esto se pone de la verga! –se mostró enardecido Naruto

-¿pero qué diablos has dicho? –quedo Sasuke perplejo por no entender esas palabras vulgares.

El rubio se acomodó el saco y se tranquilizo, respiro tranquilo en ese instante.- ¿y bien? ¿Iremos a la junta sí o no?

Sasuke pasó por un lado suyo sin decir mucho.- iré adelante.

Naruto dejo que se fuera, el tenia otra persona en mente en quien pensar en ese momento, camino hasta la oficina de Hinata solo para encontrarla preparando unos documentos, estaba temblando en aquel momento, escuchaba pequeños sollozos que difícilmente ocultaba, en eso Naruto puso su mano en ella, pero agresivamente se la quito de encima dejando mostrar sus lagrimas en aquel momento.

-te dije que me dejaras en….- después avisto a Naruto preocupado, se dio la media vuelta y se tallo los ojos con fuerza.- perdone Ingeniero, lo lamento mucho.

-no lo lamente.- dijo el mirando la oficina.- parece que toda va mal entre usted y Sasuke.

-no me lo mencione de nuevo.- respondió Hinata creando su presentación en Power Point.- Sasuke-kun está irritado porque todos los de la junta directiva se han burlado de él, desde que supieron que Mercis lo golpeo, el se ha sentido molesto.

-no le creo.- comentaba el rubio.- Sasuke ya había tenido problemas con anterioridad.

Hinata dejo el teclado por un momento y guardo su presentación de Power Point en una USB.- desde que usted comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, el no lo dice porque es alguien de orgullo pero se siente intimidado de su suerte, incluso yo, se me hace un milagro que no le despidieran, no apruebo que sus métodos y su lenguaje sea de lo menos ortodoxo, pero de alguna manera funciona todo lo que usted hace.

-comprendo.- dijo Uzumaki, después miro a su lado, era una memoria USB color plata que le pertenecía a cierta persona que él conocía.

-¿nos vamos ingeniero Naruto?

El rubio tomo esa memoria y la aguardo en su bolsillo de su saco, dio media vuelta y se coloco a un lado de ella acompañándola hasta la junta directiva, esa gran puerta de madera finísima, Naruto frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.- ¿cuánto habrán gastado en esta chingadera? ¿Acaso no saben que hay niños que necesitan alimento? Y estos pendejos gastándolo en lujos.

-tranquilícese Naruto-kun entremos ¿quiere?

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente hasta dejar ver la junta directiva en aquel momento, era una sala enorme con un buffet al fondo donde ellos podían degustar delicioso manjares, tenían una cafetera con café Juan Valdez (traído personalmente por Adriana Cross XD y nada que ver Juan Valdez con J.V. Juanchito Valdazo) y un sinfín de lujos que uno no se imaginaria, esto puso de malas a Naruto, simplemente ignoro todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

-Ingeniero Uzumaki.- nombro Sarutobi que le saludaba de manera cordial.- me alegra que haya venido a la junta directiva, los demás ingenieros quieren conocerlo.

-¿enserio? –Se sorprendió Naruto en ese momento.- vaya cada vez que me salen "los demás quieren conocerlo" ya hasta siento que me quieren pedir autógrafo.

-¿Quién pediría el autógrafo de un mediocre como usted? –esa voz que provenía de donde estaba Sasuke sentado, pero no era Sasuke si no el individuo que se encontraba a un lado de él; era un sujeto de cabello largo y ojos color perla, su traje negro al igual que el de él, le miro como se mofaba de él, Naruto respiro tranquilo e intento quedar lo mejor posible con él.

-¡a ver pendejo! ¡Mediocre su alma mater! ¡Qué pendejo llama mediocre a quien ni siquiera conoce a la persona!

-te dije que era un mal hablado.-comento Sasuke sin ánimos.

-¿con que él es el mal hablado ingeniero que está haciendo que el Área de servicios funcione? -musito la mujer despampanante que se encontraba a un lado el ingeniero de cabello largo, vestido chino muy elegante peinada con 2 orejas de panda, tenía ese maquillaje rojo que combinaba con su vestido de gala.- perdone al Ingeniero Neji, solo está jugando con usted.

-¿no cree que está demasiado grandecito para los juegos?

La mujer se mofo por breves momentos.- vaya Ingeniero Uzumaki, tiene estilo.

-y usted una gran belleza, señorita… ¿creo que no he tenido el placer de escuchar su hermoso nombre? – Naruto se acerco a la dama depositando un beso en su suave mano.

-vaya ahora se quiere hacer el caballeroso.- le otorgo una sonrisa coqueta.- yo soy la licenciada Tenten, jefa del área de finanzas.

De pronto una fuerza alejo a Naruto de la mano de Tenten, era el ingeniero de cabello largo que se mostraba molesto.- ella es mi novia, así que mantente alejado de ella.

-discúlpelo ingeniero.- comento Tenten.- el es mi novio el Ingeniero Neji Hyuuga, jefe del área de producción.

-tranquilos todos.- comento Sarutobi.- sentémonos y veamos lo que la licenciada Hinata ha notado como progreso de nuestra empresa.

-como ordene.- la licenciada Hyuuga paso al frente con su USB, en ese momento se notaba nerviosa por los presentes, en ese caso fue a su archivo y abrió la presentación, solo para decepcionarse de nuevo.

-archivo corrompido… -musito Naruto en voz baja.

-no puede ser, si estaba bien cuando lo pase a la USB.

-parece que mi prima lo hizo de nuevo.- comento Neji.- otra vez metió la pata, cuando pensé que en esta quincena había mejorado drásticamente.

Ese comentario dejo abatida a la licenciada, aun así Neji continuo.- hay una gran polémica sobre el chico que golpeo a Sasuke, me agrada que lo hayan despedido.

-como cuentan, ese chico Mercis, era un salvaje.-agrego Tenten

Naruto exploto al saber que había difamado a uno de sus amigos.- ¡Idiotas! ¡Cómo puede hablar así trió de pendejos! ¡Mercis era un buen ayudante para Hinata!

-tranquilícese Naruto-kun.- Hinata dio por perdida la batalla.- es verdad, si no fuera por él, soy una buena para nada, solo le causaba molestias y el tan joven tenía que arreglar todo por mí.

-vaya lo admitió.- comento Neji.- por eso será mejor que te cases con el ingeniero Uchiha, al menos espero que seas una buena esposa.

-qué vergüenza.- dijo Sasuke sobre Hinata.

Sarutobi alzo la voz.- compórtese ingenieros ¿puede arreglar la presentación licenciada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.- desafortunadamente, el archivo esta corrupto.

-un mal chico para una mala licenciada.- Neji no paraba de humillar a su familiar, en ese momento, Naruto camino y saco de su bolsillo una USB plateada, la conecto y busco entre los archivos, tenía muchos documentos, bitácoras, noticias relevantes, conversaciones y E-mails. Había uno en especial que le interesaba, era la presentación de Hinata, pero con un detalle aun más superior ¿Cómo? Pues ella no recordaba hacer esa presentación en ese caso Naruto empujo a la licenciada al frente de todos.

-suerte.- dijo en voz baja tomando asiento a un lado de Sarutobi.

La licenciada quedo muda por el momento, y miro la USB que estaba conectada, tenía en la etiqueta un nombre que provoco una sonrisa.

-"Mercis" –pensó.- "ese chico nunca me dejo sola; era tan perfecto en el trabajo… lo único que le faltaba era volar"

Mientras tanto en otra parte…

-adiós esposas mías, me iré a dar una vuelta ¡a salvaguardar la selva chapaneca! (ya saben por qué la idea de irme volando XD)

Regresando a la empresa, Hinata dio la presentación, sutilmente tenían pistas que ella siguió, pistas sobre los documentos que tenía que apoyarse por el tema, acciones en otros países, empresas donde podían invertir, negocios y talleres que podían patrocinar, y un sinfín de detalles que la empresa omitió, estaba tan segura que podría decirse que la licenciada lo hizo, era una presentación impecable.

-qué gran fuente de información Hinata, pero aun tenemos un problema que resolver.- comento el viejo.- es el rendimiento laboral.

Hinata paso a las diapositivas con malas noticias.- las empresas Saru… están bajando su nivel de producción, calidad y los accionistas están inseguros.

-no me agrada escuchar eso.- comento el viejo.- pero… que tal el área de recursos humanos y de servicios.

Dio a las siguientes diapositivas, era unas buenas noticias para el viejo.- han crecido drásticamente, en servicio se han implementado nuevos protocolos de operación que el almacén se ya no tiene trabajos pendientes y en recursos humanos, también hemos implementados nuevos protocolos para hacer las operaciones más eficientes.

-ese chico Mercis debió de ser de gran ayuda.

-lo era.

-saben.- comento Naruto un tanto orgulloso.- dice la biblia, "los últimos serán los primeros" y vaya que un ingeniero mediocre logro aumentar el servicios que tal malditos ingenieros alzados jijos de la verga… usted no señorita Tenten, usted es una mujer impecable.

Hinata volvió a la presentación y noto que había una diapositiva mas, le dio click y sopas perico salía la foto de un joven encapuchado dedicándole señas ofensivas mientras en el encabezado decía "no vales verga Sasuke" este quedo pasmado.

Naruto se rio.- incluso predijo que esto iba a pasar.

-Mercis-kun.- Hinata se sintió intimidada por qué no era ese jovencito noble y educado como le recordaba.

-Dejemos esto para después.- comento Neji apagando el cañón.- ahora debemos discutir que es lo que haremos con el rendimiento de los empleados.

-sería mejor presionarlos más.- respondió Sasuke.

-es lo que más funciona.- agregó Tenten al punto de vista, después rieron; en ese momento, Hinata se encontraba deprimida por sus palabras, eso lo había notado Naruto y levanto la mano.

-yo puedo ofrecer una mejor respuesta a lo que ustedes dicen.- comento Naruto con una sonrisa.- verán que mi método es el mejor de todos.

-En serio.- arqueo la ceja Neji.- eso me gustaría verlo.

-Les prometo que este método, harán que les baje los humos cabrones.- esa mirada tan amenazante provoco un escalofrió en los presentes.

* * *

Disculpen la gran tardanza, espero no volver a hacerlos esperar, es que ya casi acabo mi semestre en la universidad y tengo un gran trabajo

Mañana actualizo para compensar


	18. Saga: Bolita por favor parte 1

Saga: Bolita Por Favor 1

-¿cree usted que haciendo este despilfarro de dinero mejore la situación de la compañía? –preguntaba el gran jefe sarutobi al ver la propuesta del ingeniero rubio que mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volvió a releer la propuesta y suspiro apenado.- me niego rotundamente ingeniero, creo que va a tener que buscar otra manera de aumentar la moral en Saru.

-vamos.- animo el rubio aun mas energético.- le aseguro que es como una inversión pero a corto plazo, además que viene ganando, no solo se ganara el respeto completo de todos en la empresa, si no también de sus rivales y clientes ¿no desea que nuestros tratados mejores con Akatsuki? Digo… ellos son los que capacitan a nuestros empleados y una relación más fuerte con ellos puede significar negocios fructíferos… que tal si hablamos de Katsuyu… tener a la vieja Tsunade contenta me dice que habrá un aumento significativo de nuestros productos y servicios… y todo eso… solo tiene que firmar la hojita y yo me encargo de todo.

Sarutobi lo vio de otra manera, solo que esa sonrisa le mantenía precavido.- con ello… ¿no cree que estará lo suficientemente ocupado para atender sus labores?

-descuide.- se relajo el ingeniero.- juro que el área de servicios no va irse en picada, seguiremos trabajando como siempre.

-¿Y las demás aéreas?

-las finanzas y la contabilidad no se verán afectadas, bueno con mi propuesta, no creo que la licenciada Hinata y la Licenciada Tenten quieran participar.

-Espero que sepa lo que haga ingeniero Uzumaki, me gusta cómo trabaja, pero en este caso, prefiero no meterme a fondo.

-vamos viejo… solo es un simple juego.

Al día siguiente el ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba acompañado de su bella novia Hyuuga Hinata recorriendo los pasillos de la gran Saru hacia los dominios del ingeniero Uzumaki Naruto, pero lo que resulta un poco extraño es que Sasuke tenía una gripa del demonio que lo mantenía con un cubre bocas y una actitud muy pedante, por lo que Hinata se mantenía callada; pues bueno había encontrado algo en la empresa que no le gusto y justo tenía en la mano tal evidencia; abrieron la gran puerta y de inmediato en la bodega se encontró con el más feo frio ya que la puerta gigante estaba abierta dejando entrar al aire, en ello Sasuke mas determinado decidió buscar a Naruto afuera.

-ese idiota.- musito muy encabritado y camino de manera apresurada, al legar afuera, le encontró, pero esta vez con el saco fuera y camisa remangada mirando hacia lo lejos.

-¡Naruto! –grito y fue a encararlo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? estamos entrenando.

-¡explícame esto! -le mostro lo que sería por primera vez, el torneo de futball entre empresas dedicadas a la línea blanca, tenía un buen diseño que hacía que Naruto se regocijara.- ¡qué diablos crees que haces!

-hacer una liga de futball entre empleados.- después le señalo el cartel.- mira aquí lo dice wey… F-U-T-B-A-L-L…

-¡eso ya me di cuenta! ACHU!

Naruto le miro perplejo.- salud y qué bueno que te des cuenta.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito Hinata preocupada.

-enseguida voy.- respondió fastidiado y se dirigió a Naruto.- pero con qué objeto haces estas bobadas, Sarutobi-sama no lo aprobará.

-puedes irle a llorar al viejo.- se puso en posición de acecho.- después si quieres quéjate pero déjame en paz que estoy ocupado.

-¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Cómo te atreves a…!

-¡Sasuke-kun Sal de…! –volvió a advertirle Hinata.

-¡espera un momento quieres! –regreso con Naruto quien tenía una mirada atenta.-qué diablos haces.

-¡muévete pendejo!

-¡a quien le dices pendejo! ¡Mediocre!

-que te muevas con una chingada.- le grito Naruto mas enojado.

-¡te daré tu merecido!

-¡tiro con chancla!

Sasuke fue avisado con el grito y se dio vuelta, pero era preferible que no lo hiciera, ya que al dar la cara, la bola había impactado duramente con el rostro del ingeniero… pero lo más importante es que gracias a eso, Taro metió gol, aun que claro, sin olvidarnos del ingeniero Uchiha pues había caído pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡Gol de Tarondiñho! –festejo el cara de gato poniendo el marcador 2-1.

-no es justo.- hizo un puchero Naruto.- se metió la porrista, ganan cabrones, ahora a trabajar.

Todos se fueron caminando hacia la bodega, con todo y su bola de trabajadores varones sin embargo Hinata había quedado sin aliento al ver tremendo golpe.

-¡Ingeniero Naruto-kun! –Le reprendió la contadora.- ¡Simplemente va a dejar a Sasuke-kun tirado en medio de la entrada de la bodega!

-la licenciada tiene razón.- dijo Naruto muy preocupado por ver a Sasuke ahí tirado.- no podemos dejar a Sasuke ahí… luego como salimos a nuestros servicios si estorba en nuestra salida, haber, Rata, Shikamaru y Kiba, muévanlo a donde están los botes de basura, que el wey de la basura se le ocurra que hacer con él, ganamos todos.

-¡ingeniero!

Naruto sonrió muy apenado.- estaba bromeando, tranquilícese, se que le preocupa las personas… haber dejen les ayude a ponerlo dentro del contenedor, después el de la basura va a tener problemas ¿así es verdad? Estaba preocupada por el señor de la basura por i tuviera problemas de espalda y…

-¡ingeniero! Deje de gastar esas bromas.

-está bien.- dijo desanimado.- lo llevaremos con Sakura-chan a ver que le hace; haber cabrones, andando.

Así que fueron a recoger el resto que quedaba del ingeniero Sasuke hasta media entrada y lo levantaron inconsciente, así que empezaron a moverlo cuando pasaron a un lado de Naruto, este les detuvo y se le acerco a la rata y le susurro.

-Oye rata… si pregunta Sakura-chan que le paso… le dices que le dio dolor en la vagina y se desmayo.

-a mira que vergas.- se molesto.- y a que nosotros nos lluevan vergazos.

-ya llévatelo.

Enseguida, en camilla se llevaron al ingeniero sasuke a la enfermería; Naruto en cambio llego a donde estaba su saco y tomo la tablilla de reportes.- ya jugamos ahora a trabajar.

-Naruto-kun.- le hablo Hinata.- ¿a qué viene que esté formando la liga de futball de la empresa?

-¿no le gusta el futball licenciada?

-no es que no me guste.- le respondió.- pero estoy haciendo cálculos y será todo un gasto inútil de dinero, lo que es el patrocinio.

-¿no pensó que el patrocinio puede ser una mejor manera de publicidad?-Naruto alego.- déjenlo en mis manos Licenciada, ya verá que esto saldrá mejor que lo esperado.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Sasuke despertaba de su letargo y se toco la mejilla que aun le molestaba, se levanto y respiro.

-el enfermería… al menos aquí está tranquilo.

-¡LARGUENSE DE INMEDIATO HIJOS DE PUTA! –se escucho tremendo coro y el ingeniero impactado recorrió la cortina, en ello observo como si estuviera en baño de mujeres, todas reunidas en la enfermería a excepción de Hinata; la enfermera Sakura cerró la puerta, a un lado Tenten, después Kannai, Adriana, Rukia, Yusmary, Yuuki que estaban iracundas a no poder mas.

-esos malditos como se atreven.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –pregunto el ingeniero Uchiha.

-Uchiha al fin despierta.- comento Tenten.- parece que le dieron duro, después de que el peliblanco lo dejo noqueado.

-ese maldito mocoso.- murmuro Sakura más molesta.- no es nada ingeniero, nomas los idiotas del área de servicios y sus peladeces.

Uchiha pues sintió la ironía ya que había unas chalanas por ahí.- ¿es sobre el torneo de futball?

-¡nosotras queremos participar pero no nos dejan!- exclamo yusmary.- el ingeniero Naruto dijo que es torneo de futball, no la de manitas calientes.

-ese es el problema de ellas.- comento Tenten más calmada.- en realidad a mí también me dan ganas de jugar, pero como el torneo lo hace Naruto, pues…

-eres una licenciada, puedes hacer el trámite.- le soluciono el problema el moreno.- quienes pueden tramitar meter un equipo son los de la mesa directiva; osease, Naruto, Neji, el ingeniero de calderas, Hinata, usted y yo; un total de 6 equipos en saru compuesto de 7 personas… eso es lo que leí en la pancarta.

Tenten le miro con una sonrisa.- creo que no me hace falta formar un equipo. Verdad chicas.

-¡claro! –corearon animadas.

-ya me largo, hay mucho que hacer en calidad.

Así que Sasuke se fue pensando en el torneo.- estúpido torneo, lo bueno es que en mi área no ha llegado la pancarta.

Y si bueno asi lo fuera, llego a su área y se encontró el jefe sarutobi junto a Suigetsu, Karin y Yugo hablando muy cortésmente y en ello se acerco un tanto curioso.

-llega a tiempo ingeniero Uchiha.- dijo el viejo.

-¿ocurre algo Sarutobi-sama?

-pues estoy registrando el equipo de área de calidad, me dijo Naruto Uzumaki que le gusta tanto el futball que se metió en su práctica y le metió un gol rematando con la cabeza, no pensé que fuera una persona persona atlética, me alegra haber conocido mas acerca de usted.

-pero sarutobi-sama…

-ingeniero.- dijo Suigetsu con balón en la mano.- nosotros ganaremos el torneo.

-pero sarutobi-sama…

El viejo rio.- se que esta tan ansioso que no puede terminar de expresar su felicidad, así que practiquen, queda una semana completa para el inicio del torneo, suerte.

Sin saber cómo explicarle, Sarutobi prosiguió inspeccionando los registros, en ello vio la hoja de autorización y curiosamente tenía su firma.

-¡yo no autorice esto! ¡Quien fue!

-tengo entendido que usted lo firmo y se lo entrego al ingeniero Uzumaki para que se lo diera al jefe Sarutobi, como estaba muy emocionado.

-ingeniero.- Suigetsu se paso a ser un ensimoso.- si ganamos yo invito los tragos que le parece.-

-¡Naruto eres un Maldito!


	19. Saga: Bolita por favor parte 2

Saga: Bolita Por Favor 2

Una calida mañana cuando todo iba bien, Saru había rentado unas canchas de futball rápido donde se llevaría el encuentro en ello, el Rubio complacido, miro la bola, la levanto y de una patada la volvió un misil, golpeo el poste de la portería y se alegro.

-hay que guardar fuerzas para el encuentro.

-pinche Naruto.- le hablo la rata indicando unas personas amontonadas en la puerta.- ya llegaron para el rol.

-que bien.- dijo él y se acomodo el saco.- ve preparando el altavoz y dile a Shikamaru que deje de rascarse los huevos y que traiga la lista.

-dice Shikamaru que no estés mamando el camote.- le entrego la lista y se retiro a abrir la puerta.- ya deberías saber que Shikamaru se enfermo.

Naruto tomo la lista y se animo a leer que habían entrado a jugar muchos de sus invitados pero unos muy en especiales que le saco un signo de interrogación.- ¿la licenciada Tenten va a jugar con un equipo compuesto de nuestras chalanas?

-dijeron que solo participaran por que quieren mocharte las bolas.

Se abrieron las puertas de un momento a otro dejando entrar a las cuadrillas, eran 8 en total siendo en cuenta que era un torneo pequeño, también empleados de distintas empresas venían a presenciar como seria el rol, en si, era la tentación y la curiosidad que llamaba la atención en la cabina de narración cuando se reunian los jefes de las empresas.

-ese Naruto si que la ha armado en grande.-comentaba el jefe sarutobi al ver reunidos los equipos con sus distintivos uniformes.- no espere la magnitud de este evento.

-Naruto es una cajita de sorpresas.- le respondió una mujer rubia de pechos exuberantes.- no por algo sabia que ese chico era especial incluso cuando era un técnico corriente.

-sin duda es interesante Naruto-kun.- comento un hombre de tez pálida y cabello largo, el señor Orochimaru quien fumaba un buen puro.- un torneo de futball.

En ello entraba un hombre de cabellos despeinados y mirada fría pero a la vez provocaba risa por su atiendo descuidado de playera y pantaloncillos, todos le miraron con cierta sorpresa y en ello sonrieron.

-lo que el torneo nos ha traído… Uchiha Madara.- decía Tsunade con una sonrisa picara.- cuando vi a tu Ingeniero de caucho, pensé que vendrías con ese aspecto tan desliñado que tienes.

-disculpe es que quería ver en que términos quedaron.

-Madara.- dijo Sarutobi estrechando la mano.- nos vemos de nuevo, gracias por la invitación a la capacitación.

El Uchiha dueño de las empresas Akatsuki le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.- yo debería dar las gracias por invitarnos, justo cuando Pein me paso la invitación de su hermano naruto, me quede impaciente por que empiece el torneo.

-entonces veamos cómo queda el rol del torneo.

Otra vez en medio de la cancha, Naruto tomo el megáfono y con una tómbola de mano procedió a hacer el sistema y la presentación de la misma, con tablilla en mano hablo.

-primero.- tose un poco.- quiero dar las gracias por acompañarnos en este momento y…

-¡pareces maricon hablando así!-gritaron entre los jugadores.- ¡todos conocemos lo maldiciente que eres!

-¡a ver putos quien fue! –Dijo Naruto aventando la tablilla al suelo.- dejen de mamar quiote que no termino.

En ello levantaron la mano el equipo que viene representando a las empresas Katsuyu.-¡ aquí pinche pendejo vende patrias!

-¡kakashi-sensei! –le reconoció de inmediato.- ¿aun trabaja para la vieja? Veamos…. Equipo Katsuyu; capitán… ¡Papá! Digo Minato y el equipo es Azuma, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Ibiki, Ebisu.

-nos vemos en la cancha hijos.- dijo el rubio mayor a los 2 hijos que escondidos estaban por ahí.

-equipo Hebi.- dijo Naruto con la tabla.- capitán… Kabuto y su equipo la banda el recodo.

-como siempre tan interesante Naruto-kun.- dijo el sujeto de lentes y sonrisa coqueta.- pero prefiero que nos presentes a los demás.

-¿quién invito a ese maricon? -preguntaba en un susurro Gai a Azuma.

Naruto hizo un puchero por que mas que susurro fue un grito.- veamos el equipo es Kabuto como capitán luego le siguen Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Jirubo, Kidomaru y Tayuya; pasemos al siguiente Equipo, Akatsuki el capitán es… puta madre tenía que ser Pein.

-¿hay algún problema con ello Naruto? –reprocho el Uzumaki Mayor.

-tranquilos.- pidió Minato.- son hermanos después de todo.

-veamos.- Naruto regreso a la tablilla para dar a conocer la siguiente formación.- equipo Akatsuki es Pein como capitán… luego Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kazuku, Jidan.

-te mostrare quien es el hermano mayor Naruto.

-me la pelas puto.- grito Naruto.- ahora los equipos anfitriones, Equipo Chalan King, Capitan… La Rata, seguido de su equipo, cara de gato, Dan, Juanito Valdazo, y cabrones 1,2 y 3 (unos amigos que invitaron)

-¡les vamos a patear el culo a los ingenieros! -gritaron confiados.

-primero enséñense a lavarse el culo pendejos.- seña obcena y procedió.- veamos tenemos el Equipo de Neji y sus pinche trabajadores cara de minions (ver mi villano favorito)

-¡te escuche Naruto! –reclamo el ingeniero.

En ello comenzaron las risas.

-¡acúsalo con tu mama Neji! –gritaron de todos lados.

-bájenle al desmoche señores, mas respeto a la niña.- continuo.- veamos… ¡el Equipo maton de Uchiha Sasuke! Alias "¡pero yo no sé jugar futball!" el ingeniero como capitán y sus achichincles Yuugo y Suigetsu junto a los pingüinos de Madagascar.

-puta madre porque mi madre me puso Skiiper.- dijo Skiper.

-Karin es la porrista, donde las mujeres deben estar, y tenemos un equipo de porristas también, las de la licenciada tenten que…

-estamos inscritas Naruto.- dijo ella.- se mas serio y preséntanos.

-tenemos al equipo… "te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto" –el rubio miro perplejo la tablilla.- no mames debería haber dicho que el nombre no mas largo de 10 letras; veamos capitana es la licenciada Tenten y su equipo, rukia-chan, Adri-chan, Yusmary-chan, Yuuki-chan, Kannai-chan y Jackie-chan.

-es Sakura ¡Naruto idiota!

-pareces hombre de que te quejas.

En ello salió volando una piedra cercas de él y miro la tablilla.- pinche Shikamaru se equivoco…. Aquí dice Sakura-chan, ya hablare con el mas tarde pero por el momento te quedas como Jackie-chan y por ultimo el equipo de su servidor, como capitán Naruto Uzumaki y mi equipo, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Kankurou, Rock Lee, seremos 8 equipos y mientras estaban pendejeando, ya hicimos el torneo… primer encuentro será Equipo Akatsuki vs Equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto… ¿pueden cambiarle el nombre? Le quedaría Equipo rosa o Equipo en la cara no.

-asi me gusta el nombre.- dijo tenten.

-Equipo Katsuyu vs Equipo Pero yo no se jugar Futball.- Naruto miro de nuevo la tablilla.- pinche nombre tan vergero tienes sasuke.

-callate idiota.

-Equipo Chalan King vs Equipo Hebi y por último es el juego de Equipo Naruto vs Equipo Neji…. Mejor el ganador del juego anterior va contra nosotros. ¿Preguntas?

Quedaron en silencio por lo que Naruto continuo ahora con las reglas del torneo.- en el torneo, no se permite jugar sucio, tampoco mentadas de madre y de mas chingaderas de comportamiento anti deportivo, no se pueden andar de mamadas de compartir el pintalabios, de que mi novio termino conmigo, dolores de vagina, que les de la menopausia ni mucho menos que me salgan con mamadas de que están embarazados que no se presta el futball para pendejadas así.

-¡ingeniero malo! ¡Línchelo!

-La licenciada Hinata, Karin, Shizune y las otras mamacitas no veo que se quejen… ¡mama!

-mi nombre es Konan.- dijo una de las mamacitas.

-mi nombre es Rin, recuérdelo.

-no te pases con mi esposa Naruto.- dijo kakashi y Azuma refiriéndose a Anko y a Kurenai.

El anfitrión se rasco la cabeza y tomo el megáfono de nuevo.- pero bueno, el primer partido comienza dentro de una hora para que vayan preparándose.

-¡Quien está ansioso!-grito Naruto

-¡Nosotros!-respondieron todos

-¿Quién se va a divertir?

-¡Nosotros!

-¿Quién va a ganar?

-¡Nosotros!

-ni lo sueñen putos.- respondió el ingeniero con tremenda carcajada…


	20. Saga: Bolita por favor parte 3

Saga: Bolita Por Favor 3

Una hora después…

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al primer torneo interempresarial línea blanca y mueblerías, he aquí con ustedes y me presento, mi nombre es Mercis y solo porque me ofrecieron un varo estoy aquí en la cabina de narración y conmigo tenemos al perro que no ladra ¡el perro Bermúdez!

-aficionados que viven la intensidad del futball, dentro de poco los primeros equipos saldrán a la cancha y nos ofrecerán cátedra de este bellísimo deporte.

-permítanme explicarles cómo será el chiste, en este torneo de futball rápido, cada equipo jugara con 7 jugadores, pueden hacer cambios en la posición y lógico que hay mucho que no se permiten los saques de banda ni las esquinas ni mucho menos tiro de despeje, jugaran a solo un tiempo de 20 minutos, si los equipos empatan se irán a tiempo extra de solo 10 minutos y si así no se define un ganador, irán a penales y si aun no hay ganador… pues un piedra papel o tijera ya que… el primer encuentro será Equipo Akatsuki vs Equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto… que pendejadas son estas…

-pero qué bonito nombre, me gusta, uf, uf y recontra UF.

-equipo Akatsuki representando a las empresas Akatsuki, que tienen en el mercado más de 30 años vendiendo equipos en línea blanca, tenemos en la formación al ingeniero Pein Uzumaki como capitán…. ¿Les dije que ese cabron me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me dejo peor que alcancía barata? Tenemos a Sasori en la portería, Deidara, Kazuku y Hidan en la defensa, mientras que Pein se mantiene en la media y con los adelantaros Kisame y Itachi planean hacer mucho daño en este día.

-en el bando contrario.- perro tomo la palabra.- el equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto, liderado por la bellísima licenciada en administración de empresas Tenten que cubre la portería, mientras que Rukia-chan y Yuuki-chan defenderán el arco, en la media tenemos a Yusmary-chan y Kannai-chan; por ultimo en la línea ofensiva la resguarda Adri-chan y la enfermera Jackie-chan.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Me las vas a pagar! –grito Sakura a los vestidores.

-se me olvido cambiar el nombre.- le contesto.

En ello estaba el árbitro que quien más seria; Jiraiya les mostro una moneda e hicieron el volado, entonces el Equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto sacaron primero, silbatazo y empezó el juego.

-empieza el partido, Adri-chan empieza con tremenda velocidad, pasa por en medio, se dirige al arco, la defensa Akatsuki hace presencia, Adri se la golosea, se la lleva por la banda, ya veo ¡manda centro! Aquí están los refuerzos, Akatsuki no sabe qué hacer, la otra a delantero la tiene sola ¡va a ser un cabezazo de Jackie-chan!

-¡YO NO SOY JACKIE-CHAN! –en lo que gritaba Sakura, perdió la bola y Akatsuki comienza el contrataque

-uuu se distrajo, que buena oportunidad tenia, la dejo ir.- narraba el perro emocionado, Deidara la tiene hace gala de movimientos explosivos, pase corto para Pein, va Yusmari por él, le pone un baile sabrosón, Pein finta, manda pase para Itachi, los delanteros van con energía, con vigor, que barridon de Yuuki-chan pero alcanza a dar pase a Kisame, se la lleva, es suya, pasa a Rukia-chan, se queda sola con la licenciada Tenten, ¡la licenciada sale de la cueva para enfrentamiento directo! ¡Esto va a ser un verdadero choque de colosos! ¡TIRA! ¡LA LICENCIADA SE ARROJA HACIA LA BOLA! ¡FENOMENAL TAJADA DE UN TIRO TAN PELIGROSO!

-¡este juego si se esta poniendo emocionante!

Tenten tomo la bola y le arrojo de una patada.- ¡vamos chicas! ¡Queremos el gol!

-despeje de parte de Tenten, el balón toca la media cancha y es recibido por Yusmari, se adelanta, intentaran de nuevo la mima jugada, Akatsuki va por la morena, pase largo, la recibe Jackie-chan; se abre paso entre la defensa, ya está cerca del área grande, ¡TIRO! ¡no! Golpea el muro y la bola rebota.

-¡es tu oportunidad Adri-chan! - grito Sakura.

-¡ESTABA BIEN SORDEADA! Adri-chan se mete entre la defensa con su estatura de mujer, la bola parece desear estar con Adri, ¡se lanza de pancita! ¡PALOMAZO! … … … ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Se alzo el sonido en la multitud por todo el lugar.

-¡GOLAZO! ¡AZO! ¡AZO!

- el Equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto anota un gol en su marcador, con esto se ponen a la cabeza, veremos cómo reacciona Akatsuki en estos ultimo 5 minutos de juego.

-veo al jugador Itachi dándole señas a Kisame.

-espero que no sean señas obscenas, pero bueno se escucha el silbatazo y reanuda el partido, Itachi se la lleva, intenta pasar por en medio, pero el equipo femenino resguarda muy bien el lugar, el Uchiha no sabe por dónde pasar, se siente la presión del tiempo terminarse, solo quedan 2 minutos… ¡Kisame se desmarca! ¡Corre a un lado pidiendo la bola! Itachi da el pase, Kisame va por la bola ¡un muro defensivo se le aparece! ¡Qué harás Kisame! Es finta, se la regresa a Itachi, ¡es un muro!, Itachi está solo, frente a frente con la licenciada y ¡TIRRR…!

-¡muérete de una vez! –se lanzo Adri con tremenda barrida mandando a Itachi a besar el suelo.

-¡que falta! –Dijo el perro.- pero el partido sigue.

-¡Kisame! –pateo Itachi la bola que estaba cercas de él.

-el nombre tiburón la tiene, queda enfrente de la licenciada a solo 10 segundo de concluir ¡TIRO! ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡LA LICENCIADA CAPTURA LA BOLA! Señores este partido ya tiene dueño, Tenten despeja y se escucha el silbatazo final ¡este partido ha concluido! ¡El Equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto ha perfila para la siguiente ronda!

-¡GENIAL! –gozaron todos de una buena victoria mientras que el equipo se retiraba a los camerinos.

-ha sido inesperado perro, pero yo sabía que ganarían.

-el siguiente encuentro es de Equipo Katsuyu vs Equipo Pero yo no sé jugar Futball.

-Sasuke es… ¡Hulero! ¡HULERO! Cachu cachu r ara Cachu cachu ra ra ¡VETE A LA VERGA PUTO! –hizo su ademan el peliblanco en la cabina mientras que sasuke ponía una cara de molestia.

-"tuvo que venir ese inepto"

-¡oh! Sasuke-kun.- saludo el buen Minato.- es un placer conocerlo.

-¿quién es usted? –Le pregunto al ver que se parecía mucho a Naruto.- no me hable con mucha familiaridad, solo es un técnico de las mueblerías Katsuyu es mas… ¿Qué hago yo jugando? Se supone que no jugaría.

-jejeje tan especial como mi hijo me cuenta.- rio Minato.- que el mejor equipo gane.

-¿hijo?

-es el padre de Naruto.- le respondió Jiraiya una vez que llego con la moneda.- puede que Minato sea tan flexible, pero cuidado con los demás… son una bola de lobos salvajes.

-pido Águila.-alego el rubio con una sonrisa.

Volado y águila…

-saca el equipo katsuyu.

-¡Chicos no se contengan!

-ese hombre sí que tiene liderazgo.-clamo el perro.- tenemos la formación Katsuyu distribuida de una manera peculiar, en la portería, Azuma, en la defensa tenemos a Ibiki y a Kakashi, mientras que en la media se encuentran Minato, Ebizu, Iruka y como delantero Gai.

-¡sientan el espíritu de la juventud!

-¡si ya estas viejo cabron! –le gritaron todo el equipo y Naruto que también está ahí de mamon.

-que degradante, jugar futball con estos sujetos sin educación.

-vamos ingeniero.- animo Suigetsu a su lado.- con los pingüinos en la portería y en la defensa, a Yugo como medio y nosotros como adelanteros, podremos ganarles en su juego.

-¡YO NO QUIERO JUGAR! ¡NO ME GUSTA EL FUTBALL! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON UNOS IGNORANTES COMO ESTOS! –grito Sasuke a los cuatro vientos.

-oye Gai.- se le acerco Minato con una cara de hipócrita.- ya sabes que hacer.

-no es necesario que me lo digas, justo lo iba a hacer.

Entonces todos los jugadores se posicionaron y comenzó el partido pero en eso, Gai retrocedió un poco y entonces Minato se encamino con Sasuke y le pregunto.

-¿tienen las bolas para ganar?

-alejese de mi vulgar.

En lo que Minato se quito, Gai atrás preparaba tremendo cañonazo.

-¡Tiro de media cancha! –grito el perro emocionado, pero lo que no sabía es que el cañonazo… se fue directo a la parte baja de Sasuke y crash tronaron los blanquillos dejando al ingeniero en el suelo.

-¡Donol! –alego el publico sintiendo pena.

-Equipo.- dijo Minato.- ya sabemos quien no tiene huevos para jugar, ¿nosotros los tenemos?

-jajajajajaja.- rio todo el equipo.

-¿puedes seguir Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Kiraiya socorriéndolo.

-pufff.- fuera de combate.

-¿tienen a otro jugador que lo suplante?

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.- en calidad solo somos nosotros.

Jiraiya hizo un ademan con las manos y el perro narro.- debido a la falta de jugadores del Equipo pero yo no sé jugar futball ¡El equipo Katsuyu gana!

Aun que fue una amarga visión, todo quedo en silencio…

-Sasuke es… ¡Hulero! ¡HULERO! Cachu cachu r ara Cachu cachu ra ra ¡VETE A LA VERGA PUTO! –lo que rompió el silencio… la alegría de Mercis


	21. Saga: Bolita por favor parte 4

Saga: Bolita Por Favor 4

-y estamos de vuelta en este torneo inter empresarial, llevado a ustedes por empresas Saru; con anterioridad hemos visto que estos equipos están que arden en busca de la gloria de sus respectivas empresas, en el primer partido, fue un enfrentamiento interesante, ya que tras una buena remontada y una buena defensa de parte del equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto ha pasado a las semifinales; Akatsuki, su lechita y adormir.

-fue un golazo azo azo.- dijo el perro emocionado.- hemos presenciado lo hermoso del futball, pero también, tenemos que hacer nota de que también hemos visto lo negro del futball, en nuestra encuentro del Equipo Katsuyu VS El Equipo Yo no sé jugar futball, se vio claramente un pelotazo dirigido a las pelotas del ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha, por la falta de jugadores, el juego se ha definido por default.

-yo diría que el partido le costó un huevo a Sasuke… bueno los 2.

-he aquí nuestro siguiente enfrentamiento son de los orgullosos Chalanes del área de servicios de las empresas Saru, el equipo Chalan King, liderados por el chalan con más experiencia en la formación principal de la defensa Konohamaru la Rata, tenemos a los cabrones 1,2,3 tanto en la portería como en la defensa, después tenemos a Juanchito Valdazo en la media y justo en la adelantara tenemos a Taro cara de Gato y a Dan Hatake.

-¡vamos cabrones ustedes pueden! –Festejo el peliblanco.- tenemos en el bando contrario al equipo Hebi de las mueblerías Hebi, dueño Orochimaru-sama con 25 años de experiencia en el mercado, liderado por Kabuto mano derecha de Orochimaru…

-es un placer conocerlos a todos.- dijo kabuto con una sonrisa peculiar.

-¿quien pidió chorizo? –pregunto Mercis desde cabina.

-¡El Puto! ¡El Puto! –Corearon los desmadrosos de Katsuyu y entre ellos Naruto, Konohamaru y los chalanes como debe ser.- ¡El Puto!

-el termino es homosexual.- recalco.

-¡es puto!

-perro por favor continúe…

-Tenemos en la portería al regordete de Jirobo, Tayuya y Kabuto en la defensa, mientras que Kimimaro y Kidomaru resguardan la media y por ultimo tenemos a los gemelos Ukon y Sakon en la ofensiva, esperemos que haya futball en este encuentro.

-Taro, no le des un pelotazo al homosexual.- le dijo Mercis desde cabina.- acabo que ni huevos tiene.

-ambos capitanes se acercan al árbitro Jiraiya quien lanza la moneda.

-cara.- marco Jiraiya.- sala el equipo Chalan King.

-perfecto, esperemos que tengamos un buen encuentro.-dijo Kabuto con su mirada seductora.

-la verdad eres bien rarito y me das miedo.-dijo konohamaru intentándose alejar.

Kabuto sonrió y estrecho la mano.- espero que al menos podamos estrechar la mano como buenos deportistas.

-creo que si…

Tsunade quien miraba desde el balcón, a un lado de Madara y Sarutobi, empezó a cuestionar.- no pensé que tu nieto estaría trabajando, creí que abandono la familia sarutobi.

-es verdad.- agrego Orochimaru.- tú nieto está trabajando como técnico en la empresa… ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de educación ha tenido en estos años?

El viejo comenzó a carcajear.- ha estado bajo la tutela del ingeniero Uzumaki Naruto, se ha convertido en un hombre respetable.

-Konohamaru es un gran trabajador.- comento Tsunade ya no esperando sorpresas.- lo del respetable no mucho.

-¿acaso hay algo en el joven konohamaru que no debemos saber? –pregunto Madara.

-bueno… ya verás…

Inocentemente Konohamaru estrechaba la mano, pero lo que no se imagino es que Kabuto le jalara violentamente y ¡ZOPASSS! Le dio tremendo beso.

-¡PICORETE SEÑORES! –grito el perro exaltado.

-¡ESO ES PENAL! ¡MÁS BIEN PUÑAL! –Mercis no se la creyó.- lo está violando, que terrible escena estamos presenciando y aun que no me lo crean… ¡A Konohamaru le gusta!

Como último recurso le mete tremendo vergazo en la cara y lo empieza a patear.- ¡muérete maricon hijo de puta! ¡Jodida madre se me va a pudrir el hocico! ¡pinche maricon ya valiste verga!

-y empieza la pelea del siglo, Konohamaru le agarra a golpes.- narro el perro.

-pero bueno llega la autoridad y detiene a Konohamaru por crimen homofóbico.- dijo Mercis y rio.- oye Rata… ¡en la cárcel hay muchos jotos!

-ya exploto.- comento Tsunade.- es muy temperamental el jovencito.

-otra pagina negra en este bello deporte llamado futball, el equipo Chalan King fue descalificado por conducta antideportiva y el equipo hebi.

-sin ni siquiera romperse las uñas pasan a la semifinal.

-uy rata te pegaron donde duele.- le sermoneo Naruto a la rata. - Dejando que un maricotas te ganara.

-sabes de lo que me va a hacer reír.- le respondió agresivamente.- que te gane el maricotas de Neji.

-estoy aquí.- dijo el mencionado.

Naruto y la rata miraron al ingeniero fastidiado, el joven le dio un codazo al ingeniero rubio y le recalco.- espero que te gane el maricotas.

-¡óyeme!

-tranqui Neji.- le apaciguó.- déjalo, está enojado porque un jotote le violo la boca, y ya es casi nuestro turno, así que aguardemos energías.

-hablas muy confiado Uzumaki.- noto Neji y puso orden.- aun que no me guste este… intento de moral corporativa, te advierto que te ganare en tu propio juego.

-yo sabia que te gustaba el futball.

Mientras la plática se desarrollaba en los vestidores, Mercis y el Perro daban pie al siguiente encuentro.

-señoras y señores, estamos dando por iniciado el último encuentro de los cuartos de final y aquí vienen.

-los primeros en entrar son los trabajadores del área de producción, bajo el liderazgo del ingeniero Hyuuga Neji que toma el papel de defensivo, y sus minions bien puestos con una formación de 3-2-1; quiere hacer daño.

-ahora pongamos atención al siguiente equipo que pisa el campo de juego, el equipo del área de servicios liderados por el mismísimo anfitrión de este espectacular torneo, démosle una cálida bienvenida al Ingeniero Uzumaki Naruto que… ¿tomo la posición de la portería?

-esto me desconcierta perro.- dijo Mercis recapitulando los juegos anteriores.- siempre ponen a los más anchos en la portería…

-¡huy! –corearon el equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto a su capitana.- le dijeron gorda.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS PELI BLANCO!

-no es verdad licenciada ¡I Love You! –dijo Mercis con hipocresía y regreso al análisis.- esto me sorprende, el que no pongan al regordete de Chouji en la portería y que lo pongan de delantero con Shikamaru que… ¡tiene mocos!

-¡si señores! Eso es pasión, ha venido a jugar a un lado de su equipo por que tiene pasión en su sangre, eso es un jugadorazo.

-"_joder ya están diciendo cosas muy taradas"._- pensó el enfermo Shikamaru.- "_me enfermo y cuando aviso resulta que me amenazan con perder el empleo, luego tengo problemas con Temari ya que se empieza a quejar de que no voy a trabajar y si no a irme a jugar futball y con la excusa de pedir un aumento."_

-¡vamos Shikamaru tu puedes! –Gritaron desde las gradas una mujer rubia de 4 coletas y de buen ver.- ¡tú puedes amor!

-¿acaso es un mama? –pregunto Naruto a Kiba quien estaba de defensa.

-su esposa.- le contesto.- pero mejor que tu ni te le acerques ya que es un poco difícil de tratar.

-¿en serio? no creo que sea tan difícil.

-eso piensas.- Kiba suspiro y relato.- un día organizamos un juego de cartas en la casa de Shikamaru pero su esposa no lo sabía y cuando nos vio… nos saco la escopeta.

-vaya debe dar miedo con solo decirme eso.

-No entiendes.- dijo Kiba.- en realidad si saco una escopeta, nos persiguió por toda la colonia e incluso cuando tomamos nuestros respectivos autos… ¡ella tomo el de Shikamaru y continúo la persecución!

-sabía que Shikamaru era mandilón.

-si de por si da miedo enojada, aun mas da alegre.- aseguro el defensa.- eso da señal de que quiere algo.

-¡que comience el partido! –Perro emocionado.- vemos como el equipo de Neji saca pero le roban la bola fácilmente gracias a Rock Lee, se los burla, intenta llegar a la portería, le un pase a Shikamaru, este sale corriendo por la banda, esta cercas del área chica, opta por hacer una jugada diferente ¡centro! ¡Chouji está ahí para recibirla! ¡Nadie puede bloquearlo! ¡Es demasiado poderoso para los minions! ¡DE PANCITA! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡DE CHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU JI!

-Qué bien aplica su ventaja panzonesca, haciendo a un lado a los defensas y con entradas muy limpias va haciéndose un espacio donde pueda rematar sin novedad alguna.

-joder.- dijo Neji.- estamos bien equipo un gol no es nada…

15 minutos después.

-joder.- dijo Neji..- estamos bien equipo 7 goles no es nada…

-que terrible masacre estamos viendo en este juegazazazo.

-el equipo anfitrión solo se ha dedicado a hacer mucho daño con sus 2 delanteros y sus 2 medios Rock Lee y Kankurou; sin duda Neji no sabe poner las manos cuando le meten una paliza como esta, el portero minion despeja mientras que Naruto está en el poste bostezando, sin duda alguna, no han llegado a la portería contraria… respuesta de Kankuro robando la bola, se la lleva con una perfecta combinación a lado de Rock Lee, están cercas, pide Shikamaru con mocos en la mano, Kankuro hace pase con Chouji, entra junto con Rock Lee ¡hacen una pared! ¡Chouji va a rematar! ¡lo bloquean! ¡hace pase a Rock Lee! Uyyyyy pase terrible… ¡SHIKAMARU APARECE! ¡EN REALIDAD EL PASE ERA PARA EL! ¡TODOS ESTAMOS IMPRESIONADOS! ¡ZAPATAZO! ¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

-el árbitro marca el final del encuentro, con un apabullante marcador de 8 goles a 0; sin duda hay que destacar quien se llevo el juego es Shikamaru ya que ha metido 5 de esos goles.

-bien hecho cabron.- felicito Naruto a Shikamaru.- sigue jugando así y de seguro ganamos.

-_"joder, si tan solo supiera que estoy jugando al máximo porque tengo miedo de lo que piense mi esposa… que problemático"_

* * *

Hola queridos perdonen si los tengo un poco abandonados pero es que estoy a final de semestre en mi universidad y los que están en la U saben que a los profesores les gusta dejar todo para el final, bueno hablando de otras cosas Mercis (el jefe, así le digo yo) me pidió que empezara a subir otra de sus historia así que si les interesa ya la estaré subiendo.

Saludos chicos

Shiroki (Antiguamente Ayiki)


	22. Saga: Bolita por favor parte 5

Saga: Bolita Por Favor 5

-¿en serio que no se ve el frijolazo? -preguntaba Mercis al perro Bermúdez.- tú sabes, quiero aparecer bien en las escenas dramáticas y close up; ¿porque a las empresas Saru se le ocurrió dar eso como aperitivo? Si que no lo comprendo, lo bueno que me corrió el maricotas de Sasuke y le metí un vergazo y estar de nervios con la jodida enfermera pecho de hombre; sabes perro también el pinche Naruto no vale verga, solo se está ligando a la bella licenciada Hinata que para el colmo se la come el estrés completita, con ese cuerpazo hasta de modelo le dan chamba, que hace perdiendo su belleza en un lugar como ese y además, el ojete de su primo la tiene como si fuera la vergüenza de la familia y su novia que le pone a hacer tareas degradantes por que tiene celos de que Tenten es una ballena con patas… en serio perro… ni el Naruto, ni el Sasuke y ni el pinche Neji valen verga para cuidar a la licenciada Hinata… ¿Qué opinas perro?

-que estuvimos al aire todo el tiempo…

-mis estimados espectadores tras un momento de receso, regresamos con un poco de buena vibra para ustedes, si escucharon palabras ofensivas les aseguro que fue mi clon malvado que intenta sabotearme ¿verdad perro?

Silencio por parte del perro mientras que todos abajo están enojados con trinches y antorchas de fuego listo para lincharlo.

-recapitulemos lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora…

-aficionados que viven la intensidad del futball.- narro perro.- enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento hemos visto la habilidad de los equipos que buscan el oro del torneo, la memorable victoria de la licenciada Tenten sobre el Ingeniero Pain, la terrible incapacitación del Ingeniero Sasuke a manos de los chicos de Minato, la infame acción de Konohamaru en contra del capitán kabuto y la masacre, mas bien, matanza total de las fuerzas del ingeniero Naruto imponiéndose sobre el equipo de Neji; ahora, los equipos han avanzado a una nueva etapa donde disputaran quienes deben ser los finalistas.

-yo creo que todos los equipos tienen la misma posibilidad de ganar.- retomo el peliblanco la palabra.- con determinación y fuerza, lo lograran…

Aun que dijera palabras bonitas, nadie se olvidaría de las otras palabras no bonitas y si, aun esperaban con ansias el lincharlo.

-creo que por hoy me guardare mis comentarios.- dejo Mercis la cabina de narración y se fue por mas comida.

-tenemos nuestra primera semifinal, el equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto se verá las caras contra los gañanes del equipo de Katsuyu, hemos visto que estos equipos están hambrientos de futball, ahora los capitanes pasan al centro de la acción.

-hola como estan.-saludo de mano probando que era un caballero.- mi nombres es Minato Namikaze, trabajo en las mueblerías Katsuyu ya hace tiempo.

-me parece muy familiar usted sabe.- estrecho su mano demostrando sus modales.- ese cabello rubio y esa sonrisa, pero usted es un buen hombre, soy la licenciada Tenten, manejo el departamento de finanzas.

-será por que mi hijo trabaja en Saru a su lado.

Tenten suspicaz miro a las gradas donde Naruto esta observando el partido, como si le fuera una cruel broma, les hayo el parentesco.- ¡ES EL PADRE DE NARUTO! Perfecto, le puedo darle las quejas sobre su hijo, vera la otra vez…

-creo que es demasiado adulta como para que acuse a Naruto conmigo, debería hablar con él, es mas racionable de lo que parece, por alguna razón no lo han despedido verdad, Naruto es el mejor en lo que hace, siempre con una sonrisa como le hemos enseñado.

-Usted es la persona más sabia con la que he platicado.- le dijo tenten aun mas orgullosa.- no puedo creer que el zoperutano de Naruto tenga un padre tan sublime, yo jamás conocí a mis padres y si me lo permitiera…

-Minato.- Jiraiya le hablo.- dime.

-águila.- dijo el rubio, salió volando la moneda, en efecto águila.

-el equipo Katsuyu saca.

Todos se posicionaron excepto la portera quien seguía en la media cancha.

-¿que espera licenciada? –preguntaba Minato con la bola.

-es que… es un gran hombre y un gran padre, señor Minato.

-vamos no diga eso… no soy perfecto, ándale, que vamos a comenzar.

Tenten le sonrió pero con la sinceridad abrió sus brazos y acepto al rubio mayor en su pecho, de quererlo como el padre que jamás tuvo, podría ser que, tal vez, ella deseaba que el fuera su padre, los momentos que debió haber perdido… y eso cuando…

-¡torteada de carnitas señores!

Tente se alejo cuando se pronto sintió una nalgada, todos en Katsuyu comenzaron a festejar mientras que las chicas incrédulas e indignadas trataban de hallarle lógica al asunto.

-¡usted! ¡Me metió mano! –dijo tenten molesta.

-vamos es un cariñito en Katsuyu.-se defendieron los de la mueblera de Tsunade.- además usted está en la banda ya.

-¡machistas! –se lanzaron en una batalla campal, haciendo un desmadre en el campo, vienen las autoridades y detienen a ambos equipos, el árbitro determina la victoria del equipo te romperemos los huevos si nos dicen una pinche pendejada machista en especial a ti Naruto por… ammm? Este… creo que se puede ganar por acoso sexual…. Ammm si… a fin de cuentas es mi fic y hago lo que quiero.

-en serio papa no se que debería pensar de esto.- le dijo Naruto un tanto molesto.- ahora mama te va a patear el trasero bien y bonito.

El rio mayor rio un poco y contesto.- vamos Naruto, no lo hice por querer fastidiar, los hice porque… los chicos no jugamos con las niñas al futball, por eso hice que nos expulsaran.

-en ese caso no hubiera sido mejor retirarse tranquilamente que agarrarle las nalgas a la licenciada Tenten.

-¿tú que hubieras hecho Naruto?

Naruto sintió que un coco le caía en la cabeza.- tengo un encuentro que ganar, me hubiera gustado jugar contigo en la final.

-Naruto…

-¿si padre?

-me siento orgulloso de ti hijo… por cierto la licenciada tenten las tiene bien firmes y paraditas.

-muy bien gracias por la información.

Siguió su camino hasta donde sus empleados estaban y con ánimo dijo.- ¡A quien nos vamos a chingar en esta semifinal!

-nadie quiere jugar esta semifinal.- le dijo Kiba molesto.

-¿y por qué no?

-por el pinche maricon que está en Hebi.- replico Kankurou.- ni madres que me va a dar un picorete.

Naruto tranquilizo a todos y hablo.- vamos chicos, tengo un plan con respecto a eso.

-damas y caballeros, aquí vienen los otros 2 equipos que se disputaran un lugar en la final, tenemos al equipo Hebi y aquí viene su capitán… esperen, vemos a Konohamaru en las gradas con un espantapájaros de Kabuto mientras este arde en fuego… las autoridades ya lo agarraron otra vez… y salta al campo el equipo del ingeniero Naruto, lucen frescos después de la tremenda goliza que le propinaron al equipo del ingeniero Neji, pasan al frente con Jiraiya y el equipo de Naruto tiene el saque, Kabuto le ofrece la mano y Naruto de manera antideportiva la rechaza; creo que vale pájaro en mano que maricon en la boca; Naruto regresa a la portería esperando a que Shikamaru y Chouji inicien el partido… queda por comentar que Shikamaru aun tiene mocos y sigue jugando… este si es un jugador ¡INICIA EL PARTIDO! Chouji se la lleva con tanta tranquilidad, el equipo Hebi busca el balón, da pase a Shikamaru, este sigue recorriendo terreno, Kimimaro lo intercepta pero Rock Lee da apoyo desde atrás, se la lleva la bestia verde de Konoha sigue directo, Tayuya le enfrenta con fuerza, se disputan la bola, pase a Shikamaru, sigue por la banda, Kabuto sale a enfrentar a Shikamaru... el capitán de Hebi corre hacia Shikamaru con los brazos abiertos y el picorete listo, ¡van a chocar! Shikamaru lanza el balón a la banda y se aleja… que extraña estrategia.

_-"estuvo cercas, si me hubiera enfrentado a él… me hubiera dado el picorette" _–pensó Shikamaru aliviado.

-Kabuto lanza el balón.- comentaba el perro.- se lo lanza a Kidomaru, pero Chouji la roba con su gran presencia, corre hacia la portería, vienen Kidomaro y Kimimaru por detrás, lanza pase a Shikamaru que sigue como flecha ¡DIOS! Que barridon de parte de Tayuya, interviene el árbitro y saca la amarilla, la jugadora queda amonestada.

-oye fíjate lo que haces.- dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Tayuya.

-de que te quejas debilucho.- le respondió molesta, pero después de verle a los ojos sonrió.- ¡tú eres sombritas! ¡Creciste mucho!

-¿sombritas? Espera… -Shikamaru empezó a recordar.- ¿tú eres Tai? Ya hace mucho que no nos vemos… ¿hace cuanto? Desde la secundaria ¿aun sigues siendo bueno con las sombras?

-veo que estas en un encuentro afortunado.-llego Kabuto de pronto y saludo de mano.- permítanme presen…

-lo siento, el partido debe continuar.- el pelinegro de coleta se fue con tanto apresuro.

-Kimimaru lanza la bola hacia Kidomaru y el equipo de Naruto la vuelve a robar, Lee se la lleva por la banda, Kabuto le busca ¡Lee le va a enfrentar! Esperen… Lee la manda fuera de la cancha, saque de banda para Hebi… Tayuya ahora busca a Kimimaru, Chouji la vuelve a robar, ¡ahora manda centro! ¡Shikamaru busca! ¡Kabuto aparece! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Shikamaru no remato! Controla, regresa un poco, Kabuto va al ataque ¡pelotazo! La bola sale por encima de la portería, es tiro de esquina para el equipo de Naruto, el juego ha estado muy aburrido sin que ninguno de los equipos haya hecho daño, solo queda 2 minutos, esta Chouji para el saque de banda, busca a Shikamaru, a Lee y a Kankurou… que extraño… están alejados del centro donde resguarda Kabuto.

-por aquí Chouji.- grito un hombre que venía corriendo, era Kiba y a un lado Sai.

-miren señores, los defensas salen de sus posiciones para hacer más daño, da un pase tranquilo a Kiba, se mete en el área grande, da pase a Sai busca adentrarse, Kabuto va por él, Sai da pase a Kankurou, entran poco a poco, kankurou pasa a Shikamaru, Kabuto aparece, Shikamaru da ¡pelotazo! ¡SE PIERDE LA BOLA! ¡LOS JUGADORES LA BUSCAN! ¡KABUTO LA TIENE!

-aquí es donde uno demuestra que es un amigo de verdad.

-Sai ataca a Kabuto, el capitán de Hebi deja la bola y… ¡PICORETE PARA SAI!

-¡SAI! –gritaron sus amigos del almacén e indignados cargaron con todo.- no dejaremos que te sacrifiques en vano.

Perro se levanta de su asiento.- Kiba y Shikamaru van por la bola, ¡TIRO GEMELO! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL! ¡IMPRESIONANTE VICTORIA!

-espero que no se vuelva maricon.- dijo Mercis ya repuesto.

-extraño juego, pareciera que han estado evadiendo a Kabuto desde el inicio del partido.

-¡no! ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! ¡si un maricon quiere besarme! Con gusto le doy un beso.- le respondió con sarcasmo cruel dejando un silencio incomodo en la cabina…

* * *

Hola hoy les traigo nuevo capi luego de semanas muy duras en la universidad T_T pero ya estoy en vacaciones :D

Disfruten y nos leemos prontito :3


End file.
